


All That Glitters

by floweryfreelance



Category: Kuroshitsuji (2014), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Action, Adult Alois Trancy, Adult Ciel Phantomhive, Alois Trancy & Ciel Phantomhive - Freeform, Ciel Phantomhive & Alois Trancy - Freeform, Ciel x ALois, Cielois - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Inspired by Kuroshitsuji, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Manga & Anime, Romance, Smut, Yaoi, alois x ciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweryfreelance/pseuds/floweryfreelance
Summary: The Queen's Watchdog, Ciel Phantomhive, is assigned to solve the mystery of the royal jewels being stolen. All clues point to Alois Trancy, his long lost childhood friend whom he hasn't seen since their nearly fatal fight. After ten years apart, Alois and Ciel are forced to stay close as they search for the true culprit, whom they believe is trying to frame Alois for the crime. Secrets are revealed, feelings change and friendships may have a chance at being rekindled. But will there be something more?This work contains eventual sexual content and mild violence. These chapters will be marked, please read at your own discretion.None of the fictional characters in this work belong to me, and all rights go to the original creators of Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji.
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fiction is an original collaborative work between tumblr users @theearltrancy and @floweryfreelance. Its original format was in that of a roleplay, and has been edited to be a more cohesive story. This work was created on 12.15.20 and completed on 2.27.21 due to a brief hiatus.  
> Please consider following each author for more fictional works.

“Stolen? Whatever do you mean,  _ stolen _ ?” The Earl Phantomhive inquired, shocked by what he was hearing from a servant of Her Royal Majesty, Queen Victoria herself.

“There was a showing, sir,” The servant humbly began to explain, hardly able to maintain eye contact due to his embarrassment. “A showing of the Queen’s jewels, her emerald and diamond parure. A number of nobles who received exclusive invitations gathered for tea, and to view the jewels, only on that day.” The man took a deep breath then, shaking his head as his hands nervously fiddled with the fabric of his uniform. “I was meant to retrieve them that evening but… they were gone. Not a single fingerprint was on the glass, it was as if they simply vanished!”

The Earl scoffed, leaning slightly on his cane as he looked the servant up and down. “Well, clearly they didn’t  _ disappear _ , that isn’t possible. I see what you mean now, when you say they were stolen. I’ll-”

“You must find the culprit, sir!” The servant suddenly interjected, desperate and pleading. “The Queen only trusts you to do it because you were the only one invited who didn’t attend! She’s suspicious of all who did. Please, sir, she’ll have my head if she truly believes it was me!”

“ _ Enough _ .” Ciel snapped, both flattered and annoyed to be the one tasked with such a simple investigation over theft. “I’ll need the names and addresses of each and every person who attended, that includes any nobles and servants who were anywhere near the jewels. Sebastian,” He noted, looking over his shoulder to the tall butler who stood patiently just a few feet away. “Get the necessary documents and meet me back at the carriage.”

“Yes, my Lord.”

Now a young man of twenty-one, Ciel Phantomhive had continued to make quite the name for himself. If he was well known when he was just a boy, he was close to famous by now. As the Queen’s Watchdog, the Earl was often on business, making inquiries, attending meetings, and solving the occasional mystery or crime. This mystery in particular came at a suspiciously convenient time, as he had been out of the country for the last two weeks. In fact, Phantomhive himself had received an invitation to the very same jewelry viewing, and he now felt even more grateful that he hadn’t been available then. What a  _ bore _ .

Upon returning to Phantomhive Manor, Ciel went straight to his study to begin looking through the names of the people to whom he’d need to pay a visit. It was a short list- common for such an exclusive event. As Ciel read down the list, one name in particular caught his eye; he read it again, in case his eyes deceived him, and a lump formed in his throat.  _ Alois Trancy _ . Alois Trancy was at the gathering? Of course he was, how horribly convenient.

The two Earl’s hadn’t spoken since their ‘quarrel’ when they were boys. What began as just a fight soon turned violent, and Ciel had nearly fatally injured Alois. After that day, they never spoke again. On occasion they would be invited to the same event or dinner party, or pass by each other in town or on the road, but they carried on as if they had never met. Their pride wouldn’t let them do otherwise. Trancy’s sudden disappearance from his life didn’t make for an easy transition, as he had his fiance, Elizabeth Midford, in his ear every other day asking about him: where he was, what he was up to, when will they hear from him again. It was never ending. Ciel refused to talk about it or offer an explanation, even to his fiance. Eventually, she stopped trying to piece things back together.

And now, here they were- nearly a decade later with not a single word shared between them, and Alois Trancy was now a suspect for theft. Ciel couldn’t help but scoff to himself, glaring at the name on the paper as he leaned back in his chair. He wasn’t surprised in the slightest, what with Trancy’s love for shiny and expensive things. 

“Sebastian.” He called then, and his butler emerged from the corner of the room.

“Yes, my Lord?”

“Clear my schedule for the next week. We’ll be visiting each of these addresses to make some... _ inquiries _ .” He said flatly, knowing his confidence tended to soar when he was interrogating another. “We’ll be starting at the top of the list, with Lord and Lady Crawley followed by Lord Grantham.”

Alois has spent that whole day at home, nestled in paperwork he’d intended to do but never got to. Napping on a pile of half-written letters to various influential people, the twenty-three year old man was perfectly at ease. Finding the duties of an Earl taxing as a teen, he now found them absolutely grueling as an adult and often chose to put them off until the last minute, something his butler was always quite annoyed with. 

One of the letters of the pile was from Elizabeth Midford, an old friend of his from childhood. She’d been sending invitations his way over the years, all of which he declined. This time, she’d sent him a newspaper clipping of some event she found interesting in London - surely an attempt to receive a response. These things laid about the manor every now and then. He refused to make any kind of contact. 

It had been nearly a decade since he’d seen her last, let alone her betrothed whose name he couldn’t go into town without hearing once. The bastard had found fame in his absence, and he’d found rot in his life for it. Alois still bore the scar from the event he last saw him - a duel that had nearly turned deadly .It still hurt from time to time, and the memory hurt more, a realization that no one in that room cared whether he lived or died. Things hadn’t been the same in the Trancy household since, a growing tension between himself and the unsavory staff which no one dared speak aloud for fear of retaliation or loss. The manor had become lonely, its walls an echo to his solitude. As he woke, he found the room silent and empty and sat back in his chair, frustrated again. 

It was only a matter of days before something shook his world again. 

Alois stood beside his butler, Claude, calculating what he was seeing before his eyes. The blue Earl at his door, slightly taller now and struggling to keep his composure. It was midday but the rain was pounding down outside, soaking his shoes but not the rest of him as his own butler held an umbrella over his fragile frame. He was in shock, frozen by the frame of the door. Ciel Phantomhive was directly in front of him.

On this particular day, something convinced Ciel to dress more presentably than he usually did. Perhaps it was the deep rooted competition the two Earls always seemed to have with one another in the past, once again manifesting itself as Ciel’s choice in clothing. No, it definitely wasn’t that. He was more mature, now. Still, he had Sebastian select an emerald green ensemble with a matching coat and trousers, with a black undershirt and a green and gold patterned vest. For accessories he wore a tophat with a green ribbon around it to match, along with a hair of silk black gloves and his family ring placed snugly on top.

Since his initial look over the list of suspects, Ciel had tried to speak to as many of them as possible before he would have to face Alois Trancy. With each name checked off, the looming feeling of dread only felt heavier. There was only one other person on the list who needed to be spoken with, but no matter how hard Ciel or his butler pushed, he simply wasn’t available that day. That was the only reason he was here now, standing confidently in front of Alois Trancy’s door.

“I suppose you’re surprised to see me.” The dark-haired man stated flatly, smirking slightly as he leaned on his cane. “I’m here on official business for the Queen. May we speak inside?”

As he finished speaking he noticed the other’s butler open his mouth to speak, likely some sort of protest or excuse as to why today ‘wasn’t a good time’. Oh, how many times Ciel had heard that before. It was so irksome.

“Alois Trancy,” He interrupted, shooting Claude a glare before turning his attention back to the blonde man in front of him. “You are a suspect of theft and I am here under her Majesty’s command to interrogate you.  _ Inside _ , preferably.” 

“I’m-...  _ what _ ?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work of fiction is an original collaborative work between tumblr users @theearltrancy and @floweryfreelance. Its original format was in that of a roleplay, and has been edited to be a more cohesive story. This work was created on 12.15.20 and completed on 2.27.21 due to a brief hiatus.  
> Please consider following each author for more fictional works.

“I’m-...  _ what _ ?” He scoffed, shaken out of his surprise. He was a mixture of offended and shocked, aware that not only had he not stolen anything, but the idea that he would have to resort to such matters with his wealth... Truly, the queen must have it out for him, despite all the work he’d done for her in the past. Face flushed with anger, he crossed his arms and frowned at the other man in front of him. Eight whole years and  _ this _ is the first thing he says to him?

“I much prefer you out there, actually. There’s no reason we can’t talk while you risk illness.” He snapped, standing his ground at the door. Today, he’d worn heeled boots to match his all-red ensemble, a simple riding coat with trousers completed with a black ascot at the neck. His hair had been perfectly coiffed and he seemed the picture of excessive wealth and ego, which would’ve been a correct assumption to make as he stood a little too close to his butler. The man was a fiery one, but not much of a fighter. “Oh dear, if you die out there, may I have your job? Irritating everyone in town?” He mused, laughing coolly to himself.

Ciel shot him a glare, rolling his eyes as he twisted his cane around between his fingers. He took a moment to eye the other young man, taking in just how much he had changed. The two of them had crossed paths over the years, but neither of them were very interested in talking to the other, let alone observing how they had grown. Alois was much taller now, still just two or three inches taller than Ciel himself, though he was certain his heeled boots had to be responsible for at least one of those inches.

He took a short breath, trying to compose himself as he would if he were talking to anyone else. Oh, how he wished he was talking to anyone else. “As I said, Mr. Trancy, I’m only here for business purposes. If it does you any good to know, you aren’t the only suspect. I’d prefer to discuss the details inside.” He looked up at him then, his only visible eye cool but serious. “ _ Or  _ I could always report back to the Queen that you were the only suspect who refused to be spoken to.” Ciel stifled a smile- he knew how to do his job well, especially with someone he knew as well as Alois. Alois was indeed the type to brush off rumors and whispers, but not the type to ignore accusations. Ciel only wished he could see that it wasn’t  _ he  _ who was accusing him.

Smiling out of the corner of his mouth, the blonde stepped forward to the threshold of his home, making sure he stayed dry and blocked the doorway. “Oh, I’m willing to talk to you. I just want you to get sick doing it. Get pneumonia, spice up your life.” He leaned against the doorframe, eyeing Ciel up and down once more, then snorting and standing upright. He motioned to Claude, already walking down his entryway and into his parlor to the right. Claude nodded, albeit rolling his eyes ever so subtly, stepping aside and motioning the two into the manor. 

The taller man continued ahead of them all, already settling into his parlor. There was a fire going, papers still burning inside it from this morning’s mail. Tea had been made for him and rested on a tray beside a large chair that he now slumped into, having not a single consideration for his guest. As soon as they had entered the room, Alois motioned his butler over to pour a cup for him, the spout of the teapot dripping as the pot ran dry. 

“Oops. Looks like I don’t have any left to warm you up, you poor thing~” He mocked, huffing to himself and bringing his own cup to his lips. He looked into the fire, still refusing to even acknowledge the other man in his home.

As master and butler entered the manor, Sebastian stayed close to his master, remembering how wary he was when they were around Trancy or any of his servants all those years ago. He particularly kept an eye on the other demon in the room, though he continued to stand as stoically and calmly as ever.

Ciel didn’t provide any reaction to any of Alois’ comments, sitting down in an identical chair to Alois’ across from him. “Oh, quite alright,” He commented, in reference to the tea. “I doubt you’d have anything I’d like anyway.” He sat back in the chair, his posture straight and professional, as he needed to be during times like these. “Now, allow me to explain what this whole ordeal is about. Oh- Sebastian,” He motioned to his butler, who readily prepared a small notepad and a pen for note taking.

“Last week you attended a showing of Queen Victoria’s jewels, specifically her emerald and diamond parure. It was a very exclusive gathering, so much so that you were one of only a handful of other attendees.” Ciel explained, crossing one leg over the other as he leaned his cane against the side of the chair. “To put it simply, the jewels were there during the showing, and gone by the evening. At some point between those times, they were stolen. So, if you’d be so kind,” He snapped his fingers at Sebastian, who lifted the paper and pen to begin taking notes. “Please walk me through the event, starting with your arrival.”

Now in his business mindset, Ciel made an effort to set aside any personal feelings he had regarding Alois. He tried to forget the nasty things he said to him when they were boys. He tried to forget all of the snide remarks and uncomfortable situations the other man had brought upon him. He tried to forget every time their gazes lingered, or they found themselves just a bit too close to one another. He forgot it all, for the sake of the matter at hand- at least, he tried to.

The taller man rolled his eyes, crossing his legs and placing his teacup in his lap. While Ciel focused on forgetting their history, the other man was only reminded of it. For him, it had been a harmless sort of play until the moment it wasn’t. Alois hadn’t seen such an injury coming, much less the betrayal which came with it. The reunion left him bitter and angry, far from calm. 

“It’s nothing special. I went, I got bored, I left. Plain and simple. I doubt I was even there when they were stolen.” He stated, already bored of this conversation. The bitterness of being accused hadn’t completely gone away, either.

Ciel couldn’t help but sigh, adjusting himself in his seat. “I’ll need a bit more information than that.” He said, looking to the fire for a moment before turning back to Alois. This wasn’t how he wanted to do things.

“...I’ll admit, this isn’t how I wanted this to happen. Us meeting again, I mean.” Ciel admitted, fidgeting with his family ring on his thumb. “I wasn’t sure if we ever would, but here we are. I can be out of your hair as soon as I rule you out as a suspect. Now please,” He started again, leaning his elbows on each of the chair’s arms as he intertwined his fingers in front of himself. “I need specifics. What time you arrived, when you left, who you spoke to.”

Alois grumbled to himself, placing his teacup on the tray with some force behind it. He was honestly starting to get annoyed. How could Ciel be this naïve and cruel at the same time? Though, as much as he wished for an apology, he knew he would never actually get one. 

“Y’know, I doubt that’s what you actually want, Phantomhive.” He growled, looking up at him from the corner of his eye. The hotheaded man looked back into the flame of the fire, focusing on that instead of looking at the other man still. “I spoke to my uncle. That bastard still doesn’t believe I’m the heir and is hellbent on outing me as if he has something to prove.” His eyes narrowed as he placed his elbow on the arm of his chair and his cheek into his palm there. “I guess I arrived when everyone else did- I don’t know, I don’t care about that… I didn’t know  _ he _ would be there; I thought it might be fun..”

The detail caught Ciel’s attention and he looked to Alois, sitting up in his seat a bit. “Your uncle?” He repeated, wanting to be sure he heard the other man correctly. “Arnold Trancy? How...interesting.” Ciel noted, turning his head towards Sebastian enough to gesture for him to make a special note of that. “He’s the last person I need to speak with. I tried to for the last few days, actually, but he always seemed to be away.”

Arnold Trancy was an unfamiliar man to Ciel, though he had only heard a few things over the years. When they were boys, he had heard Alois speaking of certain things, particularly related to what he just mentioned again, his uncle’s determination to reveal some terrible secret. Regardless of Ciel’s lack of knowledge, Arnold Trancy certainly didn’t seem like the most pleasant of men.

“Tell me more about your relationship with him, Mr. Trancy.” Ciel asked, settling back into his chair though he remained at full attention. “Tell me about when you spoke at the event.”

Glancing up when Ciel gestured, the blonde merely rolled his eyes, looking back to the fire. Now he was not only bored and irritated, but felt like his pain was entertainment for the other. God, how he hated being interrogated, on anything. He used to pull a whole show of it as a teen, but he could only shed crocodile tears so many times and still find it useful. 

“That hardly surprises me...” He mumbled to himself, sighing in exasperation. “He made some comment about how he didn’t believe me and how he was going to prove it someday, about how he was going to make me pay...” He trailed, taking none of it seriously. “I did my little show for him, y’know, kissed up to him I guess... And then I was bored, and I left.” Alois closed his story by standing again, unbuttoning his coat to reveal a tight, black pinstripe vest overtop a black buttoned shirt, his clothing tailored to the curves of his chest far tighter than most men his age.

The detective couldn’t help but fall into the story now, hanging on each and every detail. To make a comment threatening to make someone pay was condemning enough on its own, and at the very least quite suspicious. That, combined with his convenient lack of availability to talk. Though, Ciel supposed Alois could have added that detail to take the attention off of himself, or make himself look more like a victim than anything. But he knew that wasn’t likely. Ciel knew Alois to be many things, but never a petty thief or a petty liar. No, if he wanted to steal or lie, he would do it in a much more grand way. He’d make a show of it.

“Interesting.” Ciel noted, his knee bouncing slightly as the wheels in his mind began to turn. “I suppose that’s rather suspicious in itself. To threaten you at a public gathering, that’s-” He paused then, knocked from his focused trance as the other stood from his seat and unbuttoned his coat. Ciel couldn’t help but notice how while his style hadn’t changed, his physique certainly had. The other, now a young man, was slightly larger now and well-built. Even in adulthood, he was still just as tall and slender and handsome as he was before.

Catching himself in the thought Ciel cleared his throat, his cheeks flushing a soft pink as he turned his head towards the fire. “Th-That is... Alois, I’m going to make a suggestion that you won’t like. But I need you to hear me.”

Tossing the coat onto the back of the chair, his eyes caught Ciel’s shy gaze. It was odd, how he seemed to be flustered at times and so composed at others. Of course he remembered their interactions as children, brushing shoulders, the teasing, the dances, but never anything overt. It was his secret weapon - the way he knew he made the Head of Phantomhive blush. It brought a playful smirk to his face before hearing the next comment. 

“What is that, then? You’re going to lock me up for some stupid crime that I have no need for?” He raised an eyebrow, standing straight and pulling his vest down over the top of his pants, the ensemble both dramatic and flattering in every way. Skeptical, he added, “Are you aware of how many  _ priceless gemstones _ I own?”

“No, and I don’t care to know.” Ciel scoffed, standing from his chair with the help of his cane. “I don’t plan to lock you up, in fact, I’m not convinced you did anything wrong. It’s as I said before, this is just a formality matter.” He took a step closer to Alois then, making sure he had his attention. Everything in him hated what he was about to suggest, but he really felt he had no choice.

Ciel stood straight, as if mimicking Alois so as to seem just as tall and confident. “I believe it would be smart for us to stay close until the culprit is found. Frankly, I find your uncle to be the most suspicious and I haven’t even spoken to him yet.” He explained, bringing a hand to his temple as he imagined what a headache this would prove to be. “If he is guilty and he made that threat to you, he may not stop at theft. He may be planning to frame you in some way. If I keep you where I can see you, I can vouch for your innocence.”

Pursing his lips, the man seemed to be caught in thought. While he would enjoy the company, it wasn’t his preferred guest. He had little concern that he would be the one to be locked away, trusting Claude with that sort of thing. Then, he did have a point regarding his uncle’s threat. It certainly wouldn’t be out of character. The blonde sighed, snatching his coat off the back of the chair and tossing it over his shoulder, walking past Ciel to the other side of the room in thought. 

“So... you want to be stuck here... with me.” He considered. still pacing about the room. “As much as I would rather find you dead outside my home instead, I suppose you do have a point... Plus, it could be fun.”

Ciel did his best to hide a scowl, crossing his arms in protest. “I didn’t say anything about  _ wanting  _ to,” He grumbled, doing his best to ignore the latter comment. “Do you want me to vouch for your innocence or don’t you?”

Truthfully, Ciel dreaded the thought of being stuck in a house with Alois Trancy for longer than a few minutes. Though, it wasn’t due to their apparent dislike of one another. If anything, it was horribly awkward. Before things fell apart, before they fought that night as boys, some resemblance of a friendship was forming. Ciel didn’t despise Alois’ presence so much, and even began to find amusement in some of his jokes and dramatic stories. But that awful night, when he was challenged, he feared he would die. He feared Alois. And he nearly killed him because of it.

“Truthfully, Phantomhive, I don’t care.” He admitted, pulling a book from his shelf and opening it to an early page. Leaning against his bookcase, he was now on the complete other side of the room, a physical distance betraying the deeper one between the two men now. Eight years without a hello, eight years without asking if he’d even survived, eight years without even asking if he was okay. And yet, his fiancée had reached out instead. He was embarrassed to say he ever found a taste of companionship in such a man. 

After silently reading a poem or two from the book, extending the silence into discomfort, he rolled his eyes and snapped it shut. “I guess it could be interesting.” He admitted begrudgingly, looking up at the Earl with complete disdain. “But I won’t hesitate to kill you if you try anything funny.” He smirked to himself, lifting his head now. “I still think about you gasping for air after your... little fall that day in order to sleep soundly.”

Turning to face the other man, Ciel opened his mouth as if to say something in opposition, but thought it best not. He let out a quiet sigh, averting his eyes to the floor.

There were so many things he wanted to say. He wanted to scream at him, demanding a reason to apologize when Ciel felt he was only defending himself that night. He wanted to cry and apologize and explain everything to the other boy. He wanted to tell him how Lizzie wouldn’t have sent a single letter if it weren’t for Ciel’s comments wondering about Alois’ wellbeing.

But when Alois was like this- angry and stubborn and seething- there was no point. Though they were both grown men now, they each still carried the stubbornness of a young child.

“It’s getting late.” Ciel noted, changing the subject before anymore harsh words could be exchanged between the two of them. “Sebastian will remain nearby me, but at night he’ll help your servants in keeping an eye on the grounds. No one enters or leaves the property without my-  _ our  _ knowledge.” He corrected himself, remembering that this wasn’t his home. “Is that understood, Sebastian?”

The butler bowed, his hand over his chest as he smiled at his master. “Yes, my Lord. Shall I help the staff prepare dinner?”

“If they need it.” Ciel responded, shortly.

Alois pouted slightly, eyes narrowing towards the other man before him. While Ciel was always one to state his intentions, the blonde knew that he was rarely truthful. The sudden need to be closer to him made him suspicious, at the very least. With a turn of his heel, he left the room, choosing not to entertain his unwelcome guest. Without so much as a single word, he began to walk upstairs and out of sight.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work of fiction is an original collaborative work between tumblr users @theearltrancy and @floweryfreelance. Its original format was in that of a roleplay, and has been edited to be a more cohesive story. This work was created on 12.15.20 and completed on 2.27.21 due to a brief hiatus.  
> Please consider following each author for more fictional works.

Alois took his dinner in his office that evening, refusing to join the other Earl. He’d had a room prepared for him, but that was the most he would do to cooperate. Instead, he was enveloped in a letter he’d gotten that morning from his false cousin, Druitt. The page was perfumed, of course, and the handwriting far too flowery for most men of his status. 

Propping his feet up onto his desk, he slouched back into his chair to read it over again. It was somewhat hurtful that his false family all believed he’d done something horrible by now, having spoken to Arnold and not him. Even if they weren’t his real blood relatives, it made him wonder if this is what it would’ve been like if he’d had them. Were humans always so spiteful and judgmental? Why, then, was everyone so quick to blame and abandon him? 

“I paid all your debts for you...” He mumbled, balling the letter up and tossing it towards the fire. He missed, crossing his arms and spinning the chair the other direction.

That evening, Ciel ate his dinner alone in the dining room. He was quite hungry from his long day, but could barely do more than pick at his food and fidget with the silverware in his hands. After a few irksome encouraging words from Sebastian asking him to eat Ciel dismissed him, leaving him alone at the dining room table. He sat silently, his gaze on the plate of food in front of him though he wasn’t really looking at it. He was lost in thought completely, still in shock from his reunion with Alois.

This wasn’t how Ciel had wanted to do things. After all those years, he assumed one day they would meet again- they would talk and heal from that night, and even if it was a slow process they would work towards becoming friends. But this investigation, Ciel’s own bloody career, had to go and spoil it. Not that he would have had the courage to do it any other way, seeing as it was Lizzie who sent those letters after hearing him wondering about Alois- he should have sent them himself.

Sighing to himself, Ciel accepted that his appetite was now completely ruined. He stood from the table, tucking his gloves into his pants pocket as he used his cane to hold most of his weight. He wandered out of the room then, only to run into Hannah, who was dusting some of the portraits that hung in the hallway. He nearly walked past her without a word, but paused.

“Where might I find your master at this hour?” He inquired. Hannah responded with a coy bow of her head, telling him that the nobleman of the house was in his study. Ciel followed her there, thanking her silently as she parted with him in front of the study door. After taking a beat to be sure of his decision, he hesitantly knocked on the door.

Raising his head at the noise, he was excited for only a beat. Then, a sense of disdain washed over him as he kicked the chair back around to face his desk. Sighing, he placed his elbows on the cool wooden surface and ruffled his hair to settle the nervous energy he still felt. He could feel in his gut that it was not one of his own servants, despite wanting it to be so badly. 

“Make it quick, Phantomhive.” He ordered, his own way of allowing him into the room. Claude crossed the space, opening it for him with only a gesture from the Trancy Earl, far more serious once one was on his bad side. He would remain civil either way, but he’d detached from the other. Childhood friendship meant nothing to him now.

Ciel stepped into the room, still keeping his distance from the other by remaining only a few feet from the door. They stayed in silence for a moment, before Ciel cleared his throat to speak.

“I wish to speak with you.” He spoke calmly, his attention then briefly turning towards the demon in the room. “ _ Alone _ , preferably.”

Claude turned to his master, looking for some instruction to leave or stay. A wave of his hand excused the butler from the room and he did just that, gently closing the door behind him and leaving the two young men alone in the thick tension that filled the room.

Ciel took a single step forward then, now closer to Alois’ desk. “I don’t know how long this investigation will take, and I’d prefer for us to not be.. like  _ this _ , while it’s going on.” He swallowed, though he did his best to hide his discomfort. “I think you’ll agree we have a lot to talk about, whether or not you’ll admit it to me.”

“Oh, so we’re talking as people now.” He remarked, standing as the other man approached and keeping distance between the two wide. He strode to the window, staring out into his garden where the triplets were finishing up for the evening, pruning a large apple tree. Despite his own discomfort, he refused to let any of that show, opting instead to do anything unrelated to distract him from the conversation. 

“So let me get this straight-” He began, snorting to himself in dark amusement. Alois turned around now, walking around his desk towards Ciel. “You get me thinking we’re becoming friends, yeah? Then you stab me through the gut, almost kill me, get dragged off the property by your dirty watchdog, and then never speak to me again..” He paused, putting up a finger in mock surprise, “Except, oh no, you have your little girlfriend bother me to forgive you, even though I don’t hear a word from you until you accuse me of theft!” His eyes narrowed, all traces of amusement gone from his face as he turned around again, walking towards the fire going beside the doorway and slumped into a chair facing it. He had no plans to discuss the matter civilly.

Ciel gripped his cane in his hand, a rush of anger surging through him. He had hoped they would have been able to discuss things more maturely, though he wasn’t sure why he was so optimistic for that in the first place. This hadn’t been some silly childhood argument.

“If you remember correctly, I stabbed you through the gut while you were on top of me, trying to cut off my  _ head _ !” Ciel spat back, trying to keep himself from raising his voice too loudly. “And if you  _ must  _ know, Elizabeth sent those letters because of me! Once I learned the truth, I-” He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. “That isn’t... I’m trying to tell you it was a misunderstanding. I was under the impression that you had something to do with the death of my  _ parents _ , Alois. That is why I challenged you to begin with.”

Every word was true, though he didn’t speak them very poetically. When they were boys, Ciel thought that Alois played some part in the deaths of his parents- in fact, he believed it whole-heartedly. He challenged Alois to a duel that day and didn’t even explain why, yet Alois still accepted the challenge. Everything fell apart after then. When Ciel learned he was wrong, he was mortified. He had never been so ashamed. He could admit that now, as an adult.

Sighing, he kicked the balled up paper on the floor from earlier into the flames, watching it alight. “Such a shame I missed.” He commented under his breath. Alois turned his head, looking at Ciel from over his shoulder. For all he knew, this could be another lie. “Right. And then when you find out you’re wrong, you leave me to rot for eight years. Phantomhive, you had every opportunity to apologize to me. I could’ve died and you wouldn’t have even known. Just admit you don’t care, you want me to absolve your guilty conscience, and move on.” 

In all honesty, it was half-believable. Both were manipulated by demons in their ear as children to think the other was somehow to blame for their own misery - Alois over the death of his brother and Ciel over the death of his parents. Neither were even aware of the other until their teens, when an unholy rivalry laid claim to their lives. Alois played along for his beloved caretaker and revenge, Ciel out of rage and hostility. It wasn’t until Alois had been bloodied, begging on his knees for him to believe that they’d both been lied to that any other thought crossed their minds. It hurt to know that he could do all that and still Ciel needed to do his own research to believe his dying words.

“As I’ve said already, what do you think Lizzie’s letters were about?” Ciel spat, though his tone was tainted with something that could only be described as pleading. “As soon as I found out the truth I was.. I was mortified, Alois. She kept pushing me to write to you but I couldn’t, I-” He paused a moment, gathering his composure as he leaned one hand on the desk beside him. “It wasn’t pride, it was  _ shame _ . I couldn’t let it go, so she wrote to you on my behalf. That was the only reason I knew you had recovered.”

Talking of it now reminded Ciel of the pain he felt at that horrible time. For such a stubborn and prideful boy he had never felt such shame and disdain for his own actions. It wasn’t his pride that kept him from doing the right thing, it was pure embarrassment- something he didn’t know how to properly handle. And he was trying to communicate that now, though he feared he wasn’t doing it well.

“I’m apologizing to you, Alois.” Ciel said surely, swallowing hard as he stood with a straight back, though he still felt so small. “I know it’s late. We were both manipulated and we know that now. I’m saying I’m  _ sorry _ .” Though only one eye was visible, the look in it was genuine and apologetic. Eight years ago, it would have been a miracle to get this sort of reaction from Ciel Phantomhive, but he knew better now. He was still perfectly capable of being the stubborn, childish rich boy, but he was man enough now to admit his own wrongdoings.

The reaction finally rattled the blonde, splayed out in his chair in front of the fire, watching the flames dance. He crossed one leg over the other, folding his hands together and resting them against his mouth. However much he wanted to believe the other man’s words, it was proving difficult as he held onto almost a decade of hurt and loneliness. Perhaps pride got in the way, but for him, loneliness was such a heavy feeling. Burdened with so much time alone with his thoughts, he’d made Ciel into such a horrible person and had trouble seeing past anything but his distaste. 

“Sometimes I would see you in public, in passing.” He admitted, quiet and serious. “This whole time, I thought you just wanted me dead. And you let me believe that... I thought you and my family and everyone else deserted me, and most did. I sometimes think about what it would’ve been like to grow up with a friend, while you grew up surrounded by them.” He paused, sighing and burying his whole face now in his hands. The time they were bound by fate had passed and they had grown apart for the worst of reasons, even knowing now why. Despite his honesty, this was a friendship that would be difficult to repair regardless.

Ciel crossed the room, standing in front of Alois just to the side of the chair. The fire warmed his back and legs, almost enough that it was uncomfortable. He needed to make this right, or at least do what he could to set things on the right track. Now having apologized, he could help but hope he would hear the same from the other.

“I thought about that, too. I did.” He admitted, unable to look Alois in the eye for very long before turning his head towards the fire. “I was used to being alone. I thought life would go on but- then I learned we were both toyed with. Lied to, let’s call it as it was..” He trailed off, scowling slightly as he remembered how much they were manipulated by those around them. They had something real, and it was ruined over a lie. “I have no excuse other than my shame,” Ciel added, now forcing himself to look Alois in the eye. “I’m not expecting things to be as they were before, I just.. I’m trying to apologize to you.”

Despite how he had emotionally matured over the years, Ciel still found this difficult to do. Voices in his mind shouted at him, reminding him how poorly Alois had treated him, how he tried to kill him too despite not hitting a fatal blow. There was anger in him still, but he knew this was right. If he had learned anything from his dear fiance over the last decade, he had learned to swallow his own pride when it was most important to do so. In that regard, she trained him well.

Alois looked up at the other man, anger seeming to fade for a split-second. He was starting to understand logically, but his emotions held him back from accepting. He scowled, looking away once again into the flame. Sighing heavily, he stood, plucking his coat from the back of the chair which he’d set down earlier. 

“Then I suppose I appreciate your attempt. But I do not accept.” He snapped, turning to walk out of the room, opening the door and gesturing to Claude down the hallway to take his coat. The conversation was making him tired, and he was more than willing to lay down now to process it all. “Hannah will lead you to your room when you’re ready.” He remarked, leaving to disappear down the hall and into his room at the end. 

Now alone, Alois broke. He didn’t take time to undress, simply falling backwards onto his bed, his shirt untucking from his pants and revealing the light pink of the scar underneath. Catching it in a mirror on the other side of the room, Alois’ eyes watered and he sat up to take a good look at it. He sniffed, getting overwhelmed by the heirloom that remained from their previous entanglement. It had taken months to heal properly and scar over in the way it did now. Much like the symbol, the man was still healing from it all. He was stupid to think he could just forget Ciel Phantomhive, and the destruction such a man brought with him. How he could destroy a life so completely and think not to apologize until they were trapped here... it was utterly beyond him.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This work of fiction is an original collaborative work between tumblr users @theearltrancy and @floweryfreelance. Its original format was in that of a roleplay, and has been edited to be a more cohesive story. This work was created on 12.15.20 and completed on 2.27.21 due to a brief hiatus.  
> Please consider following each author for more fictional works.

Ciel stood in place as Alois left, honestly quite stunned at the outcome of their talk. He had apologized hadn’t he? He knew that wouldn’t be enough to fix everything, but he at the very least expected Alois to accept his apology and give him one as well. This wasn’t  _ only  _ Ciel’s fault, of course. Alois held some of the responsibility as well.

He gripped his cane tightly in his hand, gritting his teeth as he looked towards the door, glaring. Only a beat passed before Ciel made the hasty decision to follow Alois, looking both ways down the hallway to try and remember which way his room was.  _ It was to the left _ , he thought,  _ I remember it being at the end of the hall _ . Ciel made his way down the hall, doing his best not to stomp as he struggled to cool himself down. How  _ dare  _ he speak to him that way? He had every right to be angry and hurt- Ciel was, too- but things  _ couldn’t _ go this way. The last eight years had been  _ exhausting _ .

As he approached Alois’ bedroom door, he didn’t hesitate to turn the handle and let himself in. He had done so plenty of times when they were boys, and he was determined to get through to Alois if it took all night. He barged in, a number of prepared things to say ready in his mind, but he stopped. He saw Alois standing at the foot of his bed, lifting his shirt and looking at the scar on his abdomen. The scar Ciel left there. The young man froze, wide eyed and focused on the healed wound that stained Alois’ pale skin. He had never seen it before. Somehow, seeing it made all of this more... _ real _ .

Looking up in surprise, he hadn’t realized he’d begun crying. Alois quickly lowered his shirt, covering the broken line that was the scar. It ran all the way from his lower rib cage to his hip, a gash that had been messy and ragged when it was first made. His skin attempted to reconnect, but there now lied a line of lighter pink skin that separated his torso into two halves. Hastily, he brought his hand to his eyes, wiping off any evidence that he’d been affected. 

“Oh.” He said simply, more to himself than anyone else. “You’re here.” 

Alois was actually silent for once, slightly embarrassed but mostly taken by his own emotions. It was a rare state for him to be caught in, so used to spending his evenings alone and so used to feeling things alone. Older and calmer, but never stoic and unaffected. The man pushed his hand through his hair, attempting to adjust himself properly.

Ciel swallowed the breath he had been holding, though his shoulders remained stiff and uncomfortable. The scar was larger than he had expected it to be. If stabbing Alois wasn’t bad enough, he was left with a constant reminder, one that he faced every time he looked in the mirror.

The dark haired young man averted his eyes to the floor as he pushed the door closed behind him. The tension in the room was still thick, but both young men could sense things had become less volatile. Perhaps all of that yelling at one another was what they needed in order to talk normally.

“...I didn’t speak to you during all that time because I-”  _ Swallow your pride, Phantomhive _ , he thought to himself.  _ For once in your bloody life, swallow it _ . “I was ashamed. Horribly ashamed. I had been used and manipulated and lied to. I thought you were to blame for all of the bad things that had happened to me- that had been done to me.” Ciel looked up now, his visible eye piercing Alois’ with a sorrowful gaze. “Of course I wanted to kill you.” He took a few cautious steps forward, still keeping his distance so as to not push Alois any further away. “Elizabeth knew how I felt. She wrote you those letters because I wanted- I needed to know how you were doing. That you were alright.”

Ciel rolled his shoulders back as he straightened his posture, only now realizing how he seemed to be shrinking in front of the other young man. “I nearly killed you- we nearly killed each other. I don’t expect you to forgive me in one night, but I don’t wish for us to live as enemies any longer. I’m sorry.”

It was unlikely that Ciel had ever sounded this truthful in his life, other than perhaps when he spoke to his fiance. It was true that the Phantomhive Earl had a habit of lying through his teeth to sway any situation in his favor, but he wouldn’t do that now. He couldn’t. And luckily for him, no matter how guarded Alois’ emotions kept him, few people knew Ciel as well as Alois Trancy did.

The blonde sighed, feeling shaky and exhausted after the earlier encounter. As much as he wished to hold up his facade, he wasn’t hateful. It was rather quite the opposite. Where he’d found his only friend was also where he’d nearly met his end. There were moments in those years that he wished he had, if only to shorten the wick that burned around them. Defeated, Alois hung his head and let his shirt fall to his hip once again. 

“I know.” He answered, matter-of-fact. “I know that. I don’t suppose either of us can wipe away the past.” His eyes shifted to the side, gazing regretfully at himself in the mirror as if he no longer recognized that person. “Come, sit.” He offered, eyes locked far away in his reflection. 

Part of him knew that while danger had existed between them, this moment was safe. It was sacred. There were no appearances to uphold and nothing left to lie about. It was just two childhood friends and a tether of fate that wrapped vice-tight around their waists. There would be no ridding one of the other, no matter what they tried and all things considered, no human knew as much about the Head of Trancy as Ciel damn Phantomhive.

Ciel’s heart thumped in his chest, but for once it wasn’t caused by nerves- instead, he felt hopeful. He cautiously approached the bed, sitting beside Alois and leaving a few inches between the two of them. He sat straight-backed with his cane leaning against the mattress beside him. Unprompted, both young men took a deep breath simultaneously, preparing for whatever was coming next.

“You’re right,” Ciel spoke gently, breaking the icy silence. “We can’t erase what happened. But I don’t want to see you framed for a crime you didn’t commit, and I’m sure you don’t either. Let me help you.” He turned his head then, meeting Alois’ eyes. “I don’t hate you. I couldn’t.”

This kind of talk felt strange to both young men. Even as children, most of their talks were playful banter with a bit of an edge to it. Every now and then they would share a softer gaze, perhaps catch the other blushing, or subconsciously stand or sit as close as they could to one another without being seen as odd. Both as boys and now as men, the two Earls struggled to drop their facade, even when it was just the two of them alone. A conversation like this was progress, without a doubt.

The thought brought a small smirk to the corners of the blonde’s lips, playfully threatening to make him even smile. While he would have gone down in pride and flames on his own, it was a warm thought that one of the heads of the case at least believed him. His false family would see him hanged and dead for their crimes before he could ever save himself, but there wasn’t a single secret between the two. 

While it had been years since they sat together like this, it called back to some of his happiest memories. They’d spend hours trying to best one another intellectually, a playful dance macabre. Many of their shared jokes were unspoken, rather just a look or an acknowledgement, an eyebrow raise. Over the many years, the responsibility of adulthood had settled in, walls built to keep everyone out of each man’s secret world. The public only knew the stoic, flirtatious, and well-mannered man Alois had become and none of the burden he carried for it. A puppet for a demon inside these walls, but nothing more than an heir and a noble to the world outside the manor. Alois looked up finally, ice blue eyes meeting a deeper blue, an unspoken magnetic desire to connect on a human level, a desperate need to be honest with someone. 

“I was also only a child.” He admitted, acknowledging their shared deception. “We were both manipulated. You... You had the right, had it been the truth, Phantomhive.” He admitted, swallowing his pride. Hard. “I could never hate you, no matter how damn hard I tried to. And I did try. I simply expected your hatred to be real, that would make it easy, right?” Alois let out a soft wistful laugh, his voice bell-like in quality. He had a way of filling a room and encompassing everyone within it. “And- it... it didn’t.”

In a moment of uncertainty Ciel gently placed his hand against Alois’ shoulder, hoping the contact would bring some comfort to him, if not both of them. Physical affection had never been one of Ciel’s strengths- neither had words, for that matter. He was always the type to side with himself during a disagreement, the type to never admit his wrongs even if he knew deep down inside they were there. But every word Alois said was true. Every last syllable.

“I assumed you hated me, as well.” Ciel stifled a pensive laugh, looking down at his own lap as he kept his hand on Alois’ shoulder. They were broader now- a man’s shoulders. Not as frail as they were when they were boys. “I couldn’t see how you would have felt any other way. That’s why Elizabeth turned to writing to you, just to… Well, just to comfort me, I suppose. I should have written them myself.”

Ciel’s mind wandered back to the case momentarily- likely his mind’s way of coping when his emotions became too strong. Not a single one of the suspects Ciel has spoken to seemed to have committed the theft, including Alois. They all had alibis or no motive for stealing the jewels, which left Arnold Trancy as seemingly the most likely to be guilty. Considering his feelings towards Alois, it wouldn’t surprise me if he had planned to frame the Earl for royal theft, the punishment for which would almost certainly be execution. If Arnold Trancy’s goal was to have Alois killed, to what lengths would he go to make sure it was done? The thought made Ciel’s heart sink. This entire situation was painfully poetic; two young men, formerly enemies, brought back together when one’s life is threatened; the type of plot someone like Alois might enjoy reading in a book.

Suddenly nervous at the thought, Ciel turned towards Alois again, subconsciously holding his shoulder a bit tighter now. “I’m going to put this right, Trancy. Just, please, at least for now, stay close to me. If your uncle really is attempting to frame you, I can’t let you out of my sight.”

Though there was a light smile at his lips prior, it fell at the mention of the situation once again. Ciel and Alois both knew the severity of the situation, and Alois in particular did not trust Arnold a single ounce. His cousins had held that man back many times before and he refused to let it go, now only finding comfort in eliminating Alois entirely rather than proving him not to be the rightful heir. He wouldn’t stop until he was eliminated and the fortune could belong to him. Suddenly antsy, the man stood and walked to his closet, pulling out a silk pajama set without a single wrinkle in its face. Without hesitation, he tossed it onto the floor and shuffled through for another set as a distraction. 

“Are we sure this isn’t an excuse you’re using to shadow me in my most intimate moments? The dead of night? Oh, the romance of it all...” He mumbled, eyes shifting to the other man, seemingly taken by embarrassment, as if he had spoken without thinking. The blonde smiled to himself, bringing a finger to his lips. “I understand. There is nothing that man wants more than me mangled under my own carriage.” 

He pulled out a second pajama set, a floor-length cotton nightgown with an absurd amount of lace and ribbon to tie the neck, complete with a patching silk robe. The robe itself was ornate and decorated with painted butterflies in a vibrant black tone, absurdly long complete with white silk to trim the edges. One could see that perhaps while Alois never deserved the wealth he’d finessed, he did spend it well, as if a child forever playing house.

Alois’ words caused heat to rise to Ciel’s cheeks, something Alois had always had a knack for. Ciel turned his head away as if to give Alois a bit of privacy, though he knew it was truly to conceal how flustered Alois’ comments made him.

Truthfully, this was another thing that reminded the Earl of their time together as boys. Alois always found ways to make Ciel blush and lose his composure, always for his own entertainment. He’d find ways to fluster the younger boy- brushing his fingers through the other’s dark, silky hair, making a subtle comment dusted with flirtatiousness- Alois seemed to be a young man of more than one talent, and getting a rise out of Ciel Phantomhive was certainly one of them.

Though, if only Ciel allowed himself to admit it, he found it quite charming. He always had.

“Alois this isn’t the time for your teasing jokes…” Ciel sighed, standing from the bed with the aid of his cane. He was worried for the other young man, good and truly worried. “Your life is at stake and I don’t want to leave you-” He nearly choked on his words then, having intended to change the phrasing before letting the words leave his lips. The blush tinting his cheeks darkened as he began making his way towards the door, hoping to leave before he embarrassed himself any further. “I-I’ll instruct your maid to guard your door tonight, so.. I bid you goodnight, Trancy.”

“Who ever said it was a joke, dog?” He retorted, eyebrow raising in a playful tease. Though there was plenty to be serious about, this solitude between the two made him feel like a young boy again, toying with his stoic friend to see how far he could push. As boys, he would go as far as touching him or placing his fingers under the other’s jaw, though both knew there was nothing more behind that. Nothing more than playful childishness. Even as an adult, the blond still wasn’t sure why any of it left such strong memories on his heart. He supposed play was the most intimate he’d ever been with another by choice. 

It tasted an odd amount like puppy love. 

He found himself smiling at the thought, some heat finding its way to his cheeks despite his intention. The thought of being comforted through the night... Why did it seem so appealing? “Goodnight to you as well, Phantomhive.” He paused, turning his attention now to unbuttoning his shirt. “Do sleep well... I suppose I’ll see you at breakfast.” 

Alois allowed a gentle smile to cross his lips, nodding to the other man in a soft farewell. It was the kindest he’d looked in nearly a decade, and it was reserved for the other Earl.

Afraid he would say something he’d regret again Ciel cleared his throat, nodding in Alois’ direction as a way of saying a final goodnight. As he closed the bedroom door behind him, he found himself slumping against it as he ran a frustrated hand over his face. It could have gone worse, he thought to himself, thankful at least that they seemed to be getting back to their old ways. He smiled softly to himself.

The Earl was suddenly shaken from his thoughts as he sensed the presence of another person. He nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned his head to see the Trancy maid, Hannah, standing still just a few feet down the hall, and staring him down. “O-Oh, I-” He stuttered, straightening his posture as he stumbled to lean casually on his cane once again. “I was.. Just saying goodnight to your master. We agreed you would guard his bedroom tonight, is that understood?” Ciel ordered, quickly adjusting to his role as a nobleman.

Hannah bowed her head with a gentle expression on her face, silently accepting the order. Ciel nodded in agreement, turning on his heel to make his way back to the guest bedroom just down the hall, though he wouldn’t fall asleep for at least an hour more. In one evening, Ciel had spoken more to Alois Trancy than he had in the last eight years.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work of fiction is an original collaborative work between tumblr users @theearltrancy and @floweryfreelance. Its original format was in that of a roleplay, and has been edited to be a more cohesive story. This work was created on 12.15.20 and completed on 2.27.21 due to a brief hiatus.  
> Please consider following each author for more fictional works.

Despite having spent the night patrolling the grounds, Sebastian arrived at his master’s sleeping quarters at no later than half past eight o’clock the next morning. With a bit of a sluggish start, Ciel was soon out of bed and choosing his attire for the day.

“This is all we have, is it?” Ciel questioned, eyeing the ensemble Sebastian held up to display for him.

The butler smiled kindly but regretfully. “Yes, my Lord. Unfortunately, this was the only attire kept in the carriage.”

Ciel sighed, running his fingertips over the velvety fabric. “Oh well, I suppose it serves me right, spending the night so unexpectedly..”

The room remained silent as the Earl changed out of his nightwear and into his day clothes. The spare attire from the carriage was a rich purple velvet ensemble, with black lace trim lining each garment and golden buttons accenting his vest and wrist cuffs. It felt a bit dressy, but it would have to do. He fiddled with the fabric and smoothed out every wrinkle that caught his eye as Sebastian secured his eye patch. The butler took notice of this, seeing as Ciel typically never fussed so much over his clothing. He smirked.

“Is something on your mind, my Lord?” Sebastian inquired, doing his best to hide his smirk. “You’re awfully fussy this morning.”

Ciel shuddered at the comment, glaring at the demon through the mirror. “Don’t describe me as you would describe a child, Sebastian. I just want to look presentable, is that so odd?”

“Not at all, my Lord..” The butler cooed as his master turned to face him, allowing him to make any final adjustments before they went down for breakfast. “Not at all.”

By the time Ciel made his way to the dining room, accompanied by his butler, he was pleased to see Alois had already come down. The thought of wandering this house while he waited for the Trancy Earl to pamper himself irked him. “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting,” Ciel apologized as he entered the room, moving to sit at the table in the chair Sebastian pulled out for him. “I hope you weren’t waiting long.”

This felt better. The room felt lighter, and the atmosphere wasn’t as thick as it was the previous night. For the first time in nearly a decade, Ciel Phantomhive was glad to see Alois Trancy, rather than on edge.

The night had passed in heavy silence, though Alois attributed the lingering tension to not being used to guests anymore. He felt like a child on Christmas eve, for once looking forward to the morning, to spending more time with Ciel. It was a feeling that seemed irrational, especially when he hadn’t particularly forgiven the other but rather agreed to bury the hatchet. It was like an orchestral crescendo, the way his anger and hatred had been lifted from him. It made him feel stupidly light and nearly high. Once he fell asleep, he did so with a smile gently on his lips. 

It was out of character for him to not only be awake and dressed at this hour, let alone as chipper as he was. Though no longer a child, he was hiding his excitement under a thin layer of ice. He struggled not to smile at the sight of his childhood friend entering the room, once again on his side and prepared to defend him. 

Crossing the room, his heeled shoes knocked against the expensive parquet tile of the floors. Today he was a vision in deep emerald green, tailored pants meeting a black shirt at the waist and wrapped in a pinstriped tuxedo vest that only peeked out from a deep green wool coat. He’d completed it with an overly ornate bow tie at the neck, a cameo sitting right at his adam’s apple. Perhaps this kind of flaunting was why anyone would believe he’d involve himself in theft; he certainly had a taste for the flamboyant. Of course, all doubt would be erased with one look into his face, a sheepish smile placed onto it as if a painting.

Ciel took note of the other’s lack of a greeting, worried momentarily that Alois had once again changed his mind during the night and decided to hate him again. No, that wasn’t it. Perhaps he was doing this to keep suspicion or confusion among the servants at bay. Yes, surely that was it. Stuck in his own thoughts Ciel couldn’t help but notice how nice the other young man looked that morning- it was easier to notice when they weren’t angry and yelling at one another. Even after all this time, the blond man managed to maintain his feminine aura and charm. Under the table Ciel ran his suddenly clammy hands along the fabric of his pants, swallowing as he shook the thoughts from his head.

The majority of breakfast went by silently, with no more than subtle small talk to occasionally break the silence between bites of food and sips of juice. During the long periods of silence, Ciel devised a plan in his mind; he knew they were on a timeline, and there wasn’t much time to waste.

“Trancy,” Ciel spoke up as he cleared his throat, breaking the silence. “I think it would be best for me to pay your uncle a visit today... _ again _ . I doubt he’ll be too busy to speak with us on a Tuesday afternoon.” His emphasis earned a smirk from his butler, who stood tall by the room’s exit. The Earl sat up straight then as he released a deep breath through his nose, something he tended to do when he was about to say something he didn’t want to. “If you will,” He began, folding his hands in front of him with his elbows on the table, leaning against them. “I want you to accompany me. I’d rather not leave you here alone, in case your uncle really is framing you and has another trick up his sleeve as a last resort. Besides, interrogating him with you there might benefit me…” Ciel noted, almost to himself.

The blond’s smile turned mischievous, appreciating the tone Ciel held with his suggestion. He swirled his drink absentmindedly, eyeing the other and tilting his head. How he enjoyed the way the man before him could also manipulate with such finesse. 

“I’d be honored.” He noted, sly and playful. “What do you think you’ll do if he tries pulling a knife on me, though?” He teased, lifting his cup of coffee to his lips slowly, “would you die for me?” He pried, seeing just how red he could make Ciel’s face before they chose to part. While a playful atmosphere filled the air, the question itself was a fair one. This man had been trying to knock him from the Trancy throne itself as long as he’d held it. It would be an understatement to say Alois did not trust him. 

Even so, the blond’s hypnotizing gaze remained on Ciel and betrayed no fear.

Ciel nearly choked on his own breath, not because of the question posed by Alois but because of that smug look on his face. He hadn’t seen that face since they were boys, and yet it still had the same unsettling effect on him. He nonchalantly cleared his throat and took a sip of his beverage, trying his best to compose himself once more. This was a serious matter after all, and Alois had a point.

“...I considered that.” He noted, leaning back in his seat. “I think it would be best for there to be as few people present as possible, so as to keep him from thinking we’re there to overpower him. So, with your permission, I’d like you and I to only be accompanied by my butler.” Ciel suggested, knowing full well that the Trancy demon butler, Claude, seldom left his master’s side. “Sebastian will protect you, should anything go wrong. You have my word.” He assured the other young man, his tone suddenly more serious and truthful.

It would be a lie to say he wanted any excuse to avoid dragging Claude along- that demon had always had it out for him and made him terribly uncomfortable, not to mention Sebastian didn’t seem to like him much either. But truly, Ciel did feel that keeping their numbers as small as possible would be in their best interest. He could explain to Arnold Trancy that, as a main suspect, Alois Trancy was not to leave his sight. Perhaps that would loosen Arnold Trancy’s tongue, or at the very least encourage him to show his true colors.

Quickly, his eyes flickered to his own butler whose stone expression betrayed no tone of nervousness. It was extremely rare the two were ever separated, and despite being aware that Claude had lied to him about Ciel, he still didn’t grasp his true motives. Rather, knowing the demon cared not for him past a chess piece or a light snack would actually break him. It was clear that the thought of being apart from him still made him uneasy. Turning back to the Phantomhive earl, he sighed, nodding once. 

“Fine. I get it.” He responded, a tinge of nervousness betraying his tone. He knew his story well, but not having back up in case it went awry or having the backup of a former enemy shook him. His gaze turned serious, insight into the kind of man he’d become, blood staining all corners of his dealings. “I do have your word, and should you betray me again, there will be consequences. Understood?”

Ciel’s gaze matched the other’s, serious and unsmiling. All of their kind words and teasing exchanges aside, the two mutually understood one another in this moment. Ciel knew he had no intentions of hurting Alois again, but he was fully aware Alois hadn’t yet been given a reason to believe that, other than Ciel’s word.

“Understood.” The Earl retorted with a single nod, holding eye contact with the other for just a moment longer before picking up his cloth napkin to wipe his lips. “I’d suggest you stay close to Sebastian, just on the off chance your uncle doesn’t take too kindly to seeing you without warning. I’ll explain I’m keeping you close because you’re a main suspect. I’m hoping your presence will startle him enough to slip up.”

Dropping his eyes to the floor, the man stood from his seat and sighed. He crossed the room, stopping closer to Ciel than he seemed to be aware of. Placing his hands on the chest of his coat, he shook it once to straighten out the wool. He was somehow both dignified and held the attitude of a child. 

“He hasn’t taken kindly to me once yet.” He admitted, fixing his hair and shifting uncomfortably. “But you call any man sweet names enough times,” Alois purred, placing a finger underneath the other man’s chin in example and nothing more, “and they’ll start to feel bad about hating you, at the very least.” He paused, the smug smirk returning to his lips as he saw the other look up in bewilderment in the same way he remembered. “Even you, Dog. And even him.” Alois added a playful wink, dropping his hand and walking past the other into his front entryway. 

While it had been only a short while since Alois had last seen his false family, the news of and from them never ceased. Alister sent him copious letters, invites to lavish parties, even just updates of his own daily life. Out of them all, he felt that he was the only one to appreciate him, and it still felt false. The others merely sent him the occasional letter to keep him in their loop in case he dropped dead one day and his wealth was up for grabs. While he certainly hadn’t earned it, the others didn’t deserve it either.

Then there was his uncle, perhaps the closest in proximity and rivalry. They were always cordial with one another in public, but the tension could be cut with a knife. Alois’ story had always had holes in it that Arnold would find and grill him on, leading to false crying and theatrics only to keep his appearances. He doted on the man, hoping that the warmth would one say set his scent off his trail, but Alois supposed that anyone of this despicable blood line couldn’t possibly be truly swayed with kindness and pretend play. 

These thoughts followed him straight to the doorstep of the man, the ride in the carriage there no more than silent and uncomfortable. Trancy was clearly stressed by this experience, feeling more like a prisoner or a hostage than a friend and possibly in danger. He kept his eyes trained to the ground and his arms crossed defiantly, a petulant child at heart. That was, until the door opened and his entire demeanor changed, a bright smile appearing on his face and his aura filling with nothing other than sunshine. 

“Uncle Arnie!!” He exclaimed, giggling and clasping his hands together. “So sorry to bother you! It seems my friend here has some business with us.” He added, shrugging nonchalantly. “Love, would you explain?” Alois chimed, turning to Ciel, discreetly narrowing his eyes slightly as if to suggest he not react to the act before him.

The sudden shift in Alois’ demeanor took Ciel by surprise, but as soon as he caught on to the other’s tactic, he contently turned his attention back towards the man standing at the door. Arnold Trancy was someone he had only seen in passing a handful of times; they had never shared more words than your basic pleasantries all noblemen had perfectly rehearsed since they were children. Still, oddly enough, he could see the Trancy resemblance.

Arnold Trancy was an older man, likely no younger than fifty, with greyed blond hair styled fashionably across the top of his head. Aside from the slight family resemblance, this man’s taste in fashion was far more reserved and mature, wearing a simplistic black and white ensemble with a black wool coat hung over his arm. The air around him had a similarity to Alois’ as well- stoic and confident and determined to intimidate, despite the shock currently plastered on his face. Ciel tried his best to hide the smirk on his lips.

“Ah, Lord Trancy. How nice to finally meet you face to face after my multiple attempts at meeting with you,” Ciel said flippantly, a slight twinge of sarcasm hidden in his words. He eyed the coat in the man’s arms, and smiled ever so slightly. “Going somewhere, are we?” He questioned, taking a small step towards the door. “I assure you, I only have a few questions for you, your Lordship. We’ll be out of your hair the sooner we begin.”

Arnold Trancy’s panicked eyes briefly took note of his situation- three against one, one being his allegedly false nephew, and the other two being the Queen’s personal watchdog and his strangely intimidating butler. He swallowed as he regained his composure, forcing an uncomfortable and reluctant smile as he stood to the side. “How...nice, to have such unexpected guests. Please,” He grumbled, motioning to invite the visitors inside.

Electricity seemed to linger in the air as Alois pushed past Arnold into his home and began unbuttoning his overcoat. “Phantomhive here is investigating a case,” he began, placing his ornate coat onto the more modest coat hanger. It looked as if it might tip with the weight. “We go way back, y’know. He was my first friend when I managed to get back here.” He emphasized as if to say that the other would not be on Arnold’s side. 

Alois wandered into the parlor, plopping himself down onto the couch and crossing his legs to take up as much space as possible. “I’ve been meaning to ask, Arnie,” He began, a tone of false kindness in his voice that wasn’t hard to miss. “How is that loan treating you? I haven’t seen a cent of it returned... I trust you can pay me back?” He goaded, placing a pout on his lips. 

Arnold followed him into the room, sitting across from him and glaring daggers. While initially it may have been cute when Alois was a teen, it was now intentionally hostile between the two. The air of false pleasantries was razor-thin. Both had resolved that they did not like nor love the other, but as many dysfunctional families did, they pretended to for appearances. Both knew this was to be the case, though Arnold was now also in the presence of the Queen’s Watchdog. This little rat could out him for so many things and place suspicion in an instant. 

“I paid it back ages ago, my little bluebell.” He responded, trying to conceal his panic the best he could and flashing a doting smile, to which Alois’ own briefly fell. “So, what is this in regards to?” Arnold demanded, looking up to Ciel who was just now following into the room himself.

As much as he enjoyed a bit of drama, nothing about this little show between Arnold and Alois was entertaining to Ciel. He rolled his eyes as he followed the two of them into the drawing room, taking his seat beside Alois on the couch. As Arnold briefly turned his back Ciel took the opportunity to lightly elbow Alois, shooting him a look that threatened him to keep his distasteful attitude to a minimum. Ciel couldn’t afford to lose this lead on the case.

The young man cleared his throat, sitting tall and confidently as he crossed one leg over the other and giving a nod to his butler to remain close. Sebastian took his position on Arnold’s side of the room, looming near the only exit. “I thank you for meeting with us so suddenly,” Ciel spoke gently, hoping to keep things civil as long as he could. “How nice it must be for the two of you to see one another, yes? I apologize for bringing Mr. Trancy along without warning… You see, he’s a suspect of theft. As are you, your Lordship.” The tone of Ciel’s voice dropped then, the look in his only visible eye threatening and oddly cocky. Ciel was the Queen’s watchdog for a reason, after all- in all his years of wading through society as a high class nobleman, he never felt as confident as he did while interrogating someone he knew to be guilty.

Alois allowed a small smile to creep back onto his lips, admiring his friend’s tactics. While he himself was more of an active member of the Queen’s guards, more one to forge paperwork and observe suspects of interest at events, the interrogation and detective aspects of Ciel’s role always intrigued him. He was not well suited for the same type of work, simply better at being sly and suave. it was in these moments he could see why the other would be so skilled in it. Alois leaned forward slightly, placing his face in his hands and sighing heavily. 

“I regretfully inform you it’s true, Uncle Arnie... “ He whined, playing up his innocence to play on his uncle’s doubts of him being anything but the true heir. While it seemed silly at first, Ciel could see the man’s expression soften towards the blond. 

“Was it... could it be the event we attended?” He offered, to which Alois shot a quick look at his friend through his fingers.

_ Trust me on this, Ciel. I can put him right where we want him. _

Ciel could feel Alois’ eyes on him but refused to acknowledge it, unsure if Arnold Trancy would be observant enough to catch on to their teamwork. Still, Ciel knew he could use Alois’ familiarity with this man to his advantage. A confession was all they needed, though something told the young detective that getting one wouldn’t be as easy as he might hope.

“That’s correct,” Ciel confirmed, casually twisting his cane between his fingers. “You see, at the event at which you were both in attendance- the showing of her Royal Highness’ emerald and diamond parure- the jewels were stolen. Everyone who was in attendance that evening is a suspect, so consider this no more than a formality.” Ciel assured the man with the smallest hint of a comforting smile. “I’ve simply narrowed down the suspects to a select few, among whom the two of you are included. So,” the young man said rather flatly, placing his hands neatly in his lap. “Why don’t you walk me through the events of the evening, starting at the beginning?”

There was no way Arnold could lie, not in front of Alois. The Earl believed Alois had no reason to lie, so if Arnold’s story didn’t match up with his, he’d be caught in a lie. He smirked internally, proud of himself for thinking to bring his long lost friend along with him.

Arnold’s stomach rose into his throat, panic settling in as he quickly realized not only did his story have to match Alois’ exactly, but that they had arrived together. It was likely that his nephew had already told his side of the story, and also that he couldn’t possibly know what he had revealed. He was backed into a corner, and he couldn’t blame Alois for it. It was likely his nephew didn’t intend any of this, but still... if he were not the true heir, is that not a play he’d make? His eyes fell to the ground as he could feel Alois sit up to look him over. Perhaps framing him was a bad idea, for if he were not the true heir, he’d been lying for a decade effortlessly. And if he were, he’d sentenced his own nephew to death. 

At the very least, he needed to survive Ciel Phantomhive, who had become a sort of legend amongst nobility. 

“Well, I arrived slightly before Alois and the others, and I lingered in the parlor for a while. I only briefly met with him, but I lost sight of him pretty quickly. He only spent time with everyone for a few minutes...” He paused, noticing Alois shift across from him, crossing his legs once again, confident. Had he missed something? “I was there for a few hours, socializing, and then I saw him leaving later than the rest of us, into a carriage behind the trees. I wouldn’t say it was particularly suspicious, but...” 

Alois did everything to hold back his smile. There it was - he was only there for an hour or so, got bored quickly, and left early. How convenient that he saw Alois when he wasn’t there anymore.

“Did the two of you speak to one another?” Ciel inquired, curious to see what Alois’ uncle would say about their relationship with him sitting in the room with them. “Pardon my curiosity. I’m only wondering what sort of relationship the two of you must have. After all,” He shifted his legs then, crossing them the opposite way as he plastered a look of false concern on his face. “After how much tragedy your family has seen, I can only imagine how close you must be. Am I wrong?” Once again, something in Ciel’s demeanor shifted. It was as if with every moment that passed, and every word that left his lips, his intentions grew more and more threatening.

The air in the room seemed to grow thicker then, Ciel’s gaze piercing Arnold’s as he waited patiently for an answer. The silence that followed felt long and tense for all of them, but more so for Arnold than anyone else. It was suffocating. Sensing he had struck a nerve Ciel leaned forward to take a shortbread biscuit from the platter on the low table in front of them, still unable to resist sweets even as an adult. “Would you mind ringing for some tea, your Lordship?” He asked kindly, feigning innocence. “I find myself to be thirsty after our journey here. Don’t you, Mr. Trancy?” He turned his attention to his counterpart, his gaze glistening with confidence strong enough to tear the mansion down, brick by brick. Such a look from Ciel felt new to Alois, and somehow equally as enticing.

Smiling innocently, Alois truly wanted to laugh and jab the other. How cunning and how snarky. He loved it but his persona didn’t. Somewhere in his mind he wondered if perhaps Ciel knew that much about him. Regardless, it was nice to see the older man squirm after using him for money when he wasn’t trying to kill him. 

He agreed, perking up and eyeing the older man. “I’m parched myself, Arnie, if you wouldn’t mind.” The admittance prompted Arnold at once, taking the opportunity to get up and leave the room to call a servant. He was clearly nervous and not nearly as well-off, meandering about in a more modest class and yet far from poor. While much of the Trancy family lived in extravagant wealth, Arnold had long since lost his own wealth. Alois instead found himself loaning his own wealth out for unforseen debts, knowing that it would keep him appeased if only a moment longer. 

Alois subtly rolled his eyes as soon as Arnold left the room, leaning back into the couch. Upon his return, Alois straightened his back and smiled as the teapot was placed on the table by a maid that Alois didn’t recognize. The old one must have gotten sick of him. He leaned forward, grabbing a teacup and holding it for the maid to pour some indiscriminate black tea into it. It didn’t smell like anything special, but it wasn’t unpleasant.

“When I returned from that village,” Alois began, “Arnold came to visit me first thing. I was kidnapped when I was very young, but I’m so thankful I was freed and my family came to meet me after I’d returned.” He paused, a tear welling in the corner of his eye as though recalling a painful memory. Sniffling, Alois brought his free hand to his mouth, touching his lips as if trying to compose himself. “Sometimes I still think of it... All my peers and what I thought of as my new family, dropping like flies from the plague... I’m lucky to be alive...” He laughed dryly once, thanking the maid for filling his cup and holding it close to his chest. “I don’t know what I would do if I’d never seen my real family again. I’m sorry, I’m just so grateful.” 

Despite Ciel knowing it was a show of his, it still softened Arnold across from them whose eyes widened. “I-uh-... yes... I lost my brother shortly before he came back, and it was much like a blessing. Almost too good to be true...” He pried his eyes from Alois, who was wiping crocodile tears with a napkin offered by the maid and thanking her profusely, even placing his hands on hers and making eye contact. “We spoke for a while at the event, of course. It’s not often I get to see him anymore, what with his work.”

For a moment Ciel struggled to uphold his facade, a bit taken back by what a talent Alois had for crying on demand. It was impressive, really. He’d never admit it aloud, but that was something Ciel never had much talent with: theatrics. Realizing he had been staring at Alois he quickly turned his head back towards Lord Trancy, clearing his throat as he fought to suppress the heat climbing up his neck.

As he listened to the man’s nerve-wracked explanation Ciel sipped delicately at his tea, washing down the sweet taste of the multiple shortbread biscuits he had taken during Arnold’s absence. He placed his teacup back on it’s small dish he supported in his opposite hand, furrowing his brows as he pretended to listen ever so carefully.

“I see,” he began, subconsciously running his tongue along his bottom lip as he formulated his next move. “And what exactly did you talk about, when you spoke? Mr. Trancy gave me a few details, but…” He paused, lifting his teacup to his lips as he stared intensely at the fumbling man. “...I’d like to hear your side.”

The longer they talked, the more both Earls could feel themselves successfully backing Arnold Trancy into a corner. Whether or not this sad excuse for a man knew his guests were conspiring against him, they didn’t know. All that mattered was that they catch him in his own web of lies.

As the maid and Alois finished sharing admiring gazes, she shuffled out of the room and the blonde turned back to the conversation. He’d told her something to get her out of the room, subtly manipulating the situation in their favor to make Arnold ever more nervous. He was now alone with Ciel, Alois, and Sebastian in a tense silence. It was subtle and smooth, but Alois’ work with webs was effortless and ever so helpful to his friend beside him. The blond stayed silent for once, bringing his tea to his lips with an intrigued expression, waiting for Arnold’s next words, which he knew he had to choose carefully. 

“We.. We talked about how wonderful it was that we both ended up at this kind of event, of course.” He said, hoping that was at least somewhat believable. “I mean, Alois is correct, it is a miracle he returned all those years ago.”

“A miracle indeed.” Ciel agreed, leaning forward to place his teacup on the table in front of them. As he leaned back against the cushioned couch he softened his expression a bit, folding his fingers on his lap. “Though, if I remember correctly,” He began, tilting his head to the side as he stared intently at his suspect. “I believe Mr. Trancy mentioned some sort of… altercation between the two of you? Some sort of disagreement or argument?” The detective suddenly raised a finger in thought as he pretended a memory popped into his mind. “Ah- I believe I had it written down.”

Arnold Trancy stared at the Phantomhive Earl, the color draining from his face as he watched him pull a small piece of paper from his pocket. “W-Well, I…” He stuttered, his eyes darting back and forth between the two young men in front of him. “It was a minor thing really, just some… Some past familial disagreements, is all…”

Ciel unfolded the small piece of parchment he pulled from his coat pocket, holding it at a short distance as he read it. “I took note of Mr. Trancy’s exact words,” He spoke calmly, as if preparing to recite a poem. “He said that you, quote, didn’t believe he was the heir and that you would find a way to prove it and… make him pay. Is that correct?” He asked slyly, slowly folding the piece of paper once more and placing it back in his pocket. 

The old man’s mouth hung agape, unable to focus on either of his guests for longer than a few seconds as he struggled to find the right words to say. “N-No, that’s… Nephew, I-” He strained, eyes angry but pleading with the blond sitting across from him.

Alois’ eyes narrowed, placing his elbows on his knees and resting his chin there, leaning forward in intimidation. The blond’s past look of sympathy and concern had been wiped from his face, now wiped clean and serious as he looked Arnold up and down. He had what he needed now; he could drop the act. This man may never know whether or not he was the true heir, but that didn’t matter now. Either way, he’d framed Alois Trancy and that much could land him in the gallows. 

“So what is it, Arnold? Did you want me to pay for your lifestyle out of pocket or with my life? It sure seems like the former stopped working for you.” Alois noted, his tone simple and matter-of-fact. His amusement was no longer there, and with the maid gone, there was no one to witness his change in demeanor. Alois Trancy could be blameless. 

“N-No, I-!” Arnold stuttered, struggling to find the lies to defend himself. His eyes were huge and panicked, clearly caught against the wall. “I don’t see what all this has to do with the case! Surely a false Earl would have every reason to take more wealth for himself!” 

“Oh, please,” Alois protested, grabbing the teapot for himself now, his manners dropped as he poured himself another cup of tea. Truly the product of another class, but no longer as insistent on convincing Arnold he was who he said he was; the rest of the family believed him and wrote off Arnold’s suspicions by now. If it weren’t for the theft, it wouldn’t even matter if Arnold believed him. “You leech off of my estate. Everyone knows that.”

Ciel couldn’t help but lean back and relax as the two bantered- it was vaguely entertaining after all. Besides, it would technically help him to solve the case if he could see how the final two suspects interacted with one another, even if he had already made up his mind. Arnold Trancy had framed his nephew Alois Trancy for royal theft.

“I- H-How  _ dare  _ you!” Arnold raised his voice in a flash of anger, quickly composing himself as he attempted to change the topic once more. “This is absolutely ridiculous, a-and my disagreements with my  _ family  _ have nothing to do with this… this petty theft!”

“ _ Petty _ ?” Ciel stood suddenly, his looming figure towering over both men who remained sitting. He smirked to himself as he positioned his cane in front of him, glaring daggers at the man he believed to be the true culprit. “I don’t believe I failed to mention these were her  _ Royal Majesty’s _ jewels that were taken, the punishment for which would almost certainly be execution… But I’m sure you’re well aware of that, as a member of a noble family.” The room turned cold, and Ciel Phantomhive spoke as if he himself were a judge delivering a death sentence, his icy gaze piercing straight through Arnold Trancy’s facade. “It just seems a bit too... _ convenient _ , doesn’t it. To frame your nephew for royal theft, whom you leech off of financially, to almost certainly have him killed which would ultimately pass his inheritance fortune to... _ you _ .”

The silence in the room crushed them like the weight of the entire ocean, deafening and thick. Then, Ciel smiled kindly at the man he had just completely ripped apart. “But try not to worry, I haven’t decided my final verdict just yet. There’s still much investigating to do, after all.” Expecting Alois to follow him Ciel crossed the room to meet Sebastian at the exit, talking as he walked. “Again, I thank you for your hospitality for us without any warning. I’ll be in touch if I need anything further from you. Mr. Trancy-” He called out to Alois, nodding once as a gesture to take his leave as well.

Alois’ eyes had been fixed in awe on his friend beside him, amazed at the man he’d grown into. It was such that when Ciel began to walk away, he nearly froze to his seat, just enjoying watching the other walk away. The power he held was nothing short of stunning, and one such as Alois, so bent on appearances, couldn’t help but enjoy being in his presence. He nearly jumped as his name was called. 

“Wonderful to see you again, uncle Arnie.” Alois snickered as he stood to follow, soaking in every last second of the other’s discomfort. “Thank you for your hospitality. Truly, a delight.” He said, walking to the door to place his overcoat back onto his shoulders and buttoning it leisurely. The two sauntered out the door to the carriage waiting outside, carrying an air of pride and Alois glad to have Ciel on his side again rather than against him. 

“You know,” the blond began, following the darker Earl behind. “That was kind of incredible, Dog. I like seeing you work.” He added with a wink, stepping ahead and making his way up and into the seat inside.

Ciel huffed a puff of air through his nose, averting his eyes as his cheeks flushed a delicate shade of pink. He wasn’t used to compliments, especially regarding his work ethic. “Yes, well,” He began, following the other inside the carriage to sit across from him, and with Sebastian beside him. “I’m sure our hypothesis is correct. It seems to me your uncle is attempting to frame you for the theft and have you killed, which means the jewels are likely somewhere in his home, or perhaps hidden elsewhere.” He began to ramble, finding it easier to organize his thoughts aloud.

He shook his head then, looking up at Alois. “If he’s this determined to have you executed, he may have a backup plan in case this one goes south. If you’re willing to extend your hospitality a bit further, I’d like to stay at your manor awhile longer, just until I’ve gathered enough evidence to convict him.” The Earl stated, matter-of-factly. While their little chat with Arnold Trancy had confirmed many of his suspicions, he hadn’t considered how pushing him into a corner might work against them. Regardless of their complicated past with one another Alois Trancy was innocent of this crime, and he was determined to protect him.

Turning toward the window as Ciel settled in, the man rolled his eyes and placed his head into his palm while his elbow rested on the armrest of the small seat. As much as he still didn’t trust his friend, he was unfortunately correct. Besides, there was somehow a part of him that lit up at the thought of it. He couldn’t say he understood that part of himself just yet. The blond sighed, looking back up at the other man.

“You’re right. I accept.” He admitted begrudgingly. “Though, I insist on you joining me for dinner tonight.” He paused, a sly smirk dressing his perfectly pink mouth, “Valentine’s Day is tomorrow. I’ve never spent one with another person before. It’ll give me a chance to bring out my finer wines.” The blond took great pleasure in watching the other’s face grow bright red, bursting out in laughter. “Don’t worry, it’s not a date. I just can’t trust anyone I haven’t dined with.”

The dark haired Earl cleared his throat and raised his hand to pretend to scratch his cheek- a poor attempt at concealing his flustered expression. As uncomfortable as it could make him, Ciel had to admire Alois’ ability to speak his mind with such ease, and to confidently be as forward as he was now. Ciel had never been the type to behave in such a way, rather, he’d keep his feelings and forwardness inside his mind unless it was necessary they be shared.

This situation triggered another short series of memories from his past- their past. How many times had Alois toyed with him purely chasing the satisfaction of seeing the blood rush to his cheeks? Was there ever any meaning past just that? Even if there was, why did he care to know?

Ciel shook himself from his thoughts, turning to look out the window and avoid making eye contact with the hopelessly teasing blond. “I wouldn’t assume it was a date, I-” He sighed, accepting there wasn’t a way to talk himself out of this one. “I’ll need to make some notes on what we learned today and add it to my file. I’ll join you for dinner once I finish. May I use your study?”

Laughing lightly once again, Alois leaned back in his seat, hands being placed behind his head. He wasn’t sure why he’d always liked seeing Ciel so flustered. Perhaps he was just glad he could have an effect on another person so stoic and serious. Regardless, the company was nice.

“Of course.” He responded, smiling to himself, the tension in the air from the meeting dropping entirely once they were alone together. Without a moment lost, Sebastian cracked the reigns and they took off back to the Trancy manor, a monolith to the Lone King himself. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work of fiction is an original collaborative work between tumblr users @theearltrancy and @floweryfreelance. Its original format was in that of a roleplay, and has been edited to be a more cohesive story. This work was created on 12.15.20 and completed on 2.27.21 due to a brief hiatus.  
> Please consider following each author for more fictional works.

It was a quiet evening, with both of them tending to their various duties. As Ciel worked in Alois’ study, the owner of the manor chose to bother his kitchen staff. He insisted on testing everything, demanding a cake for dessert and sampling all of his vintage wines to pair them properly. He wasn’t certain why he cared at all about this kind of thing, taking it far more seriously than he let on. Although it wasn’t a date, he was desperate to impress his guest, who he’d now allowed unsupervised access around the manor as long as Alois himself was supervised. His assumption was that if Phantomhive were to steal anything from him, it would give him reason to kill him anyway. Besides, he was far more excited about the red velvet cake in the oven.

As the sun began to set, the dining room was elegantly lit only by the grand chandelier hanging above the table. Ciel entered the room slowly, eyeing the artistic display of food and wine and desserts along the table. He thought it looked like a scene from a painting, even if he wasn’t much one for the arts. Seeing as Alois wasn’t in the room yet, Ciel stood awkwardly by the corner of the table and stared intrigued at the food, feeling it might be rude to sit before his host joined him.

Despite still being in the same clothes from earlier that day, Ciel had taken much care in making himself presentable for dinner- at least, to the best of his ability. He spruced himself up without the assistance of Sebastian, as he hoped to avoid any questions about why he cared so much about looking nice for a dinner like this. Truthfully he didn’t. Well, perhaps a bit. But only because usually he would change into clean attire for dinner, and he hadn’t a spare set. Besides, all he did was flatten out any wrinkles he could find in the fabric, comb his hair, and spritz himself with a bit of cologne he found in the drawer of Alois’ desk.

It was at this moment that Hannah entered the kitchens to summon the blond who was fluttering around the room and most definitely in his butler’s way, though he would never say anything about it. When he was stopped, he was holding another small sample glass of wine and had never been this concerned over dinners. He stopped in his tracks on his way to pull another bottle from the rack, setting down the glass on the counter beside him. He sighed, directing Claude to grab the whole bottle of the third to last one for dinner, almost disappointed. Straightening his coat, he wandered out to the dining room. 

The sight before him was one of homely comfort. Ciel was dressed up a bit more than usual, and it was noticeable. With the sound of rain hitting the windows and the two holding a connection already, it felt a lot like coming home. Alois’ face heated up just slightly, a nervous smile on his lips. 

“Come in, sit!” He exclaimed excitedly, walking up to the other and pulling out a seat for him. It was then that he noticed the cologne and laughed lightly to himself. “You smell like me..”

Ciel jumped slightly at the sudden exclamation, turning towards Alois as he entered the room. He fumbled a bit as he took his seat in the chair Alois pulled out for him, caught off guard by the kind gesture. Upon hearing Alois’ comment he wished he could smack himself for not thinking. Putting on Alois’ cologne was just asking to be teased for the remainder of the night. 

“O-Oh, that. Well, I-” He stuttered a bit, scooting in closer to the table as he placed his cloth napkin across his lap. “I just wanted to clean up before dinner. Usually I’d change, but…” He noted, assuming Alois could draw his own conclusion that Ciel had no spare clothes with him.

I like this smell, though, Ciel thought to himself, eyes locked on his plate as his head spun. It was a warm smell, like cinnamon and spices. Ciel had never noticed Alois had his own scent until it was suddenly absent from his life. Smelling it again brought on a comforting calm that washed over him.

Letting out a light snort at his response, the blond simply shook his head and smiled gently at the other. Not only was it his cologne, it was his daily choice in the stuff, certainly what he commonly smelled like. It wouldn’t be a stretch to think that Ciel would also tie that scent to him. The idea that perhaps he even enjoyed it brought him a stupid amount of joy. 

“I hardly mind.” He added, warm at the realization. “It’s not like you have many options right now, and besides,” he paused, turning on his heel to return briefly to the kitchen. “I smell delicious. And as such, so do you.” 

With that, he disappeared into the kitchen to retrieve the wine glasses for them, an unusually independent move for one who was so used to being served. He was so worried that this wasn’t enough preparation, that he wasn’t ready to impress. Besides, why did he care so damn much? Leaning briefly against the counter, Alois allowed himself an anxious deep breath before collecting the glasses and walking back out to the dining room as his staff finished up the dinner, Claude pulling a succulent pork roast from the oven. 

Alois said nothing more as he walked up to the table, pulling out a chair for himself and handing the other man a glass. His demeanor was lightly gentle and sweet, something ever so slightly out of character for the charming but deadly man.

Completely bewildered by the other man’s actions, Ciel couldn’t help but physically lean in his chair to watch Alois as he left the room, only to come back with a wine glass for each of them. He couldn’t conceal his stunned expression- Alois Trancy was doing things for him? And things a servant would do, at that. He couldn’t imagine what had gotten into the blond.

Only once Alois took a seat for himself did his prior comments finally resonate with Ciel. If his cheeks were a painter’s palette, they would be a perfect shade for painting roses. “W-Well, I’m glad to hear you don’t mind.” He said, feigning a bit of confidence. He held his glass up to one of the triplet servants, whichever one it was, who poured him a glass of wine. “It does smell quite nice. Much better than me smelling of rain and damp weather.” He commented. Holding the wine glass between his fingers, the Earl swirled the glass under his nose to take in it’s warm scent, glancing at Alois through his peripheral vision.

Once his own glass was filled with the wine, he brought it straight to his lips without hesitation and leaned forward in his chair, placing an elbow on the table. He let his finger trace the rim of the glass, looking up at the other man as one would a crush. There was no trace of tension between them tonight, at least. However, it went without saying that any bad move would break that trust in an instant. 

“Glad you like it.” He responded warmly, turning to nod to the triplets who shuffled into the kitchen all at once. They returned shortly after with the main dish on a platter which they set in between the two and an array of side dishes. The spread was positively decadent, which was to be expected of an Earl so fond of theatrics. With one swift and yet intentional movement, Claude uncovered the main dish, allowing the hard work and panic of the evening to finally end for the blond. He ordered his staff to their duties for the evening aside from his maid and took another sip of his wine, proud.

A sort of childlike wonder lit up Ciel’s gaze as he watched dish after dish be placed and revealed in front of him. As miniscule as the expression was, it was one Alois recognized all too well from their time as boys. Of course he had seen his fair share of divine dinners and table spreads, but they were always for such important events. Not exactly being one to enjoy frequent guests, dinners at the Phantomhive manor were far more reserved, though they never lacked in taste. His gaze wandered back to Alois, their eyes locking for a moment before Ciel shifted in his chair. Valentine’s Day must be something quite special to Alois for him to put such effort into it, and for him of all people.

“It looks delicious,” Ciel complimented his host as he placed his wine glass down, silently eager to begin eating. “I’ll have to return the favor someday…” He paused, unsure if such an invitation was overstepping a boundary. After all, they had only just decided to be civil, and while Ciel hoped it would last, one could never be sure. “That is, if you’d be interested. Elizabeth would love to see you again.” He added as a last comment, as if he needed to remind himself he was engaged. How odd.

The invitation took him off guard, and he sat up in his chair. While he wasn’t entirely uncomfortable with that idea, he was certainly not ready for something like that. He was hardly even prepared to be alone with the other man. Though, the thought made his heart flutter in a way he wasn’t used to. 

“I- um...” He stammered, laughing nervously. His laugh lifted the tension a little more between the two. “Perhaps someday, I would be willing to join you and your, uh.. your wife?” He added, unsure what the title between the two even was now. He assumed Elizabeth would have sent him an invite to the wedding. Though, perhaps it wouldn’t be something he would have even enjoyed...

“Fiance, actually.” Ciel interjected, swallowing a bite of his dinner as he prodded at the food on his plate with his fork. He didn’t lift his head. “We’re still only engaged, Elizabeth and I.” Somehow, saying it outloud sounded...wrong. Not that he hadn’t heard it all before- the last decade had been filled with people asking when they would be wed, if the happy couple had made any plans for the ceremony, and even inquiries about future children. The thought of attempting to be a father made Ciel shudder.

But through it all, Elizabeth remained oddly patient, considering her position. Whenever she got the chance, she reminded Ciel of how much she loved him, and how she couldn’t imagine being without him. It almost seemed as if, after all this time, she was just waiting for him. As if she was perfectly content with just being with him, married or not. Her patience was one of the many things Ciel loved about her. And he did love her, albeit not the most traditionally romantic love. Having been betrothed for most of his life, Ciel wasn’t entirely sure if what he felt for Elizabeth was true romantic love, but it was the only example he had. It wasn’t until Alois Trancy showed up in his life that he began to experience new sensations, like a pounding in his chest or a weakness in his knees. All it brought him was confusion, so once Alois left his life, he returned to his former ways and tucked away any questionable thoughts or feelings.

His ears perked up at the admission, unsure why that made him feel the way it undoubtedly did. While Trancy himself wasn’t familiar with any form of this kind of feeling, he simply couldn’t quantify the things he felt from back then coming back in full force. As teens, he would sometimes push a little far just to see how far he could go without pushing them both off the ledge. He could feel himself doing similar things now, though he held many reservations still. He wasn’t sure why, but it made him feel giddy and excited, and anything that brought life into his day was welcomed. 

Cutting a piece of meat from the chunk on his plate, he lifted the fork to his lips and took a small bite before speaking. “Is that so?” He inquired, a trace of happiness in his tone. Making a choice not to broach the subject too far, he decided not to comment himself. “Well, I would love to catch up with her in time.” He added, looking Ciel in the eyes and flashing a sympathetic smile. 

Besides, he had his own suspicions. Voicing them would just be tacky.

Alois managed to surprise Ciel once again; he had certainly expected some snide remark about the length of their seemingly endless engagement, but to no avail. Ciel couldn’t help but smile softly in response, turning his attention back to his plate. “I’m sure she would love that.”

Much of the dinner consisted of small talk and pleasantries, accented with a few teasing comments from Alois that never failed to evoke flusteredness from Ciel. By the time they finished their main courses, the visiting Earl was nearly full, and completely unprepared for the red velvet cake about to be revealed to them. It was iced so elegantly with white buttercream icing, and decorated with small edible pearls. Still unable to control himself around sweets, even as a grown man, Ciel found himself swallowing more frequently as he began to salivate.

“You’ve outdone yourself, Trancy.” He admitted, stifling an impressed chuckle as he dabbed at his mouth with his napkin. “You’re not giving me some sort of special treatment, are you?” He teased slightly, accepting a plate from another triplet with a decently sized slice of cake on it. Truly, he wanted to ask his host why he was making such a fuss over a holiday like Valentine’s Day. Ciel had never been one for celebrating it so elaborately, or at least, he never had much of a reason to. After all, celebrating a day for love and romance when you’re not entirely sure what that feels like can prove to be quite difficult.

Smiling in return, he took his own plate excitedly and twirled his fork to point towards the other earl. “What ever would make you think that?” he joked, laughing to himself and fully aware of what this seemed like to an outsider. While it wasn’t his intention, he knew this ended up seeming much bigger than he meant it to. If nothing else, he hoped that it impressed the other man. 

“It’s nothing,” he clarified, leaning back in his chair casually and talking with his utensils. It held such a casual finesse that truly, he was effortlessly flirtatious. “I rarely have guests, and meat like this goes bad quickly.” Popping the cake at the end of his fork into his mouth, he winked at his guest, such a nonchalant charm. “Despite the circumstances, I prefer you eat good food than complain to the town that I’m a bad host.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Ciel shook his head. Even if Alois treated him terribly, he wasn’t the type of man to taint another’s reputation- in some cases, at least. As he took his first bite of red velvet cake, he felt himself slump slightly against the back of his chair, a soft hum and sigh escaping his lips. Despite being his demon servant’s master, Sebastian usually refrained from showering Ciel with sweets, oftentimes giving him no more than cookies or small, bite-sized cakes. It felt like it had been ages since Ciel had tasted a cake this rich and smooth. At this point, two glasses of wine and a belly full of food had loosened up his usually rigid manner, so much so that he hadn’t realized how long he had been chewing the same bite, slouched slightly against his chair with his eyes closed.

Snapping himself out of his sugar-induced trance, Ciel nonchalantly sat up as he went for a second, and larger, bite from his place. His face was beginning to become flushed, in part from the meal and also no thanks to Alois’ annoyingly charming nature.

Looking up from his plate to the man across from him, his mind went places he wasn’t expecting as he took in the sight. Though he remembered this man as a child, it was clear that that was no longer the case, the pale skin of his face leading to his throat and his collarbones nearly visible through the white of his shirt. Letting his eyes trail, several scenes flashed through his imagination. He wanted to see his clothing draped over the back of a chair, splayed on the silk of his bed, so vulnerable and yet so safe, with his eyes closed just like that- 

The blonde flushed bright red, eyes shooting back down to his plate in embarrassment. There was no denying it now. It was not a joke anymore - Alois wanted to find himself pressed up against Ciel damn Phantomhive. What a predicament this would be.

In a way, he always knew that there was something... different that made him want to stand too close to his friend, sit closer, always pushing boundaries, always in a dance to see what was and was not a joke. While that he was aware of, he never put much thought into it as a teen. Now an adult, he was truly aware of what this new excitement was and suddenly their entire push and pull made a lot more sense. Keeping all this to himself however, the man chose to play right back. 

Alois ran his index finger along the edge of his own slice, pulling up some icing and then placing his finger into his mouth and sucking it all off. Knowing what he was doing, he smirked playfully. “Good, isn’t it?” He purred, playing their game, “Claude has a special recipe.”

Noticing how flushed Alois had become, Ciel blinked in confusion, looking back at his fork and wondering what he had done- if anything- to evoke such a reaction. He was completely oblivious to whatever it is he had done, but wished he could remember. Perhaps it would come in handy as payback someday.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Alois start speaking and looked up at him, only to witness the blatantly suggestive and overt  _ thing  _ he was doing. What was meant to be a surprised gasp turned into Ciel inhaling a bit of cake and sending him into a coughing fit, as he put his fork down and quickly held his napkin up to his face as he coughed hysterically. As he regained his composure he kept the napkin to his face, staring in Alois’ direction wide-eyed and red-faced. What on Earth had convinced Alois to do such a thing? It was normal for him to tease and push others’ boundaries, but he was rarely  _ that  _ forward when he did so.

In a rushed spiral of thoughts Ciel tried to remember if Alois had ever done something like that before, something with such obvious sexual connotations. As much as he wracked his brain and went through memory after memory of Alois brushing against him or whispering in his ear around others, he couldn’t think of a single time something of that sort had happened. What was stranger was that those memories with Alois were so easy to recall.

“I-Is it..? Well,” Ciel spoke hoarsely as he grabbed his wine glass, taking a small sip. “M-My compliments to the, uh, to the demon chef..” A poor attempt at an awkward joke.

Worry crossed his face, covering his own mouth and waiting to see if Ciel could compose himself. It wasn’t a reaction he expected, but one that encouraged his imagination nonetheless. His desire to close the distance could be felt in the air, a heavy tension of a different kind settling in like a summer storm that rushed lovers indoors. It was the kind of tension that made women clutch their necklaces and other men even turn their faces from. 

Every moment of closeness they held together in the past held different meaning upon this realization. At garden parties, turning to his friend to whisper into his ear some dirty joke that would earn him a glare. At times, poking the other one’s cheek to have his attention for but a second longer. He would walk closer still day by day, brushing up against the other and somehow, those were the memories he had of the man before him. Despite their dramatic falling out, he remembered only the pain of betrayal he’d felt. Truthfully, he did not and could never hate the Earl. 

Alois Trancy wanted nothing more, instead, than to spend the nights with him. This was true then and now, but his trust had been broken. Though it was clear the feeling was mutual, he could never approach the subject directly now. Remaining flushed, he rose his eyes to Ciel’s and his glass in a mock toast. 

“He’s great at everything he does; I couldn’t express the sentiment enough.” He agreed, sipping his own wine. “Are... Are you okay?” He asked, adding a nervous chuckle.

“Yes, I’m… I’m fine.” Ciel assured him, adjusting himself to sit up straight and formally again as he put his napkin back on his lap. “Just got a bit of cake stuck in my throat, that’s all.” Ciel could lie to himself all evening and say he was overreacting; that he hadn’t seen Alois do what he thought he saw him do, or if he did, he misunderstood it. That was how he spent most of his time around Alois when they were young. Every touch and joke and glance and tease was just a  _ misunderstanding-  _ that was the only explanation Ciel could muster up to explain how it made him feel.

That was the part that confused him, even  _ scared  _ him- how it made him feel. Even as young boys who were seemingly pitted against one another by default, a younger Ciel found himself thinking things,  _ desiring  _ things, that simply made no sense. He was engaged, after all, to a lovely young lady who would give him everything he could possibly need as he grew to be a man. Didn’t he?

For a moment, no longer than a second, Ciel wanted to say something. What he wanted to say, he didn’t know, but before he could handpick the words he was already beginning to speak. “Alois, I-” He stopped as soon as he began, the two of them sharing a melancholy gaze. Ciel swallowed, a small smile appearing at the corners of his lips as he turned his attention back to his cake to continue eating. “I’m glad we’re speaking again.”

Taken by surprise by the comment and not letting his gaze shift away this time, the man’s face softened. Smiling back, he found himself not only flustered but now filling with a gentle sort of feeling. It would be strange for them to find themselves enemies again after a moment this intimate in all senses of the word. Besides, it had been too long since he’d smiled like this, free of all fear and concern if only for a moment. 

“So you missed me.” He teased, taking another slow sip of his wine and pausing to judge his friend’s reaction. He didn’t make him sit in it too long alone. “I suppose that’s the word I’d use for you. Missed.” He added, tilting his head slightly. “I missed you.” 

Laughing lightly to himself, Alois watched the expression on Ciel’s face as he sunk into the moment with him. The outside world sort of had a way of fading away when they had moments like this, moments where it was clear they were the only two who understood what was happening. It was in these feelings they could sink for only seconds at a time, but fall indeed ever so slightly more into each other as the strings of fate tugged but an inch closer. In the back of their minds was the realization that they were destined to fall into one another, hidden away and threatening to break open.

_ I think I could fall in love with you. How cruel.  _ This is what echoed now in his head.

Alois’ comment echoed in Ciel’s mind as he blinked at him in silence, relief washing over him as the other man continued to speak. Those tense silences between them could be so terribly exhausting, and enticing, for that matter.

Ciel’s smile grew a bit wider as he continued eating, his body beginning to relax as it seemed the most awkward part of the night had finally passed them “Yes, I…” He said quietly, as if confirming it only to himself. “I missed you.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work of fiction is an original collaborative work between tumblr users @theearltrancy and @floweryfreelance. Its original format was in that of a roleplay, and has been edited to be a more cohesive story. This work was created on 12.15.20 and completed on 2.27.21 due to a brief hiatus.  
> Please consider following each author for more fictional works.

As their dessert plates were thoroughly cleaned and the evening’s dinner came to a close, both young men found themselves eager to spend more time with one another- only a short while, it couldn’t possibly hurt, could it? Besides, it might be good for them to keep practicing holding conversations with one another, considering they hadn’t done so in so many years. The two young noblemen retired to the manor’s drawing room which was just as Ciel had remembered it- regal red walls stretched from floor to ceiling with an elegant golden pattern that danced across the wall when the light caught it. Bookshelves were positioned against every wall and neighbored by classical paintings and golden mirrors. With the exception of the iron candle fixtures placed around the room, the only source of light was that of a grand fireplace which cast flickering shadows in every direction. As he took in the memory of the room something caught Ciel’s eye- by the window was a small table with a chessboard laid out on it, something he knew certainly wasn’t there before. Chess was always something he enjoyed, not Alois. Alois must have put it there after their falling out.

“This is new,” The visiting Earl commented, crossing the room to stand adjacent to the chess set up as he let his fingertips wander across the board. “You were never very fond of chess. Or perhaps it just seemed that way to me since you always lost to me.” He smirked, lifting his head to turn his attention back to Alois.

_ Did he think of me? _ He wondered.

Unfastening his overcoat and draping it over the back of a soft chair by the fire, he followed into the room after the guest, uncharacteristically quiet. Truthfully, he was taking in this moment the best he could, saving it for later in his mind. A soft smile rested on his face, older and wiser but never unswayed by his friend. 

“I had to get one of my own to practice.” He answered, amused by the assumption. While he wasn’t willing to admit it, he was certainly the competitive type. He had obtained the set after losing a particularly feverish match to the Earl. He knew he needed to improve if he were to go against him again, but he never did, Though, Alois kept it in the room as a memory of sorts, unable to bring himself to get rid of it completely.

Ciel couldn’t wipe the faint smile from his lips as he picked up the white King piece, rotating it in his hand as he mindlessly observed it. It was probably just as Alois said: he bought it for practice after losing to his opponent. Nothing more.

Returning the chess piece to its position Ciel followed Alois’ lead and removed his own coat, feeling warm between his stomach full of wine and food and the heat of the fire filling the room. The dress shirt he wore underneath was the spare from the carriage luggage, and one he hadn’t worn in awhile. Because of this, it appeared a bit more form-fitting than his other shirts did, outlining his slender torso in a shadow of black cotton. As he crossed the room he draped his velvet coat over the back of the loveseat that sat directly in front of the fire, and took a seat on the right end of it. He leaned on his palm as he stared into the fire, twisting the fastening strings of his eye patch between his fingers.

“...I tried reading Shakespeare, a few months after...what happened.” Ciel began, hoping to spare Alois any embarrassment he had caused him by teasing him about the chess set. “I couldn’t get into it like you could. He uses too many words to say such simple things.” It was true; after their falling out, Ciel had found a book that belonged to Alois that he must have left in his parlor one evening. It was a collection of sonnets by William Shakespeare, mostly those pertaining to romance or tragedy- or both. That book was still somewhere in his manor, with a press-dried stem of bluebells Alois had left inside of it.

Sonnets held a special place in Alois’ heart, especially those written by Shakespeare. Poetry just had a way of describing the things he felt and the way he felt so strongly better than anything else could. He was a fan of the dramatics; they made him feel more normal. Alois took a seat beside his friend, only inches separating them now. It wasn’t intentional, but rather it just felt odd to be further apart. 

“Did you know that he wrote those about a younger man?” He asked, a romantic air to his voice. “Shakespeare’s affections were never for a woman to begin with. And he still wrote something so soft.” He trailed off, looking into the fire in thought. 

It was much the same right now. The blond wasn’t one for getting sentimental, but this time with the other Earl had made him shuffle through old memories and count the times he stared too long or perhaps took in the moment in ways that were a little past ‘friendly’. It wasn’t as if he could write long sonnets about the other man just yet, but he felt a desire to _ want  _ to. Breaking himself from his trance, he pushed a hand through his hair and back from his face, allowing the fire to illuminate it.

Alois caught his attention with that comment, and he glanced in his direction without turning his head. His mind began to recall bits and pieces of the sonnets he used to read all night, determined to try to understand them, or perhaps Alois, better. Despite how the wordiness of Shakespeare’s style irked him, Ciel could see the romance in them. He could visualize the romance and the love the speaker of the sonnet had for their subject. The meaning of it all seemed to change with this new information.

Perhaps it wasn’t really the wordiness that bothered Ciel and made him dislike Shakespeare’s work, but rather the fact that he couldn’t recall feeling any of these ‘romantic’ feelings for his own fiance. But Ciel loved his fiance, so it had to be Shakespeare that was wrong, not him. Ciel wouldn’t know what to do if he was wrong.

“How do you know that?” Ciel suddenly asked, lifting his head to look at the young man he hadn’t realized was sitting so close to him. His cheeks flushed. “He never admitted that, did he?”

Laughing playfully, the man turned to look at the Earl, realizing now how close they had become to one another. Was it even an accident? Or could it have been on purpose without realizing? Alois wasn’t even sure anymore, with the two so effortlessly bouncing off one another again. Was it like this as teens? 

“It was actually pretty well known in the writing community.” He added, eyes focused elsewhere as he noticed the shape of Ciel’s lips and the soft color of his skin. He was getting distracted by this man in front of him, and while he knew he should feel bad for it, he didn’t. “ _ Yet him for this my love no whit disdaineth. Suns of the world may stain when heav’n’s sun staineth. _ ” he quoted effortlessly, an incredibly well-read man by this age. In another lifetime, he may have even been an actor himself.

The dark-haired young man watched the other intensely, hanging on his every word. Poetry came so naturally to Alois, as if he could be a poet himself. He tossed the quote around in his mind, dissecting what it meant and who such a poem could be for. It surely did seem as if Shakespeare was referring to another man. Ciel blushed as he looked into the fire.

“I’ll admit, that’s...surprising to me.” He commented, shifting on the loveseat as he began to relax from the fire’s warmth. “But it’s convincing. So, he really loved a man…” His volume faded as he thought out loud, mostly speaking to himself. One of history’s most beloved poets loved a man.

A short silence came over the two of them as they stared into the fire in front of them, soaking up the heat it gave them and easing into one another’s presence. Ciel couldn’t remember if they ever felt this peaceful around each other before- most of their interactions provoked meaningless bickering and red cheeks as Alois pushed as many of Ciel’s buttons as he could find, always searching for more that he might have missed. Truly, their interactions as boys could have been a fine source of entertainment had they been on a stage in front of an audience. It was never like this: calm and comfortable and quiet, not because they didn’t want to speak, but because they didn’t need to.

Perhaps this wasn’t so bad- perhaps Ciel was worried for nothing when he first approached Alois Trancy’s door after having gone a decade without speaking. Of course things were tense at first; Alois’ words cut him like a red hot knife; but things between them seemed to be healing slowly. The panic and confusion Ciel endured during dinner was beginning to slowly subside, replaced by a kind of tranquility he hadn’t felt in a long time. He made a silent wish to the universe that this calm would last a bit longer, if not forever.

“He did, we think,” Alois mused, crossing his legs and relaxing into the seat. He allowed his shoulder to brush up against the other’s, but this time he didn’t make any snide comment or really any comment at all. The electricity bounced between them, a sort of comfort neither of them had ever felt with one another. Older and wiser, perhaps also more jaded, the blond took these moments at face value, allowing the distance to close on its own. 

While he was far too distrustful to admit it for himself, he remembered reading those poems when he was younger, thinking of his friend in the garden. Sunlight would illuminate him as though he was, for but a moment, not destined for sin and death just like himself. He always thought the other man would find a better path through life as he carved his own, darker path into the night. Shakespeare would describe his male lovers in the same way this man thought of his own friend, and it brought him comfort. He remembered marking the pages with cryptic little doodles - flowers or other things that reminded him of Ciel. True, he used to bicker with him or irritate him in any possible way, but it had always only been to get another moment of his time. If he could have all of it, as Shakespeare must have had with his lover, he knew he could dance without fear. 

This moment felt like coming home. It felt comfortable and inevitable, expected even. He wasn’t thinking when he let his eyes wander around Ciel’s face, placing his fingers underneath his chin so he would turn to face him. Though he’d only wanted to look at him once more, instead the moment drew him in, inches from his face. Heart pounding and knowing just how forbidden any of this was, he refused to let those thoughts bubble over, pulling his friend in towards his own mouth and connecting the two physically. 

The tension took a backseat as they floated above it for but a moment. As much as he wanted to tell himself no, he also knew that if he never tried to give in, he would never truly know. The wondering would plague him forever, losing sight once again of his friend. 

It was a shame how much he was losing himself in the moment. It was a shame how he finally understood love poems. It was a shame that he was right about his suspicions. He was falling in love with his best friend, and he always had been.

Ciel’s heart tightened in his chest as he felt the soft touch of Alois’ fingers under his chin, pulling his attention away from the fire and to the other’s face. He was terribly, wonderfully close, so close that they could feel the heat of one another’s breath beating against their lips. The racing of the younger man’s heart pulsated throughout his entire body, and a sort of fuzzy feeling filled his head. Before he was able to decide how he felt about this, being so close, Alois connected their lips in quite possibly the most gentle of kisses.

A rushed intake of air filled Ciel’s lungs and he held it, completely forgetting how to breathe. It wasn’t possible this was happening, was it? It couldn’t be. It had to have been a dream, or a wine-induced fantasy. Too many times when they were young did Ciel catch himself eyeing the blond’s lips for just a second too long, admiring how full and soft they looked, whereas his own always seemed to have the slightest bit of dryness to them. He chalked it up to nothing more than envy, but this kiss proved him wrong. A daydream had finally become a reality.

Reality. Ciel’s racing heart sunk to his stomach. Everything about this was wrong- no, not wrong, just not right. A rush of panic and confusion swirled through his mind, emotions so strong that Ciel did the only thing he knew how to do when his emotions overwhelmed him: run from them.

Tightly grasping Alois’ shoulder, Ciel pushed him away, leaning far against the arm of the loveseat behind him. His gaze was wide and panicked, and tainted with bewilderment. “Y-You…” He stuttered, frozen for a moment before he rushed to stand, stumbling over his own cane and barely catching his balance on the chair adjacent to the couch. Ciel looked back at Alois, that same look of frantic uncertainty frozen on his face. “N-No, you… That’s enough, that’s enough of your games!” He raised his voice, wobbly legs threatening to betray him. “That.. That’s too far, Alois! You can’t just-” Ciel frantically searched himself for the right words, raking his fingers through his hair.

There had to be a logical explanation for these feelings. Without logic, Ciel couldn’t understand. He ran away from the illogical. Years and years of repressed feelings of admiration and desire and confusion and affection were resurfacing, and Ciel couldn’t stop them from overflowing.

At first surprised by the rejection, Alois’ eyes widened in panic as he rose to stand himself. This was one emotion he never learned to handle: rejection. Even as kids, this kind of reaction provoked him to violence and outbursts. Besides, was he not kissing him back? Gritting his teeth and fighting tears of frustration, the blond balled up his fists and took a step back. 

“God, when will you understand it isn’t a game?!” He shrieked, characteristically raising his voice. He knew this was the exact reaction expected of him, but he couldn’t be bothered to care anymore. “Maybe I was playing when we were kids, Ciel! But I have real damn feelings too! I feel real things too!  _ Not everything is a game _ !” 

Somehow, that was the part of it that hurt the most. While perhaps he would tease and play games, he’d set up an expectation that it was always just that. That he didn’t feel unless it was something that would make him angry or make him cry. That he never felt positive emotions, or anything for another person separate from Claude. Certainly, his reservations were true enough and he had hidden this kind of thing well, but what he felt for this man - this was the most real thing he’d felt for another person that didn’t also slowly destroy him the way his attachment to his butler did. He almost wanted to apologize for the intensity of it. 

He felt like he was drowning underneath the slow-creeping weight of his own feelings, threatening to choke him half to death. His feet were frozen in place, but his body was buzzing with fear and anger all mixed into one. He wasn’t even sure what he was feeling a moment before either, only following the moment and wanting to test his theory. He’d never given it much thought before today, but he’d only ever felt this way for one person, and never for a woman. Sex was a tool he never really gave much thought; he’d never felt attraction. If this was how it was to be, he was truly doomed to die alone.

Ciel’s eyes widened as he was screamed at, not having expected the angry outburst but simultaneously not entirely surprised. This was where the two of them were different; Ciel ran from his feelings, Alois allowed them to explode.

He couldn’t help but scoff in disbelief, truly feeling that he was the true victim here in the heat of the moment. “All you’ve ever  _ done  _ is play games with me..” He retorted, his volume lowering slightly, as well as his tone. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, though he hoped they weren’t as noticeable as they felt. “Our time together as boys, didn’t you? Always touching me and teasing me and finding ways to- to  _ what _ ? Make me  _ more  _ confused? Because you  _ liked  _ seeing me confused and lost!?” Ciel ran his hand through his hair, completely dumbfounded as he sunk into the chair. He leaned forward and held his head in his hands, a few tears he failed to hide falling onto the carpet between his feet. “...I-I’m engaged…” He mumbled, his voice quivering. “I’m supposed to be engaged… I don’t understand this, any of it… It’s too scary…” 

Men were meant to be with women. Men couldn’t love one another or get married or have children or live in  _ peace _ , because God forbid it at the beginning of time. That was all Ciel had heard on the matter in his two decades of living this wretched life.  _ My life was fine before you _ , he thought to himself, fighting back pained sobs.  _ My future was perfectly clear until you came and made me question everything I thought I wanted. I don’t want to marry Elizabeth, I never- _

“-did…” Ciel froze, his hands tightly tangled in his own hair. He had thought out loud again.

Alois felt as if ice was coming from the floor and crawling up his body, slowly encompassing him in its weight. He was angry, but it was more from the fear he was feeling that now found itself incapacitating him. While he wasn’t particularly fond of the thought of marriage, he’d always blamed his past for that. 

Only interacting with others in this way for social mobility or his own benefit, he was never aware it was supposed to feel  _ good.  _ All of a sudden, it did, and it wasn’t with anyone who could carry on his legacy, bear his children, or stay with him through it all. He always supposed he would be dead before he would have to figure any of this out for himself. Equally confused and afraid, he was more the type to defend his dignity instead, seemily confident on the surface but feeling similar things all the while. 

“A-absolutely not!” He screamed in response, taking another step back and preparing to fly out the door at a moment’s notice. “Maybe at one point I would’ve killed you, but that’s- I’m not having fun either!” He paused, swallowing back tears himself. “Maybe I should have...” He breathed, almost too quiet to hear. “I just thought... I mean, I wasn’t....”

A thick silence filled the room, coating the walls and making the room feel as if it were shrinking. With his head still in his hands, embarrassed by what he had just admitted aloud, Ciel forced himself to take a deep breath and stand, his overgrown hair falling in front of his eyes.

Being alive was like having a duty. Ciel Phantomhive had to marry a woman, Elizabeth Midford, produce an heir and pass his fortune and his name on to him. He didn’t want it- any of it. All this time he thought he just didn’t want marriage, and that was why he was so miserable all the time, even when Elizabeth treated him with more love and kindness than anyone else had in his life. But it wasn’t that he didn’t want to marry, it wasn’t even that he didn’t want to marry Elizabeth; Ciel didn’t want a woman. He just couldn’t bring himself to admit it, even silently.

Ciel looked up at Alois, his face flushed and pink and glistening from the few tears that had fallen down his cheeks, but he was calmer now. Defeated. “I don’t understand why I feel the things I feel…” He admitted, his voice still quivering and threatening to break. “...I don’t understand how this  _ happened _ , I-... I think I… I think I want what you want, but I just… I just don’t  _ understand  _ it…” Ciel’s voice finally broke into a whisper as he wiped away the tears beading up in his eye. 

Suddenly a melancholy and weak scoff escaped Ciel, and he tilted his head up to stare at the patterns on the ceiling. “Alois, do you…” He began, swallowing the thickness that had built up in his throat. “...Do you think  _ Shakespeare  _ felt this scared and confused?” If he could just know he wasn’t alone in feeling this way, maybe it would bring him some temporary comfort. Just as long as he wasn’t alone.

Not expecting the turn in mood and atmosphere, the man’s eyes shot up, complete surprise in his face. His tense hands loosened, dropping to his sides. His posture became more relaxed, heart about to beat out of his chest. Instead of anger, now he only felt fear. Over-encompassing, raw fear. Without much time to adjust to this new emotion, he laughed once to himself, tears beginning to spill from his eyes in a comedic tragedy. 

Truthfully, he didn’t understand either. Admitting that was the hardest thing he would ever have to do, always wanting to appear composed in front of this man, his life-long competition. Knowing now that not only had he always desired the other but that he, in fact, would be the only person to ever make him so weak was crushingly embarrassing and dangerous. He felt like he was risking his life for not a whole lot in return except maybe if Ciel happened to feel the same. 

Reduced to the scared, desperate child of his youth, he began to cry earnestly now, holding his arm over his face and laughing nervously. It was a plea for the other man to just accept him as he was now, even if he never had, even if he was afraid. He needed to be accepted as he was, this rawest form, admitting his deepest secret. 

“He must have, right?” He choked, laughing now at the tragedy of it all. “He must have...”

Ciel sniffled, rolling his neck as he tried to release a bit of the tension from his body. It must have been months since he last cried. It felt nice to finally do it.

“...Do you think it hurt this  _ badly _ ?” He added as his inner thoughts once again found their way to his lips. “I always knew something was missing with Elizabeth… It never hurt like this… Is this how it’s supposed to be?” He spoke softly, though anyone could hear the slightest hint of hope in his tone, as if a part of him wanted this to be what he thought it was. Ciel spoke as if he were talking only to himself, though he knew Alois was listening to every word. He hoped it made sense. Slowly he made his way back to the loveseat where he sat before, taking his spot on the right hand side and silently hoping Alois would do the same. Even standing across the room from him was too far away- he didn’t want to be alone.

Though the tears had finally stopped, Ciel felt as small as he did when he was a boy. Just as weak and frail and hurt. He couldn’t put it into words, but something inside of him felt warm, like when the sun hides behind a thick cloud, making everything below it cold as it anticipated the coming warmth. Perhaps Shakespeare would have been able to describe it a bit better than he could. He was the poet, after all.

“I don’t... I don’t know...” He responded hoarsely, putting his hands up to his eyes. He still covered his face, but his posture was loosening up slowly, as he started to feel more safe. 

For a minute, he was still, listening to the crackle of the fire and crying to himself. He was enclosed in his world of night, his own dark forest, which Ciel walked along the side of. It was a generally understood situation - Alois in his own head, searching through vines and tree trunks for answers where there would be none and his friend outside of it, free from the tangles and tethers and while perhaps afraid of his feelings, not wrapped up in them as the way out of the forest grew over as time passed. His feelings never felt like passing or fleeting things, but extremely heavy and terrifying monsters that refused to free him. 

After a few minutes had passed, he finally wiped off his eyes, walking to the soft loveseat and not hesitating to wrap his arms tightly around his friend, hiding his face once more against the dark cotton of his shirt. The blond sighed, nuzzling his nose into the other’s shoulder, childish and insecure. “I’ve read a lot of poetry about it...” He mumbled into the fabric, “I think so... I think just about everyone seems afraid of it... People kill for it and die for it and I think that’s how it’s supposed to feel...”

Drained of most of his energy, Ciel couldn’t do much more than bring his own hands up to Alois’ forearm that wrapped across his chest, squeezing him gently. He couldn’t remember the last time he cried, let alone been held like this. It was never that he didn’t  _ like  _ physical affection, it was that he wasn’t receiving it from the  _ right person _ . 

Ever so delicately, Ciel hesitantly leaned the side of his head against the top of Alois, closing his eyes as the familiar scent of cinnamon and wood smoke surrounded him. Perhaps being so scared wasn’t all bad if he had someone to bear it with him.

A lengthy silence passed as both of them became lost in their own thoughts and emotions, unsure of which path to take or choice to make or words to say. They had practically confessed to one another, however ungracefully they did so, and they seemed to be on the same page for once. “...What happens now, then?” Ciel finally said having calmed down, the tone of his voice returning to its even and smooth nature.

Sighing again and releasing the other from his grasp, then sitting up to brush his hair back from his red eyes. Still in shock from his own admission and his own feelings, he found himself exhausted of them now. The night expanded around them and into every room but the one they remained in, their safehouse. The fire crackled and illuminated them both as time inevitably passed. 

“I don’t know...” He admitted, truly at a loss for answers. He thought to himself for a moment more, his hand absentmindedly finding its way beside Ciel’s thigh, desperate for a way to stay connected. “I guess we just spend time together, without rivalry and without betrayal, and we get to know each other anew.. and one day, one of us writes a sonnet about the other’s death, and how we bore the fear together.” He paused, sniffling and staring quietly into the fire. “Like Shakespeare did for his lover.”

Ciel huffed a melancholy chuckle through his nose, his way of coping by muting his feelings showing itself once more. He had his cry, now it was time to compose himself. “That’ll be you, then.” He stated, rather matter-of-factly. Their hands lightly touched at the pinky as they made eye contact once more, though this time wasn’t so filled with anger and fear. “You know I’m no good with poetry. It would look more like a research essay than a sonnet.”

Then, perhaps for the first time that night, Ciel and Alois shared a genuine smile, accompanied by weak giggles as they both knew what Ciel said was true. He was utterly hopeless when he came to expressing himself. “I’ll just have to make sure I die before you then,” The dark-haired man added, not with the intent of depressing them even more, but rather to help paint a lovely picture for their future, however much of it they had. “I’m sure you’ll do wonders better than I could, what with your talent for the sappy and sentimental..”

The compliment brought a weak smile to the blond’s lips, equally dark in humor. It was fairly possible their contracts would end them both before anyone else got a chance, but even so they could spend those remaining years together. There would be no beautiful way to end their affair, but they signed up for tragedy from day one and enjoying any moment of it was the part that really mattered. 

Alois raised his hand once again to his partner's chin, holding his face inches from his own, the tension falling away as time went on and the firewood shrank away as if slowly growing more embarrassed. “ _ And, when he shall die, Take him and cut him out in little stars, And he will make the face of Heaven so fine That all the world will be in love with night And pay no worship to the garish sun. _ " He quoted, finishing his sentence with a gentle kiss to the cheek. “I’ve never quite enjoyed the summer sun anyway.”

The warmth from Alois’ fingers spread to Ciel’s skin, his cheeks and nose flushing a vibrant pink. This time, he wasn’t as afraid to be this close to the other. The blushing bluenette hung on every word of Alois’ quoted poetry, the words melting into him like soft butter that only made him feel warmer. He found himself leaning forward as Alois spoke to him, his hand supporting his weight on the loveseat cushion just beside the other’s thigh. The kiss on his cheek made his chest tighten with excitement instead of panic, and he couldn’t pull his widened gaze away from the handsome young man he once knew as his childhood rival.

A sudden rush of confidence and need came over Ciel in the beats of silence that followed. With each of his hands he cupped Alois’ cheeks, pulling their faces close once again only to connect their lips in an equally gentle but strong and eager kiss. Their lips moved against one another as they found an identical rhythm, with Ciel’s hands soft but unwavering. Forgetting to breathe, Ciel finally pulled away with a quiet breath of air, unable to decide whether to look at the other’s lips or eyes. He smiled contemptuously, albeit a small one. 

“Just had to be certain…” He cooed. The young Earl felt a bit more solid now, more sure of his feelings than he had ever been in his life. These feelings still taunted and confused him, and he had likely never felt pain of this kind, but he at the very least knew what they meant, and that they were returned.

Breathless and surprised, he followed Ciel forward as he pulled away, clumsily falling and catching himself with his hand in the same beat. He desperately tried to recall every other kiss he’d had in his life, wanting to compare them each to that one. Before he met Ciel, it was a tool of manipulation, and after him it was a way to woo wealthy women into giving him status and validation. He’d never felt excitement for a single one, only dread mixed with the sort of eye-rolling boredom a child would partake in. 

No, he never felt excitement. He’d never felt a pull quite like this, threatening to glue him to the Earl forever in the sappiest kind of way he’d always been disgusted by. The blond smiled sheepishly back, uncertain and expectant. 

“I see now why I hated you so much. You’re dangerous.” He stated, laughing once and leaning in for another deep kiss, quicker this time but equally strong. Every breath was heavy and forgotten, but they shared in the feeling, the cover of night hiding this. Pulling back once more, he stood and walked around to the back of the couch, lifting his coat from the back and giving his lover a more confident and reserved sort of smile, putting his persona back on piece by piece.

Following the other’s cue, Ciel stood from the sofa and straightened out his clothing, paying closer attention to the wrinkles as if he worried there would be some evidence of their kiss hidden there. As he draped his coat over his arm he took a last look at the fire and found himself lost in thought for a few moments. He had to remember he was working- more than that, he was essentially trying to save Alois’ life. This crime was what brought them together after so many years; what would happen once it was solved?

Ciel shook his head slightly, clearing his throat as he matched Alois’ return to his more public persona. “If you hadn’t any plans,” He began fixing his hair with one hand as he turned to face Alois. “I think it would be wise for you to stay in tomorrow. I have an errand to run in the morning- Sebastian will accompany me- but I suggest you stay here where your servants can keep an eye on both you and the estate grounds.” The tone of his voice had a bit of an edge to it as he began to recall how serious the situation was. He continued as they accompanied one another out of the drawing room and up the grand staircase, stopping at the long hallway where their bedrooms sat adjacent from each other. “Promise me you’ll stay in, Alois.”

The man laughed in response, lighter now in mood. Shifting back on his heel, Alois was now wearing his coat loosely, caring infinitely less about what he looked like. He was much like a teenage boy, reckless and yet bold and brave. Besides, the manor felt smaller when he truly inhabited it this way, filling it with his unapologetic presence. 

“Yes, sir!” He exclaimed, bursting into a quick fit of laughter and leaning on his bedroom door. “Oh, do order me around more often, Master.” He purred, simply teasing again. Though, now it seemed to have a double meaning. The shock that followed only made him laugh again, hand on the doorknob as he waited for the moment to pass.

A quick gasp sent Ciel into a near coughing fit, his eyes wide as he looked to both ends of the hallway in search of anyone who might have heard Alois’ snide remark. As relief overcame him to see they were alone in the vast hall, Ciel made a face at Alois, one that seemed to silently say  _ Are you out of your bloody mind?  _ Completely at a loss for words Ciel turned to make his way just a few feet further down the hall to the guest room door, only pausing briefly to look back at the blond standing at his own door.

“Goodnight, Alois.” He said in a flat but kind tone. With a final glance that sealed the secrets of that night away, the two young men returned to their bedrooms for the night, knowing full well neither of them would be able to sleep for at least an hour longer. There was too much to think about- too much to dream about.

Ciel closed his bedroom door behind him, leaning his back against it as he closed his eyes to let out a sigh to release a bit more tension from his body. He opened his eyes to see Sebastian standing perfectly still by the bed with a quite alarming grin on his face. To anyone who wasn’t a member of the Phantomhive household it would look like any other smile, but Ciel knew exactly what it meant. He glared at the demon, turning his nose up at him as he began to undress for bed. “What are you smirking at, then?”

“Nothing, my Lord.” Sebastian reassured him with a tilt of his head, that smile unwavering. “Did you have a pleasant evening with our host?” He inquired, taking his master’s coat and dress shirt and draping them neatly over his forearm.

“Yes,” Ciel retorted. “I did.”

Sebastian paused a moment before speaking again. “If you don’t mind me saying, my Lord…” He began, earning a warnful glare from the young man he served. The demon chuckled softly, reassuring him his intentions weren’t poor. “I was only going to say that you... _ smell _ different.”

Ciel scoffed as he crossed the room to his bed, sitting on the edge to remove his eye patch and place it on the bedside table. “That would be the perfume I borrowed before dinner, it-”

“That isn’t what I meant, my Lord.” Sebastian interjected, his voice dropping in octave but remaining ever so gentle. He hardly had to try to be sinister. “I meant that you...smell of  _ lust _ .”

Ciel’s eyes locked with his demon’s, his look of shock soon contorting into a glare.  _ Of course he could smell it _ , he thought, _ bloody demon _ . “That will be  _ all _ , Sebastian.” He spat, a subliminal order for the butler to leave.

The servant smiled kindly in return, bowing after placing the neatly folded clothes by the dresser. “Of course, my Lord. Sleep well.”

Alois turned swiftly, closing his door to a much more quiet scene. As an adult, he and Claude had drifted apart over time, realizing that his affections had never been returned. Still, while he held a deep admiration and appreciation for the demon, he began to resent him for his hunger. He’d only ever wanted to be wanted, and the demon was only full of empty promises. The manor felt larger and colder at night, especially after the experience he’d had. 

In the embrace of the deep night, he began to undress himself for bed, lifting his nightshirt from the top of the dresser, folded and pressed as if it was placed there for him with care. He knew it wasn’t, tossing his overcoat onto the floor to cause problems for his butler in the morning. Hopefully the wool would fray and a button would come loose. Pushing the issue, he stepped on it with his heeled shoe as well, dirtying it. There - now he’d have a fuss in the morning, all for his sake. Beautiful. 

Once he was dressed for bed, the Earl fell back onto his large bed and smiled to himself. Though the bed itself was far too big for him, the knowledge that he now has someone to at least fill the spots beside him on the couch and in the dining room brought him some comfort. He wouldn’t use words like love, but he held a new kind of pining in his heart now. He had become the butterfly pinned to a frame, a self-fulfilling prophecy of tragedy but prepared to revel in every second of his fall. As Icarus burned once he flew too close to the sun for its beauty, he would eventually fall from the sky as a false angel also. 

Alois eventually fell asleep, though not without holding his own torso tightly and wishing he’d been sharing the bed with the only person who’d ever really understand him. He’d dream of a midnight excursion in a world where they could be free. His head would wrestle his heart all night, but he’d enjoy the taste of the secret.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work of fiction is an original collaborative work between tumblr users @theearltrancy and @floweryfreelance. Its original format was in that of a roleplay, and has been edited to be a more cohesive story. This work was created on 12.15.20 and completed on 2.27.21 due to a brief hiatus.  
> Please consider following each author for more fictional works.

Morning came too soon, bringing a frustrated demon along with it. Hearing footsteps woke him, eyes opening to bright sunlight flooding through the window beside him. Remembering, he peeked over to the floor, where the coat from the night before had already been collected. Noticing Claude at the foot of his bed standing there without it brought a frown to his lips. His maid has almost certainly collected it without command and fuss. 

_ Can’t I just have one thing? _

“Good morning, my Lord.” Claude said with a small bow of his head. So rarely did the expression on his face seem to change, and this particular morning was no exception. The same cold, golden eyes loomed over the rims of his glasses as he silently awaited each and every order from his master.

Seeing as he was now awake, Claude crossed to the window on the side wall of the room and drew open the curtains, allowing for a bit of cloud-covered sun to shine into the room. He then turned on his heel to face the Earl of the house who still had yet to move more than two inches in his bed, and placed his hands at his sides.

“For breakfast this morning the staff have begun to prepare honey roasted ham with a side of eggs and bacon, as well as a platter of fruits.” The demon began, his cold gaze unchanging. He opened his mouth to ask his master about his attire for the day- Alois liked to choose his clothing himself but often threw a fit if something he wanted to wear hadn’t yet been washed- but he paused, remembering something from earlier that morning. “Our guest has requested a change of clothes, my Lord. They haven’t any spare clothing and are hoping you might be willing to share. Shall I pull something from your old clothes?” He inquired, assuming Alois wouldn’t want Ciel wearing anything new of his, even if they had spent the previous evening burying the hatchet. How  _ obnoxious _ .

Turning over onto his stomach and grumbling to himself, the blond covered his head with his pillow and buried himself in his sheets in frustration. How he always hated the morning, and never was it so cold without his friend by his side. Letting out a long sigh that turned into another soft grumble, he listened to Claude only after their guest was mentioned, not caring about anything else he had to say. 

“Old?” He repeated, turning over and sitting up in bed suddenly, alert. While he understood the two demons held a distaste for one another, he was surprised that his staff would put someone of his lover’s status in something unimpressive. Though, that could be on account of Alois himself only ever picturing him in his ornate, finer clothing. “Absolutely not, Claude. You will give him access to that new royal blue set I purchased a few weeks ago. You know the one, with the black lace trim.” He paused, frowning at his butler’s slight tinge of disgust. It would have been far too subtle for anyone but the contractee to pick up on, but it angered him nonetheless. “That is an order. See to it promptly.” 

Staying seated upright long enough to assure that his orders were followed to the letter, he waited for the tall, dark man to leave once more so he could dress himself. Though a butler was meant to take care of that part of the routine, it was a simple pleasure that he always enjoyed. This morning was slower than most, Alois falling back into the soft silk of his sheets to stare out the window for a few minutes, hoping for the clouds to part. He hoped to spend some time in the garden today, perhaps request for some roses to be gathered - the ones with the most thorns, so perhaps Hannah might spend all day on them.

Unfortunate as it was, the two Earls were unable to spend breakfast together, as Ciel had an urgent errand to attend to as soon as he was dressed. He was surprised to see the lovely clothes Alois had decided to lend him- he wasn’t expecting rags, per se, but he certainly wasn’t expecting such a lovely ensemble of clothing, and in his favorite color of all things. It was perfect for him in every way, other than the size. Ciel spent a decent while staring in the mirror, utterly disappointed by how lovely the clothes were and just how oversized they were on him. Even as adult men, Alois’ frame was still broader and larger than Ciel’s, which had remained rather slender despite growing taller. He felt silly, but it would have to do.

After having spent the last few days together, the hours seemed to pass by excruciatingly slow for both Alois and Ciel. Alois did his best to keep himself busy under the watchful and guarding eyes of his servants, unable to wander too far from his manor and spending more time wandering around  _ looking  _ for something to do rather than actually  _ doing  _ anything. Ciel struggled to pay attention in his meetings with other legal officials, most of whom wanted all of the information he had compiled regarding the theft, which he refused to hand over. Even while walking from place to place or sitting in the carriage he was strangely silent, feeling a bit cold without the other young man accompanying him. 

The Phantomhive Earl had planned on finishing up his errands before the afternoon, but the talkative officials and policemen simply wouldn’t let him leave. The sun had passed the middle of the sky, and the only way he was finally able to escape his boring obligations was to have Sebastian make up some absurd lie that most definitely required that they take their leave. The demon and his master shared an equally annoyed look, though Ciel’s was far more apparent. Sebastian couldn’t help but smile- even after all these years, his little master still made the same childish faces.

With the sky beginning to burn an array of pink and orange, their carriage finally arrived back at the Trancy Manor, this time with a spare suitcase of Ciel’s own clothing. Sebastian opened the carriage door for his master who swiftly stepped out, taking a deep breath as he began to decompress from the long day. “Hopefully we aren’t too late for dinner,” He complained, beginning to make his way to the door as Sebastian grabbed their luggage. “We’re awfully late… Sebastian?”

Ciel looked back as he didn’t hear his butler’s footsteps behind him, only to see him looking out at the surrounding forestry and seemingly focused on one particular spot. “Sebastian, what is it?” He asked again, furrowing his brows.

Sebastian stayed still a moment, unmoving as he stared at the trees with narrow eyes. He then turned his head back to face his master, with that same pleasant smile he always had. “Nothing, my Lord.” He responded reassuringly as he followed his master to the door with their luggage in hand. “I must have heard a rabbit.”

The Lord of Trancy had spent the entire day in boredom, frustrated at the very tone of it. As he grew older, he had become a harder worker; he had developed drive and a desire to run the estate in earnest. The Estate was involved in many affairs - underground and clean alike. Normally, he’d spend a day this drab on paperwork or reading, perhaps even some language study. Today, he just wasn’t able to muster the energy to do so, however.

Since he wasn’t allowed to leave until his uncle was put away along with his money and his connections, his safety was at risk. By noon, he’d run his pale fingers along every rose petal in his back garden. Hannah had indeed plucked a few for the dinner table, but by the time Ciel returned to the manor, he didn’t care anymore about any of that. The day had made him so incredibly restless and he’d resolved to take evening tea in the drawing room until his lover returned. It felt... homely and wifely. He was equal parts disgusted and excited for the other man to return; was this how his future wife was meant to feel about him? He couldn’t say he envied that, while he envied women for many other qualities. 

It was close to six in the evening when the door cracked open to reveal his dear friend in its mouth. Hearing the sound of commotion, Alois looked up from the fire and nearly slammed his cup down onto the table beside him, his heart fluttering with excitement. He all but ran to the door, perhaps too excited for a grown man to normally be over anything, stopping in the hallway before his foyer. A bright smile appeared onto his face without prompting, putting his hands behind his small back and taking regularly paced steps the rest of the distance.

Startled by the sound of rapid footsteps heading his way Ciel quickly turned around, only to see Alois slide into the room like a racing horse coming to a halt. He all but broke into laughter, though he composed himself with a nonchalant cough, covering his mouth slightly to hide his grin. For how often Alois called him “Dog”, he was behaving  _ awfully  _ similar to a dog himself- one who had been eagerly waiting for his owner’s return. Ciel blushed at his own thought, his smile disappearing. How inappropriate.

“I’m sorry to have kept you waiting,” Ciel began, waving his hand to excuse Sebastian upstairs to unpack the luggage. “The local authorities have been breathing down my neck all day, but I brought some clothing of my own so… Thank you for letting me borrow this.” He said, suddenly feeling a bit shy as he remembered who the oversized clothing belonged to. As silly as he felt walking around in them all day, they still had that warm smell of cinnamon and fire smoke- of Alois.

Clearing his throat in embarrassment that left his face red, the man straightened before his company. However, still visible was a genuine smile, left behind as if forgotten. Pushing a hand through his bangs, he assumed a more composed look for naught more but appearances. There was nothing more to hide, but he was warming up to the idea of this man being back in his life, keeping up a comfortable level of appearances. 

“You didn’t keep me waiting,” he answered almost too quickly. Catching himself, he chuckled nervously and rocked back on his heel. Alois looked down at the floor, frustrated with himself. Biting the inside of his lip, he looked back up at his guest, taking note that his servant did indeed allow him to wear his newest set. The thought of its first journey into the world being upon the body of his lover brought him more joy than he thought it would. He stepped up closer to the other Earl, holding loose seams of the fabric together, lost in thought. 

“Claude-'' He called, turning around and then back, pinching pieces of the fabric together for it to fit closer to the man’s body. He stepped back once Claude had descended behind him, much like a shadow. When he spoke, he spoke  _ at _ his staff and not  _ to _ him, most traces of warmth from childhood replaced with boredom and disappointment now. “-Tailor these to fit Phantomhive later in the evening.” He looked away from the clothing and back to Ciel’s face, making eye contact and flashing a smile that for once, did not seem forced. “I’ll be gifting them.”

The tone of pink dusted across Ciel’s cheeks darkened as Alois stepped closer to him, only deepening in hue as the other’s words resonated with him. Instinctively, Ciel gently clasped his hand on top of Alois’ that held the fabric together, trying to remain polite as he refused. “Alois you can’t, really. These are new and-” He protested, only to be met with a raised finger waving in front of his face, refusing his own refusal. They exchanged a few playfully bickering comments before Alois began sauntering towards the dining room, leaving Ciel to accept his defeat.

Now near starving, neither Earl took the time to tidy themselves up before eating, seeing as it was only the two of them. The main course was roasted duck with richly seasoned baked vegetables and buttery potatoes, accompanied by a finely aged wine hand-picked by Alois earlier that day. Tonight’s dinner was similar to last night’s as they both ate and made small talk, occasionally catching one another staring for just slightly too long. Something about this dinner felt different, however; they had gone the entirety of the day without seeing each other, and after spending the previous evening discovering more about themselves than they ever had before. Ciel found himself glancing up to look at Alois more frequently, as if to remind himself he was still there with him.

“You stayed here all day, didn’t you?” Ciel chimed in after a few moments of silence, looking at the blond over the rim of his wine glass as he took a drink. “What all did you find to entertain yourself? I’m sure your day was at the very least less stressful than mine.”

Rolling his eyes in response, he brought the wine to his lips before speaking again. It was a deep red color, tasting of oak and far-away lands he’d yet to see. Perhaps one day he would have a moment away, in secret, alone together with his lover. The thought made him giddy as he set it down lightly. 

“I was forbidden to leave, remember?” He answered in a lightly sardonic tone. Of course he’d spent the entirety of the day at home, but doing what? He did a lot of wandering, he supposed. He couldn’t focus long enough on any book, knowing that his guest was away and it was becoming more and more unusual to be apart. Despite this being for unrelated circumstances, it was nice to have someone to share the day with, work alongside, just have near. These were unfamiliar feelings, ones that were incredibly boring to process alone. He thought back through his day, trying to find anything interesting to tell Ciel at all. Maybe this is why women weren’t meant to speak much; they never had anything interesting to say. 

“I guess you could say it was less stressful, I suppose.” He mused, glancing to the roses that adorned the centerpiece and his one accomplishment of the day. “I spent most of the day in the garden. It’s not often that I have a lack of work to do and can actually enjoy it.” He answered. That wasn’t entirely true. While he did do a lot of work for the estate to run, he had many lulls of peace in his day. He’d often use them to work on cases or even read, but his head was so focused on his friend and what he was doing... he didn’t enjoy any of that today. Did having someone whom you love make one unproductive?

Ciel nodded in response as he took a few more bites of his dinner, savoring the taste as he had skipped lunch that day. “I’m glad you took my advice,” He said in a more playful and sarcastic tone, knowing that it was indeed more of an order he gave Alois when he told him to stay at his estate. He half expected Alois to find a way to sneak off for an hour or two and be back before anyone noticed, but he was immensely grateful that he hadn’t. “I haven’t seen your garden. Perhaps you could give me a tour tomorrow afternoon, if the weather is decent.” He added, doing his best to conceal the small smile that graced his lips as he imagined them walking among the roses, side by side.

The image made him think of other things; would they have many moments like that? Like this dinner, completely alone and unbothered without being under the watchful eye of an outsider? Though Ciel was sure these moments would be rare, knowing they might happen brought him a bit of happiness. 

Upon hearing the suggestion, he became giddy. While he was no gardener, it was his pride and joy these days. He’d placed his flowers immaculately, spacing them out a perfect distance from the topiaries and multiple walkways and ivy arches. It was a simple pleasure he surprisingly took great joy in; perhaps it was just the place in which he felt most at peace. He’d never even seen anything like it or known things like that to exist until he had arrived at the manor in his youth. 

“I would enjoy that, certainly.” He answered, leaning back in his seat in a way that betrayed his natural personality more than his persona ever did. He could feel himself relaxing around his childhood friend more and more as time passed. It was only days ago that he’d been at his throat, but it had given way to evenings like this. There were no expectations and the atmosphere was light and familiar; He wondered if something like this had been possible as teens, might he had admitted to his fancy earlier in life. Perhaps they would have spent many years just like this. 

The evening extended as usual into tea and sweets in the drawing room. Fire crackling and warming them both, this night they sat much closer on the loveseat with the door closed. Claude only split them up momentarily to take measurements to fit the gifted clothing, then disappearing with them and promising they’d be altered and washed by the end of the night for wear tomorrow if he so desired. Now, they were alone again until it was time to retire, with hours between them and parting once more to dream of another night just like this. If they could all be this way, the man felt that he would never bore, listening to Ciel’s tales of cases he’d taken over the years they’d been apart. 

They were cases that brought his friend to places of the world and society Alois could only dream of entering. One took place in a school, and while it was nearby, he’d never felt the need or desire to attend. Another took place on a ship that traversed the high seas all the way to the New World, his own dear Elizabeth fighting for him. This prompted giggles from the blond, who made remarks that Ciel could nearly kill him for a misunderstanding but was useless when it really mattered. While an extremely sore topic only two days ago, it was now a joke. 

It felt... like coming home. It was as if they’d been away at work for eight years, not mortal enemies.

The banter between the two of them was playful, regardless of how seemingly offended Ciel became. Just a few days prior, the atmosphere that surrounded the two young men was thick and tense, but had become more comfortable and light ever since. They could share stories, exchange jokes, and truly be themselves when they were alone like this. Even around their servants, those who couldn’t betray them if they wanted to as long as they maintained their contract, Ciel and Alois couldn’t behave this way knowing others were watching. This newfound relationship they had was still vibrantly new, and something they weren’t quite ready to share.

As they eventually grew bored staying in one place for two long, the two Earls began wandering the halls of the mansion side by side, as Alois told Ciel all about the elegant oil paintings and portraits that hung on the walls. Ciel listened contently as he walked with his hands folded behind his back, more so enjoying the sound of Alois’ voice than the actual history of the paintings that decorated the halls.

“I’m surprised there are none of you,” Ciel commented finally, having stayed silent for the last little while as he listened to Alois’ art history lesson. “Portraits, I mean. Or have we just not gotten to it yet?”

He stopped walking, hands gesturing to a rather large Von Dyck, a renaissance piece that was taller than him and infinitely more imposing. He furrowed his eyebrows in thought, as if he’d never thought of that before. It was true that most Earls of his status had self-portraits, to be remembered through the ages. Long after their own deaths would the paint begin to crack.

“I... I guess I never considered it before.” He mumbled, as if surprised by it himself. In truth, he had no keepsakes of himself around the manor unless one were to count the minor fixes here and there. The story he’d always told was that it reminded him of his “father,” and he refused to change the interior, but he’d never painted the walls or changed the rugs or... anything really. Despite owning the estate, he lived every day in the memory of his oppression and trauma. The impermanent nature of it all brought on no desire to leave his own memory behind. 

“Is that... standard?” He asked, confused now as he thought through his art collection, realizing how much of his home other than the paintings was not... his.

Sensing he may have touched a sensitive topic, Ciel paused as well, looking at Alois with a still calm but concerned expression. He moved to stand beside him, looking up at the regal portrait on the wall.

“Standard may not be the right word.” He said reassuringly, hoping to smooth over whatever took Alois so off guard. “Perhaps, common. Besides, I think you’d look...nice, in a portrait.” The thought made the dark haired young man smile softly, thinking of how many times he had pictured it. So frequently Ciel would look at Alois at the perfect moment; lounging with a book in hand, leaning stoically against an armchair, or even holding a wine glass so effortlessly but looking so elegant. Ciel never considered himself to be one for the arts, but he was sure that if an artist were looking for an effortless model to paint, they’d find one in Alois Trancy.

“I had one painted of myself last spring by a talented French fellow,” He continued, gazing at the portrait and imagining Alois there instead. “I could refer you to him, if you’d like.”

Alois smiled back, the confusion and pensiveness wiping from his face in an instant. He was almost excited at the idea of it. He’d been told that portraits and writings were forms of immortality. Long after his contract was fulfilled, someone, someday, would find his face in the manor that he once wandered. Besides, it was far too big for just him, and at the very least he should sign the walls somehow. 

How would he even want to portray himself forever? Supposing not much of his personality would translate to a portrait, maybe he should hold something. If not that, wear something that defined him. Though that begged the question, who was he outside of his persona and cover story? Then, he suddenly remembered - there was one thing that he’d always held entirely his own. As if suddenly coming to this realization, he sought out a door in the hallway, on a private mission. 

Only after finding the door he was looking for, an unassuming old room at the end of the hall. He turned to Ciel briefly, turning the handle. “Come, I have something I want you to see.” 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains mild sexual content.
> 
> This work of fiction is an original collaborative work between tumblr users @theearltrancy and @floweryfreelance. Its original format was in that of a roleplay, and has been edited to be a more cohesive story. This work was created on 12.15.20 and completed on 2.27.21 due to a brief hiatus.  
> Please consider following each author for more fictional works.

Only after finding the door he was looking for, an unassuming old room at the end of the hall. He turned to Ciel briefly, turning the handle. “Come, I have something I want you to see.” He beckoned, wandering into the dark room lit only by the moon outside the large window. It was colder and obviously hadn’t been used in some time, but it held a certain charm to it, one of nostalgia. This room was Alois’ old bedroom, where he now stored many of his older clothing and trinkets. He’d moved to a larger room in the manor since, leaving the smaller one to collect dust and entrap old memories as if it were a shelved box.

Ciel followed close behind Alois as they entered the room, and suddenly the dimly lit space began to look more familiar. He had nearly forgotten this room as well, though he wasn’t sure how. As boys, the two of them had been in this room loads of times, usually because Alois was refusing to leave his bed, or had taken and hidden something from Ciel to taunt him. It looked exactly as it did back then, only darker and untouched. A few boxes and various objects littered the floor, old memories that seemed to have been tucked away instead of completely forgotten.

“I remember this room,” Ciel spoke quietly, the silence in the room making him feel as though his voice would echo off the walls if he spoke any louder. “It looks the same as it did then. It felt larger when we were younger.”

The taller man snickered in response, finding his way to the old dresser on the far side of the room. While the room was primarily untouched, a few things had been added to the collection of storage inside it here and there. There were a few pallet boxes filled with smaller paintings that hadn’t been hung or were perhaps taken down from the walls, several more of old coats that no longer fit him as an adult, and several items on top of the surfaces in the room. 

One of these items was a small gold birdcage, set atop the wardrobe that Alois now stood in front of. Briefly, he seemed focused on something on the furniture itself- the door of the wardrobe was cracked open slightly, mumbling “that’s odd..” to himself before shaking himself out of it and picking up the small wire cage. It was dusty, but inside it was a collection of sticks and leaves, looking as if something had lived inside of it at one point. 

Smiling to himself as if far away in his mind, he strolled back over to the other man with it in his grip. Lifting it to put it on display, he giggled lightly. 

“I’ve always wanted a pet.” He said, answering a question that had not been yet asked aloud. “When I was young, I collected a few butterflies and put them in here.” Sighing, he lifted it higher to look into the cage itself, remembering the event that led to its abandonment. “They only lived for a day. I cremated them. It didn’t feel right to put new ones in there... In their memory.”

Ciel stood still as Alois presented the cage to him, a soft smile appearing on his lips as he listened to the object’s story. He reached out, gently running his fingertips along the rounded metal bars. So much of the Trancy Manor was regal and elegant, clearly a ploy for Alois to show off his wealth- not that Ciel judged him for it; all wealthy families did just that. But there was something about Alois sharing this precious memory with him that made the moment feel intimate somehow, like they were sharing secrets away from the public eye.

He gazed at the birdcage and the old contents inside, his eyes briefly flickering up to meet Alois’ before returning to the cage. “Now that I think of it,” Ciel began, tilting his head a bit. “Most of the time, when someone has a portrait painted of themselves, they have some sort of object with them. It could be flowers, a pet, or a book in their lap. It’s always just something to accent the painting, from what I can tell.” He looked up at Alois then, picturing the portrait in his mind. “Maybe you could have this with you in yours.”

He briefly glanced back to Ciel and then back to the cage, a large, excited smile breaking onto his face. Suddenly, it was like he was small once more, finding hope in the crevasses no one else cared to check them for. He held the cage up to the moonlight, picturing small fluttering wings inside it once more. At that moment, life didn’t seem so hard. Though the creatures that once inhabited this room as a whole were all gone or changed beyond recognition, the connection had found a way to transcend the years. The blond man with his dreams of owning a pet, however small, standing beside the darker man whom he’d always hoped to take along with him on all these sorts of adventures both now stood in the room they’d spent so much time in as kids. 

“Yes! Yes, of course!” He agreed, laughing and holding the cage to his chest and hugging it. “Oh, and then we can look for butterflies tomorrow in my garden!” He added, coming up with a whole plan for his singular touch to this cavernous, lonely manor. Perhaps it would feel like a home just a little bit more after that.

Seeing the other man light up brought a smile to Ciel’s face, one that turned into light laughter he couldn’t hold in. Ciel so rarely laughed genuinely- it felt refreshing. He reached out and placed his hands on top of Alois’ on either side of the cage without thinking, stopping once he felt the warmth of the other’s skin on his palms. I wish I could be in his portrait with him. How royal we would look.

“It might be too cold for butterflies, Alois.” Ciel spoke softly to him, his thumbs gently stroking the backs of Alois’ hands. “But perhaps I can come back in the spring, and we can look together then.” Spring was only a month or two away. They could wait. Besides, if they did everything they wanted to do as soon as they wanted to do it, they wouldn’t get to experience the torturous anticipation that came with looking forward to seeing a loved one.

_ A loved one _ . Was that what Alois was to him now? Ciel had yet to answer that question for himself, but he began to wonder what he was in Alois’ mind. Perhaps it was still just as uncertain for him. Ciel blinked then, realizing he had been staring at the other young man for who knew how long, completely lost in thought and lost in the other’s perfect face, illuminated so gracefully by the moonlight that leaked through the curtains.

“I-” Alois began, still not used to being touched in this way, or at all kindly. It had been a good few minutes with them in the moonlit room, silently connecting with one another. He did not speak, however, instead stepping back nervously and allowing Ciel’s hands to fall from his own. It was an unsure movement, ending with him turning his body away to place the cage back on top of the dresser, perfectly at home but unforgotten. 

Only a moment more passed, however, before he turned back and stepped forward, catching his loved one in a deep kiss. His hands, now free, moved up to the sides of the other’s soft face and held him in place as he pressed their mouth together with force. It was a desperate kiss, one that felt it was a long time coming. Perhaps every time before they’d spent in this room together, teasing and irritating one another, had also been tinged with the red of desire. He had no idea anymore. All he knew was that he wanted _ this _ , he wanted to be with his childhood friend in a new way and refused to hesitate. How things came full circle at one point or another.

Ciel took in a sharp breath as he felt himself pulled into the unexpected kiss, his body frozen as he tried to remind himself they had done this before. More so, they had done this before and Ciel had been waiting since then to do it again. He eased into the kiss, his shoulders falling and his hands meekly clutching at the fabric of Alois’ coat, leaning into him. It was warm- everything about Alois was warm; his skin, his hands, his lips, his breath. All of it could send Ciel into a wanting frenzy in a heartbeat.

The two found a natural break in the kiss, pulling away but keeping their faces close to one another. The second kiss felt just as right as the first, just as comforting and welcoming and loving. “...I...I spent all day thinking about it- the kiss, I mean..” Ciel admitted, his gaze unable to choose between Alois’ lips and his eyes. “I was worried it was a mistake… That maybe I’d come back and you’d have changed your mind and thought I was crazy…” He said with a wistful laugh as he began to ramble, lifting a hand to run it through his own hair. He felt relieved.

Alois breathed a small laugh, eyes fixed on his partner’s lips as they parted but an inch. Even so, it felt an inch too far, wanting nothing more than to continue. In these moments, he never wanted to part again, let alone spend any more time wasting theirs together. They were only given so much. His heart was pounding in his ears, his hands sinking to the other’s shoulders to hold him tightly. 

“We’re both bloody insane, Phantomhive.” He stated, as if it were a fact and naught more. Pressing his forehead to the other’s and wearing a soft smile as he did so, the blond couldn’t stand to be any further apart for now. “There’s no way that I’m letting you go again. We’ll lose our minds together, and keep this secret.” He paused, holding a hand to the back of his lover’s head, fingers weaving through the other’s hair effortlessly. “Promise me that.”

Instinctively, Ciel’s eyes fell closed as he leaned his forehead against Alois’, reveling in their closeness. He had truly learned more about himself in the past few days than he ever had before, experiencing a constant stream of new thoughts and feelings. Not since his boyhood had he felt desire like this- the desire to be close to Alois and no one else, and that same desire he now felt as an adult seemed stronger than the raging ocean’s tide. It scared him a bit, as most new things did, but wasn’t it better this way? Better to enjoy this moment now rather than push it away, only to never be spoken of again?

Ciel nodded in response, suppressing a soft hum at the feeling of Alois’ fingers in his hair. “...I promise,” He spoke softly, his hands cupped on either side of the other man’s jaw. “I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I promise..” The reality of their situation never left Ciel’s mind, or Alois’, for that matter. Both young men, completely rotted with yearning and impulsivity, were fully aware that what they were doing even in this moment was illegal. A scandal would be the least of their worries if they were found out. But even knowing their lives were at stake, merely for sharing such intimate affection, there was something about facing that terrifying possibility together that left them both feeling...unthreatened. At least, less threatened than they would feel alone. They were each other’s shields.

Another passing of silence turned into another kiss, this time as hands began to wander one another’s figures. Ciel leaned with his back against the wardrobe door, his breathing becoming deeper and the blush on his cheeks beginning to spread down to his collarbone. In the moonlight, his skin looked like porcelain to Alois. To Ciel, Alois’ hair looked like the finest strands of gold, shimmering in the moonlight.

Pressing his lover into the dresser now, their bodies meshed together as if they couldn’t help but be one with one another, any other answers unfathomable. There was no separation between the two, desire growing and rising for the both of them. Alois was the more aggressive of the two, his hands tangled in his lover’s hair as his lips acquainted themselves with the man’s, desperate and needy. 

The scene was one of a secret love, the kind that even if it were between a man and a woman, would not be written home about. This was the kind of love reserved for affairs and teenagers, now experienced by the two adult men who had loved one another their many years together and apart. While so much anger had built over the years, it now released in passion and curiosity. It was its own scandal, even if no one knew about it. It was safe here, and they used this time to the best of their ability to explore.

Hesitantly, Ciel’s hands attempted to explore Alois. He glided his hands up the sides of his coat, bringing them to his front to slip his hands under the coat and around to his back. With his eyes closed and having to rely on touch, he felt every slender curve from under his dress shirt; Alois was clearly a man now, still taller than him and having filled out and gained a bit of muscle while still remaining slim and lean. Even when they were young Ciel always thought there was something quite feminine about the other’s figure- funny how Alois thought the same thing about him.

The space around them began to blur, their bodies moving instinctively though every passion-filled touch was gentle and calculated. Soon, Ciel felt himself being guided backwards, the backs of his legs suddenly hitting the mattress of the bed. He was pulled from his daze then as he nearly lost his balance, reaching out to grip the poster nearest to him at the foot of the bed. The moment had been brought to an abrupt halt, and both young men stared at each other with wide eyes backed by attraction and surprise as they wondered how they got here, and where exactly this was going.

“I, uhm..” Ciel swallowed as he regained his balance, now standing straight in front of Alois with the backs of his thighs still touching the bed. 

Equally surprised and confused by the new location, he pulled back, breathy. His eyes scanned Ciel’s body, pleading for permission to continue their play. Their hands remained on each other’s skin, the taller man’s grasp instinctively tightening so as not to lose his grasp. Biting the inside of his lip, he took this moment to catch his breath. 

“I-” He squeaked, suddenly awkward and unsure. “I don’t know- I’m-” 

Alois knew how this part went. It was something he knew all too well and couldn’t separate himself from. It was something he swore would never be a use for this bed again, something he hadn’t partaken in as an adult, something that was only for work and to get his way but never meant a thing to him. When had it ever felt like this? When had it ever come with excitement and joy? It was confusing so far beyond comprehension. He was here again, but this time the only fear he felt was twisted with excitement. _ Lust. _

Ciel had been in a similar position to Alois in the past, albeit his was much more brief. The memories Ciel had associated with this act were buried deep within him, only now resurfacing. He thought he would be scared, that he would reject all physical affection as a means of protecting himself from that kind of pain- he had spent too many nights fearing for the time to come with his own fiance for them to consummate their marriage. He wanted nothing to do with it, anything like it, ever again.

But this was different from before. Before, Ciel was attacked, small and frail and weak and unable to protect himself or make it stop. Now, he was being held, comforted and touched by gentle hands he had grown to trust. He didn’t fear it because it wasn’t what he had expected. Though, as was already apparent, anything new had a tendency to scare him, or at the very least make him cautious.

“You can…” Ciel spoke, his voice barely louder than a whisper as he brought one hand back up to Alois’ cheek, beginning to close the distance between them once more. “..Just…” And there it was again; another kiss, just as passionate and gentle but with a newfound hesitance. The two of them felt as if they were navigating unfamiliar territory in the dark, their own personal pasts serving as obstacles over which they had to climb. The kiss found its rhythm once again and Ciel began to unsteadily lean back, allowing Alois’ weight to fall on top of him.

The kiss was sweet and familiar, pulling the taller man right back into the feeling he had before. All fear dissolved, despite the situation, pressing his weight into his lover and allowing them to fall in slow motion. His mind far gone, Ciel’s head fell into the soft cotton beneath them, his lover following him. Someday he would write poetry on this, he swore, aware of every bit of beauty before him. 

Though they were committing a crime, a sin, an unnaturality, it felt like none of those things. It felt more like destiny or fate wrapped around them both. It felt unavoidable any longer, all slight attraction from their youth finally making sense and falling into place. If it were to be anyone, of course it would be him, the only person who shared a similar fate, a similar mind, a similar past. This would be the only person he desired and wished to share intimacy with, true intimacy, whatever that ended up being. They adjusted, Alois finding Ciel’s still small wrists and pinning him beneath himself, eager and messy.

Ciel silently wondered if Alois could hear his heart beating, as he felt his pulse vibrating in each of his limbs and hammering in his chest. He was sure he could feel it as Alois held his wrists, earning a soft sigh from the man underneath him as they continued to fall more and more enveloped within one another. Up until now, Ciel had allowed instinct to control him, though he was beginning to run out of those instincts. He slowly lifted one leg so his heel dug into the mattress, unsure if he wanted to bring each of his knees to Alois’ waist- he wasn’t sure how things like this were supposed to go, after all. 

Hands continued to curiously wander, coats soon coming off only to be tossed to the other side of the bed and leaving them with one less fabric barrier between the two of them. Cool air hit Ciel’s collarbone as he felt his shirt buttons tugged open one by one, and he couldn’t help but grow warm as he felt a slight shake in Alois’ hands. Alois’ kiss trailed from his lips down to his jaw, then to his ear before beginning to search for a soft spot along his neck. Ciel felt the instincts returning to him; he turned his head as a soft hum escaped him, wishing he could spend the rest of eternity right here in this moment.

The birdcage on top of the wardrobe caught his eye as he turned his head. Of all the things he had seen in the vast mansion that bird cage was the only one that he would ever see as something truly connected to the man, now his lover he supposed, leaving light marks along his collarbone. It brought a placid smile to his lips as he pictured butterflies inside- two of them to be exact; one for Alois and one for him, alone in their little cage where no one could hurt them.

Until something caught his eye. A small but sudden movement. Ciel lifted his head a bit, furrowing his brows as he struggled to see through the darkness of the room. The wardrobe door seemed to have cracked open, though perhaps Alois had forgotten to close it all the way. They had been quite distracted, after all. Hesitantly, Ciel brushed it off, laying his head back down as he felt Alois sit up, beginning to undo a few of his own shirt buttons. He went to turn back to look at Alois and return to their moment, until another sudden movement pulled his eyes back to the wardrobe, his chest suddenly feeling tight.

He stared again. The wardrobe door had opened further, now exposing at least four inches of darkness within it. “...Alois…” He whispered, placing his hand against the blond’s chest to stop him. It couldn’t have been something such as wind, the window was closed and there wasn’t anything like a draft in the room. As best as he could with one eye covered Ciel focused on the door, focused on the darkness in the wardrobe. His stomach churned.

There was a face in the wardrobe. Someone was inside.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains mild violence.
> 
> This work of fiction is an original collaborative work between tumblr users @theearltrancy and @floweryfreelance. Its original format was in that of a roleplay, and has been edited to be a more cohesive story. This work was created on 12.15.20 and completed on 2.27.21 due to a brief hiatus.  
>  Please consider following each author for more fictional works.

There was a face in the wardrobe. Someone was inside.

Ciel’s hand on Alois’ chest gripped the fabric of his shirt tightly, a tinge of fear striking through him. He didn’t move, worried that if he looked away, the face would be gone. He whispered to Alois, this time in a tone of masked panic. “Alois… The wardrobe…”

Breath heavy and fingers still on the final button of his cotton shirt, he froze at the statement. He had assumed that his partner had simply grown nervous again, but upon hearing the urgent warning, he felt panic rise to his throat. Pausing entirely as he processed them, he stood back up entirely, stepping back from the bed. There was no way. He had been home for days; there was no way someone had managed to get in. If they had, it spelled danger for many reasons aside from the secrets he kept. They would not be here to catch him in an illegal act, they would be here to eliminate him from the picture. 

Staying silent, he walked to the wardrobe hesitantly, staring at the opening within the wardrobe itself. He was far less observant than his partner, struggling to see what he had in the dark of the room. He hadn’t much of a chance to look inside, however, for when he reached the door that was open on the imposing piece of furniture, a man leapt from the darkness and held a knife to his throat. The move was so sudden, Alois had no time to prepare before his mouth was cupped over and his body was restrained against the chest of the intruder. If he were to struggle, he’d surely be killed. The blond’s instant reaction was fury. 

“Dammit, I didn’t think there’d be two of ‘em!” The mystery man hissed to himself, panicked and looking from Ciel to the door and back. He was a scraggly man, perhaps in his late forties and scarred all over his face. He wore dark clothing which suggested this had been part of a plan, but the garments themselves were ripped in places and covered in mud in others. He was unshaven and wild-eyed, a stark contrast to the hostage he held. Said hostage was struggling against his iron-tight grip and making muffled comments, entirely useless.

Ciel fumbled to stand from the bed, one hand on the poster at the foot of the bed as he held the other out towards the man, a silent plea for him not to move. The Earl did his best to remain calm and stoic as he usually did, though his legs felt as if they could give out underneath him at any moment.

“Who are you?” He asked in a hushed, low tone. Ciel had found himself in several hostage situations before- Hell, he’d been a hostage plenty of times- but this was different. This man snuck in right under their noses and had his childhood friend at knife point. His lover.

“Listen kid,” The man snarled, the whites of his knuckles protruding from the hand that shakily clutched the knife. “I’m only doin’ what I’ve been paid to..”

Ciel took notice of the shakiness of the man’s hand, and narrowed his eyes. He was scared. “Which is what? Who paid you to do this?” It was obvious, or at least extremely likely. This was exactly what Ciel had worried about after that tense meeting with Arnold Trancy who was most certainly attempting to frame Alois for a crime. They caught him at his own game, so he had to make a change in his plans.

The man looked Ciel up and down, taking note of his equally flashy clothing. “I know you,” He spat, tugging threateningly on Alois who had begun to fidget. “You’re another Noble. That Phantomhive family. ‘S a shame…” He laughed nervously as his eyes kept darting between the other man in the room and the door. “I got paid to kill one Earl and now I gotta kill two..”

From beneath the man’s firm but shaky hand, the temperamental blond tried to scream, yell, make any noise possible. He wasn’t making it easy to harm him, that much was for sure. Restless and fidgety, his hitman had to keep adjusting for the error, clearly inexperienced. It was unsurprising that Arnold hired him; he couldn’t possibly pay for a high profile assassination. If anything, the attempt on his life made him more furious than afraid, sick of certain parts of his life. Finally, the blond bit the inside of the other’s hand, to which it released from his mouth. 

“OW, YOU LITTLE PRICK!” He yelled, releasing for a moment long enough to drop Alois so he could fall to the floor. He coughed profusely, his throat released from the knife point all of a sudden. While he had planned to yell for Claude as soon as he hit the floor, he quickly realized he was not able, his voice too hoarse. 

Panicked, Alois made an attempt for the door, only to be grabbed once again in the same manner. Now, his screams were louder and even more muffled, the intruder beginning to panic further. Though Alois continued to bite his hand in the hopes his idea would work twice, he winced through it instead, causing Alois to kick and squirm. He’d sooner have blood pour from his body than to give up. 

“I gotta git outta here, do this quick...” The criminal hissed to himself, showing annoyance towards the blond’s thrashing.

Everything seemed to be happening so quickly. This situation looked bad- one wrong move would mean death for one of them, if not both of them. The floor of the room was littered with things anyone could trip over if they weren’t careful and their only source of light was from the moon that hid behind thin clouds. Ciel didn’t know what he needed to do, but he knew he couldn’t leave Alois. He’d die if he did.

The panic from the sudden commotion made Ciel’s chest tighten, his heart nearly stopping when Alois had tried to escape.  _ What idiot would take that sort of risk? _ The thought made him roll his eyes internally. Of course Alois would put up a fight, even at the edge of a knife. Though his heart still pounded violently in his chest, Ciel forced himself to take a deep breath. He was panicking- something he couldn’t afford to do, not now. As difficult as it was, he needed to take his emotions out of the equation and think logically- think calmly. This could go his way if he played his cards right. He had something this pathetic hitman didn’t.

“I’m not entirely sure you know who he is,” Ciel glared daggers at the man, a forced attempt at concealing his fear. “Or me, for that matter.”

“Oh, is that right?” The man scoffed, the tip of his knife barely piercing the skin on Alois’ neck. “I should feel lucky gettin’ to off the two o’ you… Seein’ what you were doin’...” Through eyes crazed with adrenaline the man grimaced, disgusted by the mere thought. “‘S an abomination, that. Sickenin’. You should be grateful to go out my way…”

_ An abomination _ . Ciel’s eyes fell blank, briefly locking with Alois’ before looking behind him at the man who restrained him. Though his expression didn’t show it, he said a silent ‘I’ll save you’- he had to. “How unfortunate that you feel that way.” Ciel hummed as one hand reached up towards his eye patch, tugging at the strings that fastened it there.

The man laughed in disbelief. “You’re wrong if you think you can try that sick shit with me!” He scoffed, wiping his sweat-matted hair from his eyes with the back of his hand that brandished his knife, only to swiftly return it back to the blond’s throat. “I ain’t sick like you-” He froze as the man across the room tossed his eye patch aside, revealing an iris that didn’t look human at all. It seemed to shine in the darkness of the room in a royal shade of purple. “I- Wha-... What is that?! Tell me now, o-or I’ll..!” His voice turned fearful as he pressed his blade threateningly against Alois’ skin.

“You’re worse than a criminal.” Ciel sneered. While he seemed to remain rather cool there was a menacing air about him, one driven by anger. He was no abomination. “You’re petty scum that would do anything for money, even murder. Things like you disgust me.”

It was almost as if the intruder was entranced with terror, the shaking of his hands only worsening as he babbled fearful nonsense, sure he was witnessing something demonic. Nothing else could explain that eye, that mark.

Ciel’s head rocked back lazily, his cold eyes never leaving the attacker. “Sebastian,” He called out louder now, and his voice echoed off of the dark walls. “Save Alois Trancy and myself. Your Master commands it.”

It was only a moment before the supposed staff rushed into the room, a butler of a very dark palette alongside a particularly tall maid. Following what one could gather was the maid and not the butler were three identical servants, all of which boasted crimson eyes. The butler seemed to seethe with excitement and honor, while the maid with concern and rage.

The sight caused the hopeless criminal to drop his hands and his victim, the blond falling to the floor once more only to be gathered up immediately by the maid, her body wrapping around his smaller frame as he coughed. A small red mark at his throat bled, staining the white collar of his shirt. The maid pulled off a ribbon from her hair, tying it around the man’s neck and sharing a few quiet words with him. Nodding and moving the man behind her as they both stood, she prepared to seek vengeance. 

“CLAUDE!” Alois called, a marking on his tongue glowing as he did so, one that was equally demonic as the one that glowed from his lover’s eye. Though he followed it with a coughing fit into his sleeve, another dark man entered the room, perhaps more lazily. It was now six figures who were very clearly not human against one clumsy man brandishing a knife, shaking heavily with terror and confusion. 

“I-This is horrible! No wonder you’re sick in the head, you two!” He screamed, now pressed up against the dresser and feeling the sides for somewhere, anywhere to run. “I- I’m going to tell e’rry one! You hear?!” This statement was met almost instantly with the eager butler’s hand around his own throat, a demonic smile on his thin lips. 

“You will do no such thing.” He purred, pressing into the man’s jugular as he lost his breath. “In fact, I do believe that if we’re to let you go, that would only cause us more issues here, wouldn’t you agree?”

Silently, Ciel stepped forward to approach the man. With a nod of his head Sebastian brought the man to his knees with a swift kick to the backs of his legs, holding him tightly by the back of his neck. The expression on the Earl’s face was nothing short of chilling- emotionless and cold, masking a great anger that threatened to bubble to the surface. The seal on his eye continued to shine, casting a soft purple light against his pale features as he stared down at the man who now knelt before him. “Search him,” He said flatly, his arms hanging boredly at his sides. His butler obeyed, using his free hand to feel inside every pocket the man had; a folded up paper was found in his shirt pocket, torn at the sides as if it had been ripped from a larger piece. Ciel unfolded it as it was handed to him, his expression unchanging as he turned it to show Alois, his eyes still locked on the man before him.

Inside the folded paper was a photo of Alois, clearly ripped from a larger photograph likely taken with other members of the Trancy family, perhaps at a dinner party or luncheon. Between his fingers he flipped the torn photograph, revealing a signature on the back-  _ Arnold Trancy _ . “I’m certain this will be incriminating enough,” He said, handing the photo back to his butler for safe-keeping. “I’m sure another visit to your uncle’s estate with a warrant to search his belongings will present us with the photograph from which your face was torn, not that his signature isn’t enough to incriminate him.”

“P-Please,  _ please  _ listen! I-” The man before him stuttered frantically, his eyes crazed with desperation. “I was just doin’ what I was paid to! H-He… He  _ threatened  _ me! That’s right, he did! I’m a victim too, I-”

“A  _ victim _ ?” Ciel scoffed, though the look in his eyes was unwavering. “You’re nothing but a sad, petty man willing to do anything for money. I’m sure you’d be dense enough to kill yourself if someone offered to pay you enough.”

“I-I don’t have any ill will here, please!” The man continued to plead. “Just… Just let me go and I’ll… You’ll never hear from me again! I  _ swear  _ it!”

“Perhaps you should have considered this situation of yours a possibility before calling me… What were your words, again?” Ciel spoke lowly, tilting his head as he recalled the words. “...An ‘abomination’.  _ Sick _ .  _ Lucky  _ to die by  _ your  _ hand.” The man shook his head frantically as his own words echoed in his mind, desperately searching for anything that could redeem himself. “I should have you brought into Scotland Yard where you can be tried and executed for your crimes.” He added, a spark of excitement rushing through him as he saw the flash of hope in the man’s eyes. “...But I don’t think I will.”

The man’s face dropped. Without the slightest hesitation, Ciel turned his head toward his butler. “Sebastian, when you dispose of the body, do it well. We don’t want to be stuck solving a mystery of our own when a body is found months from now.” The demon smiled devilishly, his eyes glowing with anticipation as his grip on the nape of the man’s neck grew painfully tight.

The man shook his head frantically as he exclaimed, a fumbling mess of words escaping him as he clung desperately to any chance of saving himself. “Y-You  _ can’t _ !! You can’t do this!”

Ciel’s eyes snapped back to meet the quivering man’s and he leaned forward, a mere few inches separating their faces. “You break into this house with the goal of executing the Earl of Trancy, and in the process decide to make it  _ two _ . But  _ we’re _ the abominations?” He smiled. “I’m the  _ Queen’s Watchdog _ . I can do whatever I like.”

The butler took his cue as his master stood straight, gripping the man’s neck with great force as he began to drag him to the open door and into the hallway. The man screamed a mixture of pleas for his life and curses to the two Earls, his voice growing hoarse as he kicked and twisted. Sebastian closed the door behind them, stopping only to smile and say, “I won’t be long, Master.” And with that, the man was gone, the sounds of his screams and cries for mercy growing fainter until they eventually disappeared. Ciel stood still, his eyes locked on the knife that lay on the ground at his feet.

Alois watched in awe as the man by his side reintroduced himself, ruthless. Yes, this was what he remembered most fondly, and that fondness had only grown in his absence. Being the type to cause violence for fun, causing it for a purpose only made him excited to see it all go down in flames. A devious smile made its way onto his face, devolving into manic laughter. 

Despite holding the piece of cloth to his neck that still bled, the man was completely unbothered by it all, brought to life by violence. Confident, he strode to stand by his lover’s side, jabbing him in the gut with his elbow. “You know, he’s right.” He said in a tone too jovial for the atmosphere, “We are sick. Poor Uncle Arnie, rotting in Hell.... A shame~” He sang, clasping his hands together to play his character before his face dropped into a more serious grimace in an instant. “Maggots deserve nothing.” 

How he truly looked forward to seeing another personification of cardinal sin sitting within his family six feet under. It would play out much like the death of his Father, bringing out the black in his wardrobe and laughing in private. Visits from cousins, false emotion while he would hold his lover close, celebrating. This whole part of his life was nothing more than an annoyance, but he’d bust out the fancier champagne and dance down the hallways every time another nuisance was gone. Greed and Lust rotted themselves away and he’d spent hundreds of pounds on his funeral attire.

Ciel seemed to come out of his trance then as he heard Alois’ voice. The cold expression in his eyes shifted, now one of faint concern as he turned to face the other, carefully lifting his hand to cup the side of his neck where the ribbon was tied. He ran his thumb over the now-drying blood, his focus solely on the pain of his lover. It was as if everything that had just happened hadn’t happened at all- he hadn’t lost himself in his anger and pain and desperation to protect Alois, and he hadn’t sentenced a man to death by his own hand, albeit indirectly. All he cared about now was them, just the two of them.

“Does it hurt?” He asked in a soft, gentle tone. It was almost as if he was in a daze now, tired from all the panic and rage. Emotions exhausted him so easily.

A pit formed in Ciel’s stomach as the same thought repeated itself over and over in his mind, screaming at him like nails on iron. He would do anything to protect this man. They were both destined to die one day, their souls to be devoured by the very demons that protected them on this night, but they wouldn’t die before their time. Ciel wouldn’t allow it.

Wincing slightly as his wounds were examined, Alois made an attempt to smile at his partner to brush off any seriousness leftover. He had calmed as well, playful as he placed his hand over the one sitting on his neck. It was as if they’d only had an argument with somebody and hadn’t just indirectly killed a family member, although it wasn’t the blond’s real family. 

“It’s not that bad.” He assured the smaller man, the blood seeping through the edge of the ribbon. It was a small amount, but bright red and certainly alarming to anyone who wasn’t himself. 

The two were lost in a world of their own with a roof made of desperation and decorated in lost words that hadn’t fallen off their tongues before. It was impossible to reach them here, locked in intimacy and triumph. One felt emotion so deep that it mangled him at times and the other was merely a welcome resident. Together, they could burn down the whole world for slighting them and feel no mercy. It was intoxicating.

“Never, ever, let my world hurt you, my love...” He mumbled, face softening as he searched Ciel’s face for approval.

Finally their eyes met as Ciel looked up at him, the glow around his eye’s contract seal beginning to calm and fade to a deep purple. The air around them felt calmer now as all threats had vanished, at least for now.

Ciel shook his head, his eyes falling back on the other’s wound as he suddenly felt a bit shy. After everything they had been through, he still couldn’t help his tendency to lose himself around Alois. “It won’t, as long as you’re safe.” He said in a voice barely louder than a whisper. “We’re both damned, Alois, but we won’t go before our time.”

No matter how long they had left, whether it be days or months or years, the two Earls were in silent agreement they would spend as much of it with one another as they could. And God have mercy on anyone who threatened their happiness.

He nodded in response, allowing his hand to drop from Ciel’s own. He turned suddenly, eyes narrowing as he made eye contact with his butler, annoyance seeping through his teeth. “Claude, make sure it’s done.” He ordered, smiling deviously to himself “And if he isn’t dead already, make sure he bleeds out.” Without warning, he wandered past everyone to the door, his attitude taking center stage. “Hannah, clean this cut for me. Follow.” He ordered once more, wandering down the hall as the maid nodded and followed a few feet behind him. Before another world could be said, Alois had disappeared down the hall, blood curdling screams coming from just outside the windows. 

Though he tried to retire after all the commotion, it simply wasn’t going to work. He’d dressed himself for bed and now wore a proper bandage at his throat, but hours had passed since the event, the screaming having stopped as soon as he’d reached his room. Curled up on top of his covers, he couldn’t help but wonder how his lover was faring. Ciel had seemed distant when he left the room, but certainly he was fine.. wasn’t he? 

Tossing himself back onto his bed, he let out an exasperated sigh. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to check... After all, this was their case. Alois hadn’t really ever shared anything like this with anyone since his late brother. Just a little peek on him, just five minutes couldn’t hurt for the man who had saved his life. He stood, putting a robe over his nightshirt and making his way into the cavernous hallway.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains explicit sexual content.
> 
> This work of fiction is an original collaborative work between tumblr users @theearltrancy and @floweryfreelance. Its original format was in that of a roleplay, and has been edited to be a more cohesive story. This work was created on 12.15.20 and completed on 2.27.21 due to a brief hiatus.  
>  Please consider following each author for more fictional works.

Once they had departed, Ciel was soon met by Sebastian ready to prepare him for bed. His uniform was completely pristine and on touched, as if he hadn’t just followed a fatal order from his master that he almost certainly enjoyed every moment of. Even as he prepared his master for bed- combing his hair, helping him change into his set of night clothes, and giving him a hot towel for his forehead- Ciel never spoke. The daze he was in earlier had yet to fade, and had cast a soft sort of glaze over his eyes as he stared into nothingness.

And then, he was left alone. The young man sat with his back to the door at the edge of his mattress, looking out the window at the moon that hung high in the sky. The clouds were beginning to clear, allowing for the moon’s light to illuminate his bedroom in a soft glow. He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there, just thinking. At first, he wished he wasn’t alone- he wished there was someone there to sit with him as his feelings overcame him, but he soon became thankful to be alone.

Softly, without a sound, Ciel began to cry. Fragile tears streamed down his cheek as he stared up at the moon, completely overcome with emotions stronger than anything he had felt in years. In such a short period of time Ciel had been forced to succumb to a number of these emotions; they felt heavier than the pressure of one hundred oceans, and stronger than a dozen factories of the world’s strongest workers. He truly felt as though he would be crushed if this continued.

Upon reaching the door, he briefly considered whether he should knock. The thought left his mind however, as he turned the knob and forced his way into the room, lingering by the frame. Sighing, Alois sunk against it, unaware of the state of his lover. 

“I couldn’t sleep without you.” He admitted, defeated. His body was limp against the door, the moonlight flooding into the room and onto the bed before him. It was silent for far too long, longer than usual, piquing his concern. Silent, the man moved hesitant towards the bed, placing a soft hand onto the other’s shoulder and allowing the silence to stretch. “....Ciel..?”

Ciel flinched slightly as he was touched, having been unaware of Alois’ presence whilst being lost in his own thoughts. Or rather, buried in them. He looked at the hand on his shoulder, following his arm until their eyes met. His cheeks shimmered with drying tears while more rested in his eyes, threatening to fall.

He came out of his daze then, slowly. “I’m sorry.” Ciel said quietly, using the back of his hand to dry his cheeks. “I’m alright.” Perhaps this was better now, having Alois with him, he thought. The thought of crying in front of Alois again displeased him, so maybe his being here would stop the tears from falling.

Sitting beside him, he wasted no time holding the smaller frame of the man in his arms, protective. He assumed he did not need to understand to provide comfort; He’d read about this kind of thing in books. Truthfully, the sight of his damaged lover made his heart sink into the pit of his stomach, worry rising in his throat. 

The moment passed into moments, the two wrapped in one another for comfort. This dynamic was new, and yet something he’d always wanted to do for his friend. It was unfortunate that something so extreme needed to happen to bring them together like this, but as Ciel sunk into Alois’ arms, he truly didn’t desire to be anywhere else. The moonlight above them felt like a spotlight on this picture of innocent young love, passion so rampant that it would kill them both before one allowed the other to hurt. 

“It’s okay now...” He mumbled into his partner’s hair, tightening his grip around his chest. “Those people are of no concern to me... don’t worry about them...” He paused, unsure of the source of this feeling. “I’d sooner have them all killed. And you... you were  _ incredible. _ ”

“I  _ hesitated _ .” Ciel spoke suddenly, nearly interrupting Alois’ words of comfort. Still relishing in the feeling of being held by the other man Ciel’s eyes stared towards the floor, though they focused on nothing. “I  _ never  _ do that. I was watching you with a knife to your throat and didn’t know what I was supposed to  _ do _ .” He said, beginning to ramble each thought that came to his mind as tears threatened to well up in his eyes once more. “I forgot all about Sebastian- that I could call him. You could have died because I was... _ scared _ .”

Every word was true, at least to Ciel. In all of his years solving mysteries and even finding himself in positions where his own life was at stake, he somehow managed to act swiftly and quickly, always knowing to call on Sebastian if he found himself in a position with limited options. They made a wonderful team that way, and despite their questionable relationship, Ciel could trust Sebastian to follow his every order. All of this knowledge, everything he knew, was nowhere to be found when it was Alois in front of him- when it was Alois who was moments away from having his throat cut right in front of him. In that moment, everything flashed before his eyes; after how much they had discovered about themselves and the love they had found within one another, what was he supposed to do if that was suddenly ripped away from him?

Ciel bit his lip as it began to quiver, his brows furrowing as he frustratedly rubbed at his eyes to keep the tears from falling. He doubled over, holding his head in his hands as he tangled his fingers in his hair. “I didn’t know what to do… knowing I might watch you die in front of me  _ again… _ ”

That was it. After their incident as children, Ciel’s dreams were plagued with the images of what happened replaying over and over again, forcing him to watch the life leave Alois’ eyes as he stood and watched. The pain of remembering what he did, having to see Alois’ face as blood ran through his clothes and pooled below him. He could have died in front of him, and it would have been his fault again.

The truth was that their association had brought both the strongest connection and the most extreme pain either had felt in a very long time. Their brushes with one another were always tinted with pain and tragedy, much like being too close was both a blessing and a curse. While they brought each other pain, they also brought each other comfort and feelings they were entirely new to. Quiet, the blond’s hands rested now on the other’s knees, waiting for his own surprise to cease. 

While he knew that Ciel regretted what he’d done when they were but children, he never considered that it actually scared him. Besides, he’d survived! He assumed he always would after that, brash and reckless in his everyday life. He had a battle scar and a venom on his tongue as an adult, but it hadn’t always been that way. 

All those years ago, he really did think he was dying, the blood on the floor all around him and his vision growing spotty by the second. He’d only been fourteen, slain by his rival who had bested him and abandoned by those meant to love him and care for him. He’d been revealed the truth upon his waking by his maid, dutiful and loyal. He’d been all but forgotten by his butler, a demon collecting dust on his gloves as he waited for the man to die. Ciel never called, though he now knew that he’d wanted to do just that. Had he cried about it then? Had he felt remorse every day since then? Had he really loved him all along? 

He lifted a hand to his lover’s chin, raising it to lock eyes. His tone was serious and though still confused, rather understanding. He had no concept of love outside of this man, his world crumbling down to leave only them at the end of it all. 

“But I didn’t die. I didn’t die then or now. And if I do, I’m taking you with me.” He stated, matter-of-fact. “We go down together or not at all, from here on out. And we spend an eternity in Hell.”

The heavy glaze that had coated Ciel’s eyes was fading finally, as he listened to Alois’ words of comfort. To anyone else those same words would have sounded terrifying, threatening even. But the truth was that there was truly no one else who could understand their situation outside of the two of them. They weren’t simply successful Earls who walked with the wealthiest officials and socialites of England, destined to lead lives of further success that made everyone below them both admire and despise them- instead, they were two young men who had been lost most of their lives, who made deals with demons who would one day devour their souls whole. 

Ciel wanted him, he did. He wondered, had their situations been different, would they still be here together like this? Would they still desire this life of secrecy they were willing to bear as long as they bore it together? Truthfully, Ciel couldn’t care less- this was their reality. And he wanted to spend it with Alois.

He nodded then, the warmth from Alois’ hand on his chin spreading through his pale face. Leaning forward, Ciel rested his forehead against the other’s shoulder, blond hair brushing against his cheek as he closed his eyes. “We go down together...” He repeated, as if they were forming a binding contract of their own.

“-Or not at all.” Alois completed, closing their own contract. Pulling the man closer, as much as was possible, he felt the weight of that statement. A week ago, he would’ve rather killed this man in his arms, if only for his own pride and nothing else. He would have been hurt by such an act, but it would have closed the chapter. Instead, Ciel Phantomhive ripped the book right back open, slammed it on the table, and invited him to continue reading. If he hadn’t, it would’ve collected dust; he would’ve missed the part where they found security in their similarities and perversions. 

The moonlight enclosed around them, keeping them safe for the time being. Outside the room was a cruel and unusual world, one where they were both marked by Hell itself for the taking. One day, they’d fall victim to their own mistakes and penchant for hatred. The two bloodthirsty Earls sat on a throne of skulls and lies, pulling up a seat beside one another. 

_ We go down together or not at all. _

The silence that filled the room was now more comfortable, soothing them. It was a soft, gentle moment as they sought comfort from one another, a pair that had spent years together but never really met one another. Not like this. Time passed as if it wasn’t real, the night extending into a kind of forever, a kinder one.

As Ciel relaxed in Alois’ arms, his head resting peacefully on his shoulder, his mind drifted back to what the man had said before.  _ An abomination _ . That was what he called him. Of course he knew what it meant, and he knew that was likely how most people felt about men like them. What was strange to Ciel was that he didn’t  _ feel  _ like an abomination-  _ odd _ , perhaps, different than most others, but not a mistake. Not  _ wrong _ .

If he was wrong, he wanted to be wrong with Alois.

Ciel lifted his head slightly, his eyes half lidded and tired from his tears as he looked up at the blond man that held him. He looked truly beautiful in the pale moonlight, his skin glowing like a porcelain teacup- flawless. Though Ciel always struggled to find the right words to say in moments like these, he was more capable of thinking them to himself.  _ I’m so thankful for you _ , he thought, their faces growing closer as if they were drawn to one another.  _ I’m so thankful you’re here. _

The distance between them closed, their lips locking in a kiss softer than any of the others they had previously shared. This one spoke poetry to Alois, it’s gentleness like a love letter from this man who could never say what he wanted to aloud. Ciel lazily held the fabric of Alois’ nightshirt in his hand, falling into the kiss like it was their first all over again.

Falling into the sweetness of the kiss, Alois felt his body sink into it like syrup. His eyes fluttered closed, keeping his hands on his lover. If he hadn’t he wasn’t entirely sure he’d know this was reality. These kinds of moments were flooding his dreams the past few nights, making for a restless sleep. He pressed a bit harder against the other’s lips, hoping to close any and all distance between their two bodies, sealing their secret contract. 

His lover was soft and sweet, the fabric of his clothing wrinkling as they pressed against one another. Allowing his hands to wander, one ended up on the back of Ciel’s head, wrapping his fingers into his dark navy hair. It felt like their first kiss all over again, but this time more certain and assured. They knew that if they were to be abominations, they would revel in every moment. Those words had failed to hurt him, but they had identified him; called him to express just that. 

The hand wandering along Ciel’s chest found its way to his neck and toyed with the skin there, hooking a finger into his collar. Alois was the more forward of the two, using it as a sort of control to keep him where he wanted him. The kiss only parted for air, returning with more passion and excitement every time. If they were to be abominations, Alois would fill that role.

There wasn’t enough money or riches in the world to coerce Ciel to admit it aloud, but he enjoyed being led by Alois. This part of life, this sort of position, was completely unfamiliar to him. Though he wasn’t aware of Alois’ past and his endeavors, something about being led through the darkness of unfamiliarity both comforted and excited him. A soft hum escaped him as he felt a gentle tug against his hair, a warm exhilaration beginning to build in his stomach. Fittingly, it felt like  _ butterflies _ .

Ciel’s hand that previously clutched the fabric of Alois’ shirt released him then, sliding its way up his chest and into the nook between his neck and shoulder, tugging him closer ever so encouragingly. Whatever this was, and whatever was to happen between them tonight, Ciel was certain he wanted it, even if the foreign territory left him feeling timid and unprepared.

Soft traces of warm fingers felt their way up Ciel’s spine and he straightened, a quick but quiet inhalation of air parting their lips and bringing them eye to eye once more. Looking into the eyes of his lover his shoulders tensed, his back arching with the new sensation of such a delicate touch. It left goosebumps on his arms and made his heart skip a beat, and the warmth in his stomach continued to grow hotter.

Smiling gently at the other whose eyes were uncertain and even afraid, the larger of the two allowed his hands to both clasp around his partner’s wrists. Secretly nervous but far more confident than the other, he pressed his body weight into his hands, laying Ciel’s wrists into the soft mattress beneath them. He readjusted, positioning himself above the other however gently he was able. While he may have appeared confident, he was merely enacting a fantasy of his youth, unsure of himself just as much as one could expect of someone who wasn’t aware of said fantasies until just a few days ago. 

He lingered here, gazing down at the smaller frame of his lover. He appeared so frail, even as an adult, the moonlight bouncing off the alabaster of his skin. He noticed now the smaller dips of his collarbones, his chest underneath his thin shirt, the small dip at his waist that betrayed the thinner body of a noble. While his skin was pale, it was also dusted red along the center of his face, a sight that was utterly delectable.

Alois’ love for this man would only grow to run deeper, he knew in this moment. There would be no going back here, and while their pact had already been solidified, he allowed one last chance, a lull in the heat to turn back. This was an unspoken understanding as the man gazed down at his lover with ice blue eyes that betrayed his every true emotion.

Their gazes remained locked with one another, Ciel’s eyes wide and curious. The two of them were picking up where they left off before, though Ciel pushed those thoughts from his mind and decided in that moment that the past was the past. This was all that mattered; here and now. 

Lying beneath Alois, Ciel felt utterly helpless in the most enticing of ways, the weight of the other exciting him. His chest heaved with the racing beating of his heart, and the blush that had painted only his cheeks before now spread down his neck and to the tips of his ears. For a moment Ciel’s brows furrowed as he debated whether or not to act, no matter how small of an act it would be. Ever so timidly, he shifted his legs to rest them on either side of Alois’ hips, allowing their bodies to press against one another exactly where they needed them to.

Noticing the other man’s prolonged silence, Ciel felt a tinge of anxiety race through him, his body still unable to fully relax and release the tension it coiled around so tightly. “...Alois?” He whispered, swallowing the thickness that had built up in his throat.

“Are... Are you okay with this?” He offered, his own face turning a deep pink as he asked. He’d never been in this position with someone he wanted to... preserve, before; He wanted to protect this man, to only proceed if it was comfortable and wanted. It was this realization that led him to another - he wasn’t using this act for any sort of gain, and if anything it would provide them both a loss. Yet, there was so much to gain with one another, something they could take to their graves, that was entirely their own. While it was a tragic sort of love, it was also the most real thing Alois had ever felt in his entire lifetime. 

He held himself back for a moment, waiting for a response. His breath was heavy and quick, but came from a place of nerves and excitement. He knew where this led, and he knew what it did. Wanting none of that for the man beneath him, he lingered, eyes pleading and serious. 

“I assume you’re not experienced... I don’t want to frighten you...” He whispered, hands tightening around his lover’s wrists despite his own desires. Had it been even a few years ago, he’d have chased his own desires mercilessly. But now, they were in this together and every step had to be beside the other. This was their pact, their own demonic contract.

The sight of Alois’ blushing was truly a sight to behold, and an image Ciel would soon fail to forget for days to come. Saying it would be a distraction would be an understatement. His breath caught in his throat as he felt the grip around his wrists tighten, his frail body struggling to contain the excitement that hadn’t yet ceased to build up within him. He lingered on Alois’ question for a moment; ultimately he knew what his answer would be, but he had to be sure. Never in his life had Ciel found himself here- underneath the weight of another, let alone another man- at least, not in this way. His only experience with this sort of dynamic was what led him to form a binding contract with a demon; it was traumatic in every way and yet he didn’t feel threatened here.

_ I think so. I think this is alright. No, I know this is what I want. _ “...Yes,” Ciel finally answered, wriggling slightly as he grew impatient, no longer contemplating what it was he wanted and sure now that it was Alois’ lips on his own. “But, I’ll… I’ll tell you, if I…” The dark haired man added, unable to bring himself to finish the sentence as he didn’t want to imagine stopping. Instead, he wished to imagine this night lasting forever, the two of them wrapped in each other’s arms and exploring one another’s bodies with passionate kisses and gentle touches.

Smiling to himself, Alois bit the inside of his lip in an effort to hold back his excitement. He wondered what it felt like to use something like this to connect with another, rather than as a means of mind control. Despite his own fear, his eagerness took precedence for now, sitting back on his heels to pull off his robe and toss it onto the floor beside them.

In just nightwear now, the lighting of the room did him justice. The cotton he wore, while high end, was on the more sheer side, the shape of his body recognizable with it all still on. It fell to his thighs, where a pair of loose cropped pants covered the rest. It was just as covered in ruffles and lace as everything else he owned, dressing him up in decadence. As if he was aware, he pushed back his long bangs from his oceanic eyes, a gentle smile resting at his lips. 

“In that case,” He began, leaning back over his lover and taking his wrists under his own grasp once more. He’d switched gears, taking on a more playful attitude once he’d gotten permission to do so. “I want to see all of you.” He purred, taking one hand and hooking his finger in Ciel’s collar, pulling upwards so it would lightly choke.

The sudden shift in his partner’s demeanor took Ciel off guard, his eyes widening when he lurched forward as the collar of his shirt was pulled. He truly hadn’t been sure what to expect from Alois in a moment like this, especially after how emotional of a night they had just endured. It was strange to him though- Ciel spent so much of their childhood together growing annoyed and frustrated at Alois’ playful and teasing behavior. Perhaps it wasn’t bothering him because it was obnoxious, but rather because he liked it, just as he liked it now.

Following the pull on his neck Ciel sat up further until he was upright, his legs still spread on either side of Alois’ hips and their faces only a short distance from one another. As his fingers found the waistband of the other’s trousers he lightly kissed his lips, teasing him with the absence of a passionate one while masking it with his shy nature. Quietly he provoked him, softly uttering, “Do it, then…” as his slender, cool hands brushed against the soft skin of Alois’ hips, just underneath his shirt. “..Take it off of me.”

With every passing moment Ciel found himself following Alois’ lead through the dark and the unfamiliar, still wary of making a mistake but hoping to ride the same confidence the other man seemed to carry with such ease. He didn’t know Alois in this way, not like this, but he was prepared to take as long as was necessary to learn him, inch by inch.

Shivering at the light, teasing touch of the other, he cursed under his breath. He, too, had no experience of the other in this context, every tiny moment he took to fight back truly unexpected. Powerful in their own rights, their dynamic had always been one that caused them to constantly battle for power, and this was no different. Though, as children, his now-lover had always just ignored it until he snapped. It seemed he felt more comfortable now, tangling ever more with one another. 

Wasting no time at all, the eager man allowed his hands to wander to the buttons of Ciel’s nightshirt, a less feminine version of what the blond wore. Undoing the first one at his throat, he pulled suddenly, jerking the other man forward and onto his own lips. Catching him now in a passionate kiss, he continued undoing the rest of them and pushing the garment off his frame and onto the downy comforter behind them. 

Pulling back for just a moment to catch his breath, his eyes caught a mark on his torso in the shape of another kind of seal. It was no contract seal, but a branding for sure, one that while Alois did not recognize, he knew the kinds of people who did those kinds of things. He’d discovered his own cousin’s side activities some time ago, and while he didn’t approve of the trafficking of children the same way he’d been sold off, killing him and all his group would only raise suspicion. His eyes grew concerned, flickering from the mark to Ciel’s face, trying and failing to pretend he hadn’t seen it. 

He knew in that moment that his own experiences with his false family were not isolated events. This mark was healed, older, certainly given to a child Ciel and never fading. It became more pertinent now to seek revenge on them, not for himself, but for anyone they’d touched.

At first Ciel hadn’t noticed the sudden pause, assuming Alois was still only trying to tease him further by taunting him. With one hand he cupped his lover’s cheek, watching his eyes closely as he furrowed his brows. “Alois, what is it? Did I-” He followed his eyes then, turning his head to look at what had brought Alois to such a sudden halt.

On the side of his torso against his ribs, a burning scar scorched into his skin reared its ugliness, along with every ugly memory it carried. He had been branded as a child; never had he forgotten the pain of that month-long torture, of being held down by unfamiliar hands as a red hot seal was dug into his flesh. The skin around the scar was numb now, unable to sense even the softest touch.

Ciel swiftly turned his gaze back to Alois whose eyes were still filled with confusion and disgust, and he searched his face for any indication of whether that disgust was felt towards him. This ugly scar he carried with him since he was a young boy never left his side, but no one had seen it before now- only Sebastian knew of its existence, and was forbidden to ever speak of it. A wave of diffidence washed over Ciel as he suddenly felt small again, embarrassed of this stain on his flesh as he slightly pulled his nightshirt back up towards his chest in a poor attempt to hide it.

“...It’s old.” The young man murmured under his breath, averting his eyes as he clutched the fabric close to him. “Very old. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

Clenching his teeth together in badly-hidden rage, he raised a hand to run through Ciel’s hair. He allowed a deep sigh in an attempt to release the tension, leaning in for a softer kiss on the timid man’s cheek. He rested his forehead on his lover’s, eyes shutting as he struggled to compose himself. 

“I know.” He responded, his free hand finding the other’s and attempting to release them from the fabric. Once it had fallen, he laced his fingers with a shakier hand, pressing them both into the bed beside them. While it was disturbing that he wasn’t the only one, it was also oddly comforting. How fitting that the first time he became intimate with anyone since that time in his life, it would be with someone else who understood. 

“How do you think I got this estate from the man who defiled me, Ciel?” He asked, his tone threatening and low. “Promise me, if anyone does anything like that again to either of us... we kill them together.” His promise was nothing short of a threat, clearly seething that he hadn’t been the one to kill his lover’s tormentors then and there. “And that we reserve this for us. We keep this safe.”

Ciel’s eyes widened as he allowed the fabric to be taken from him, clutching Alois’ hand as their fingers intertwined. Just when Ciel thought their story couldn’t grow any more grotesque, Alois had turned the page to reveal yet another experience they both had in common. The details of their situations were the only parts that differed, though the traumatic events that took place were nearly identical. Knowing this didn’t scare Ciel, however, but rather left him with an even more desperate urge to remain side by side with this childhood friend of his. 

He pulled one hand free from Alois’, reaching up to run it through the soft blond hair just above his ear. The threat excited and enticed him even further, the memory of what happened to him reminding him of why he bound himself to that demon in the first place. Both Earls had killed before, and arguably with plenty of reason to do so- so what were a few more bodies to them?

“We could do it, you know…” Ciel cooed, his timidness subsiding as his fingers continued to rake encouragingly along Alois’ scalp. “The two of us, together- we’d be  _ unstoppable… _ ” And then he smiled, one that Alois could read well; a twisted mixture of devilish intentions and undying love on his lips that seemed to be reflected in his half-lidded eyes.

Alois’ smile matched that of his lover’s, twisted with a sick desire to rule over anyone who dared to challenge either of them. Letting himself fall back into Ciel’s palm, he let a small moan cross his lips, marking it with a small devious chuckle. Every promise they made here was merely an addition to their pact - two abominations, two devilish creatures creating promises that would last long after the two of them. They shared a throne, the blond on his childhood friend’s lap and sentencing death to anyone who dares insult their kingdom of sin. 

“And so we shall.” He breathed, his free hand wrapping around the small of his partner’s back and pulling him ever closer. He bit his lip eagerly, falling into the touch of his lover and allowing the other to manipulate him. “We’ll make a list of all those rats, we’ll check them off, we can corner them in the night to make them plead for their lives... All under our discretion...”

“We’ll make them disappear from the face of the Earth, and watch them rot in Hell…” The dark-haired man hummed in return, matching the confidence of the other as he allowed some of his rage to seep through the cracks of his skin.

Almost like an echo Ciel subconsciously mimicked the sound that left Alois’ lips, gently grasping a handful of his hair at the nape of his neck as he arched into him. While he had never said the words aloud, Ciel had spent countless nights hearing them in his mind, like a chant. They were both battered, broken boys who rose from the ashes of their past selves with a newfound taste for revenge and demons on their side, and God have mercy on those who had wronged them.

The pain and anger that festered deep within Ciel rose to his surface, filtering through him as a sadistic desire that starved him. The heat in his lower abdomen only grew hotter, every inch of his skin feeling prickly with excitement. He leaned in close again as if to kiss the other’s lips, only to swiftly pull away from him entirely and move further back to the middle of the bed with his legs lazily sprawled out in front of him, tauntingly.

Alois’ own response was a dark laugh, tinged with confidence and rage that threatened to release. Instead, he channeled it into excitement and flirtation, quickly crawling on top of his lover and pinning him back down underneath him. He wasted no time with more words, more sure than ever that this was the person who would be the one to carry him through his desires - be it revenge or intimacy. They were truly evenly matched, and it had taken nearly a decade to reach this fever pitch. Now, he’d play exactly how he wanted to. 

Leaning in as if to kiss him once again, the blond’s mouth instead ended up at Ciel’s bare chest and left a small bite, enough to solicit a reaction. He knew it would bruise, and he wanted nothing more than to become unforgettable. The thought alone excited him, running his tongue back up to his lover’s neck and leaving a spattering of smaller kisses. Any time he squirmed, Alois would keep him in place with his knees at the other’s hips, allowing for only small amounts of movement. This was their form of play now, long grown from light teasing and taunting.

The sudden tinge of pain elicited a gasp from Ciel, and winced again in anticipation of another bite only to be pleasantly rewarded with wet kisses along the sensitive flesh of his neck. In the grasp of Alois’ stronger hands his wrists squirmed, desiring to be able to touch and hold and grab but not being allowed to. As the trail of kisses moved up his neck to his jaw, his head laid back against the mattress to expose more of his skin, his hips instinctively rolling in desperate search of any relieving friction.

“...O-Off…” He breathed, his voice soaked in need and wanting. “Take yours off, too…” Still unused to not having the upper hand where his position was concerned, not that he wanted anything to change- feeling the weight of Alois on top of him, holding him down with a loving and affectionate grip; it intoxicated him. Regardless, Ciel Phantomhive would cling to whatever he could to keep a playing field even if he felt himself losing, and in this case, he refused to be stripped down while Alois remained clothed. 

“Mm... you’re demanding~” He hummed playfully, pulling his face back from the other’s neck to sit up. Without much hesitation at all, he pulled off his own nightshirt and tossed it to the floor beside his robe. He hooked his thumbs at his hips right underneath the elastic waistband of the thin pants he wore, flashing a devious smile to his plaything. 

“You’ll have to fight me for if you want to see these off, my love.” He toyed, tilting his head and waiting to see what the other would do for it. He wanted to make him as desperate as he’d felt every time he met with his friend and gained no response. He wanted Ciel to be the one desperate for attention for once. How this power imbalance pleased and enticed him. “Show me what you’d do to have me.  _ Fight for me _ .”

Sitting up on his elbows Ciel shot an annoyed glare at the other, his chest still rising and falling with deep and frustrated breaths. He knew exactly what Alois was doing and it made him feel like a child again, the two of them forever running in circles around the other and trying to best them in any way they could. Ciel was usually able to outsmart Alois with a bit of quick wit, whereas Alois had a talent for making a prideful Ciel desire to prove himself. It always seemed to work. After all, neither Earl could back down from a challenge.

Ciel knew he had to do something- he  _ wanted  _ to do something, anything that would catch Alois off guard and entice him further. The only problem was that he didn’t know  _ what  _ to do. Propped up on his elbows still, Ciel’s eyes wandered over Alois’ body, analyzing him as if searching for an opening or weak spot he could target. His gaze followed the lines of his muscles and every curve of his skin, stopping at the waistband of his trousers that hung low on his hips. Ciel chewed the inside of his cheek to distill his nerves as he repositioned himself on his knees in front of Alois, lightly running his finger tips down the sides of his torso and smiling at the sight of the raised bumps it left on his skin.

“You’ve always enjoyed being able to best me…” Ciel cooed, beginning to leave gentle, wet kisses down his bare torso, pausing every moment to look back up at him. “Anytime you’ve been more experienced than me… You’ve  _ reveled  _ in it…” He continued between his kisses, now lightly biting the skin above his navel. Ciel then unsurely transitioned to lay on his side, allowing for him to be as close to the other’s groin as he could be, hooking his finger underneath the waistband of Alois’ trousers and tugging on them lightly, kissing the newly exposed skin. “And now you are,” Their eyes met, a lustfully stubborn look in Ciel’s eyes. “...So  _ do  _ it.  _ Best  _ me.”

Surprised but not completely taken off guard by the sudden confidence, Alois closed his eyes, tilting his face to the ceiling. He took a sharp inhale, his heartbeat fluttering with each soft kiss. The nibbles on his skin cause him to even moan quietly, clapping a hand over his mouth, having no moments to prepare for whatever his lover would do next, an unpredictable game that led them deeper into one another’s world. 

This was carnal. This was raw.  _ This was going to be fun.  _

_ “ _ You want me to best you?” He repeated, laughing through the fingers laced over his own mouth. He suddenly dropped his hand from his mouth, a flash of mischief crossing his face before reaching out in one swift movement to grab Ciel’s chin and maintain eye contact. Shifting them both, he moved his hand to the other’s throat and squeezed, briefly choking him. “I don't think you know what you’re asking, Dog...” 

As if to prove his point, thoroughly worked up into his fantasy, Alois kicked his lover over with his knee, positioning himself still on top of him, his partner helpless on his stomach. He then took this moment to lean over his back, nipping at his ear and whispering in his ear, “last chance...”

A breath caught in Ciel’s throat as his neck was squeezed, a slight pressure building up in his skull as his air was restricted. He struggled to swallow, furrowing his brows as he looked up at Alois who held him so forcefully yet so affectionately- his demeanor was threateningly intoxicating, something Ciel couldn’t decide was frightening or enticing. Before he could make up his mind, he was kicked onto his stomach with an uncomfortable grunt, moving to push himself up on his hands before he was pushed back down. Instinctively, the dark-haired man squirmed freezing upon feeling Alois’ hot breath against his ear. “Nn..!” He whined, turning his head away stubbornly.

He knew he wanted this. As unfamiliar and as new as this was, everything Alois seemed to do only made Ciel want it  _ more _ . The growing heat in his pelvis was becoming a nuisance now, and he cursed under his breath as he began to realize just how annoyingly entranced this ridiculous man had him. But no matter how true it was that Ciel felt the urge to  _ beg _ , to let Alois have his way with him, his pride forbade him from giving up that easily.

Where strength and experience was concerned, Alois surely had the upper hand. Ciel, however, had a knack for being quite observant, and it was painfully obvious just how flustered Alois could become with a bit of stubbornness. He knew he’d likely get himself into trouble by testing Alois, but the tension and tightness coiling in his stomach made it difficult to care.

Ciel turned his head back then, looking at Alois out of the corner of his eye with a lewd, half-lidded gaze. “You’ve thought about this before, haven’t you…Seeing me like  _ this _ ...” He blushed darkly, his breathing quite heavy as he hadn’t realized just how worked up he had become. “Show me what it was you did…What  _ I  _ did…” A cocky smirk graced his lips, amused by the masked look of surprise on Alois’ face. Of course he had thought about this before, the bastard. “If you’re so  _ experienced _ , that is…”

Laughing devilishly, Alois leaned back up to sit up straight on his knees over the helpless body of his lover. He hooked two fingers underneath his waistband, pulling his trousers down to his lower thighs, allowing himself to be fully exposed. How such a powerful man could be putty in his hands in an instant. The thought itself excited him. 

Wasting no time, he returned his hands to his partner’s hips, latching his fingers in so hard it may bruise afterwards. He said nothing as he positioned himself behind the other, toying with his body for his own amusement before tugging on the waistband of Ciel’s trousers, yanking them down around his thighs. Sighing to himself, pleased by the sight, he placed two fingers into his mouth, coating them in his saliva and then slowly inside his lover. He was gauging reactions, ascertaining that it would hurt the amount he wanted it to before going any further. 

His own reactions mirrored that of a sadistic king, playing with a concubine. He’d fantasized for a very long time on this exact dynamic - similar to his experiences, but now  _ he _ held the power instead. For all his teasing and taunting as a boy, the constant in adulthood was this - he’d fantasized about taking his friend’s ego down a notch, submitting to him.

Having expected some sort of snide response Ciel tried to turn his head back further to look at Alois, the silence making him a bit nervous. Catching a glimpse of the other’s exposed body his breath got caught in his throat and he looked away, a part of him still unused to the idea of seeing his long-time friend and rival, and now lover, completely vulnerable this way. He toyed with the idea of a few remarks he could make, unable to decide what he could say next to only further taunt Alois; he opened his mouth to end the silence, only to be shocked with the sudden sensation of Alois’ fingers firmly sliding inside of him.

Not even his pride could mute the sound that escaped him in that moment- an obscene gasp accompanied by a whine-like moan, his fingers clutching the bed sheets beneath him. Ciel buried his face in them, hiding the lewd and bewildered expression on his face. Involuntarily his hips lifted as he tried to get his knees underneath him, unsure if he wanted to run from the foreign sensation or sink into it.

“Nng… A-Ah..!” He softly cried as he felt Alois driving his fingers deeper, the sound of his voice alluring, like copper bells. Even from behind, what a beautiful sight he was to behold. The downward arch of his back illuminated his porcelain skin in the moonlight, casting shadows over his protruding shoulder blades as he struggled to hold himself up, fighting against the pressure swirling and coiling within him. Ciel could play stubborn as much as he wished, he had always been a spoiled brat, but his body betrayed his words as he melted into Alois’ touch.

Breathing heavily in anticipation, he could feel the heat in his abdomen growing and becoming an annoyance. As much as he wished to fall into this particular moment, his excitement was growing unbearable, his partner doing everything he willed him to and submitting underneath it all. Hesitant for the first time this night, he pulled his fingers from his lover, replacing them with his member instead. 

He let out a quick, quiet moan, pressing into him further as he situated the rest of his body over the other. He used his hands to keep himself from falling, shaking with anticipation and pleasure. Beginning to move his pelvis and seeking the most pleasure out of his partner, he began to falter himself and allow his own need to show. In fact, he was bordering desperate. Admitting such would be more than a blow to his pride.

Ciel’s eyes shot open then, rocking his head forward into the mattress to muffle the pained cry that left him. His body shuddered as he endured the tension, feeling himself being stretched slowly and carefully. It made him feel feverish, even the friction of Alois’ torso against his back being nearly too much for him and making his head spin. A breath he didn’t realize he had been holding escaped him as Alois bottomed out, the stillness only lasting for another moment before the movement continued.

The pain didn’t subside right away, his fragile body still adjusting to the plethora of new sensations he was experiencing all in one night. One arm clutched the bed beneath Ciel as he let the weight of his forehead rest there, while his other arm reached back frantically, looking for  _ any  _ part of Alois to hold onto. Eventually he found his hip and latched on, gripping the skin there for dear life. It hurt, but he didn’t want it to stop. He never wanted to stop being with Alois like this,  _ never _ .

Finally the heated desperation in Ciel’s groin returned, pain turning to pleasure in a matter of seconds. A hesitant but relieved sound fell from his lips as his head rocked back then, turning to look over his shoulder the best he could at Alois- Alois, who was now red and flustered and damn  _ beautiful _ , towering over him. He would have stared forever if his neck didn’t threaten to snap from the angle. “Mm...more..” Ciel cooed, biting his lower lip so hard he thought he might draw blood. 

Closing his eyes now and swallowing any remaining nerves hard, He was positively glistening in the moonlight, a modern day Adonis. His lover was the same, though, sweat making his skin appear as diamond and his body well-chiseled for all its fragility. Despite being shorter and weaker as an adult, in this moment, he appeared as a Greek god. It was the kind of moment that he’d remember for years to come and recklessly recreate. 

His lover’s plea brought a kinder smile to his lips, settling between heavy breaths. He began to move back and forth quicker, regaining his stance and holding his lover to his own body by the waist. As he did so, his head lolled back in pleasure as he felt his pleasure growing and dispelling any anxieties. He silently wished for it to just stay this way forever; though the two would age and face hardships, they could at least shake it all off together, stress and status dropping with their clothing. Alois would do anything at all to keep his lover equally happy, and equally satisfied.

In an instant, the slightly shifted angle hit something in Ciel, sending an alarming jolt of pleasure coursing through him and forcing a loud moan from him. He clapped a hand over his mouth, his other hand still digging into Alois’ hip but beginning to lose it’s grip. The lightheaded feeling slowly returned, the room seeming to spin as Ciel clung to consciousness, his body sinking into the overwhelming pleasure he felt now.

His hand lost a grip on Alois’ body, now quivering slightly as he slipped it between his own legs. Gently he touched himself, eliciting ungodly noises pouring from his mouth as he tried desperately to muffle the noise into his hand. Ciel turned his head back again, hoping to get another glimpse at his lover- this, too, would be a scene that would burn itself into Ciel’s memory; the look of his glistening skin, the way his torso flexed with each heavy breath, the snapping of his hips and the sound of skin hitting skin. Even in this messy state of his, Ciel knew it wouldn’t be long before he craved this again.

“ _ Ah _ ..!..A-Alois…” Ciel cooed, all wanton and desperate and all of the things Alois had hoped to see in this moment. “L-Let me...turn…” He pleaded, tired of wringing his neck to see his lover. He hadn’t the strength to move himself as he was completely bent to Alois’ will, though he yearned to kiss him, to hold him close again.

Inhaling quickly, he stifled another moan that threatened to pass his lips. He nodded, pulling himself from inside his partner and pausing to catch his own breath. After a moment had passed, he regained his composure, releasing his hands from Ciel’s sides and allowing him to turn over onto his back. 

Despite himself, a look of admiration settled onto his face. The light from the window exposed them both in this most vulnerable moment. Though death had threatened them only hours earlier, they both now lived as a threat - they had conquered death together before and now they were inseparable. They ruled together or not at all, both in their prime and powerful in their own right, tangled together in the night. 

Once his lover had settled in beneath him, he clasped one hand over the other’s wrist, holding it to the bed. It brought a small laugh to his lips when he struggled against it, taking hold of his other hand and leading it back between his own legs. He nodded, mischief in his eyes. 

“Go ahead.” He breathed, lowering his face to the other’s and lingering but an inch away. “Show me how bad you want me..”

Ciel laid limp beneath him, a breathless and sweaty mess of arousal and yet so grateful to finally be able to look at Alois. He had lifted his hand to touch Alois’ cheek, only for his wrist to be pinned down again. Frustrated, he writhed beneath the other man, furrowing his brow as he tried to pry his wrist free, only for his other hand to be taken from him as well.

His eyes widened, his gaze flickering between his own hand between his legs and Alois’ lustful stare. He was so close, almost close enough to kiss, but Ciel couldn’t get close enough to his lips before he pulled away, taunting him. An annoyed glare crossed his face, this bratty and irked sort of expression one Alois’ recognized all too easily. How fun.

“You’re  _ insufferable _ , you know that…” Ciel spoke lowly, still out of breath and falling victim to the throbbing of his lower abdomen. His pride was shining through once more, as he refused to touch himself. “I hope you know I’ll get my revenge for this…” His cheeks flushed a dark shade of rosy pink, fully aware he would comply with Alois’ desires, but determined to stall as long as he was able to save himself the embarrassment. But  _ damn _ , was it difficult.

“That’s what they tell me.” He teased, hot breath spilling onto Ciel’s lips as he did so. The blond lingered a moment longer, reveling in the frustration he’d caused. This was what he’d always wanted from him. It was like sick, sinful puzzle pieces falling together to paint a picture of accidental soulmates. They were misshapen in their own right, but together all the gaps were filled in. Their interactions growing up made more sense here, the room heavy with their anticipation of the other’s next move. 

Allowing a moment of weakness to pass, Alois closed the distance between their lips. He could show real love as much as he could show stubbornness and cruelty, but only with the other. Their kiss melted them into one another, tongues exploring the other’s mouth and finding what made each man tick. Alois felt he could lose his mind here, he would be more than willing to lose his dignity and his humanity here if it was so willed. Face flushing deep red, the stronger man lost himself for a while, floating in the sin they’d created.

Even in a kiss the two egotistic young men couldn’t control their urges to fight for dominance, their tongues swirling around one another in a dance that seemed to mostly push and shove. Ciel hummed in the kiss, his pinned wrist still weakly fighting to free itself while his other hand explored his lower region. It wasn’t as intimidating now, with Alois distracted in a kiss. With a gentle hand he stroked himself, hoping his actions would go unnoticed as long as the kiss did. With all of the excitement Ciel had endured in one evening, this kiss was still the most wonderful part- he thought he’d never tire of feeling Alois’ soft lips on his own.

Subconsciously his hand picked up speed, his stomach flexing and his legs threatening to snap shut as the coil inside him grew dangerously close to snapping. His actions would have gone undetected if it weren’t for his sudden low groan, muffled by the other’s lips before he tilted his head back, eyes shut tightly.

Feeling his partner pull back, Alois refused to ruin his pleasure this time around, merely moving his lips to the exposed bit of Ciel’s neck. He placed loving kisses there, using his free hand to run through his splayed hair. Watching him grow ever more desperate made him grow the same, his breathing becoming heavy once again. Alois lingered by his partner’s collarbone, leaving a small bite to remind Ciel of his own impatience as his own need grew. 

It was positively captivating to see someone who strolled the whole world with everyone else under his thumb to lose himself for someone like Trancy. While an unlikely pair, the blond had never felt this sure of anything before, the soft pink of his mouth encouraging passion and desire with every kiss.

Even apart from the pair both being men, there was truly nothing conventional about the pairing. Two Earls, both liars and deceivers since childhood, who basked in riches and spoiled themselves rotten all while driven by nothing but revenge and disgust for the world around them. Before now, neither of them had truly felt that there was anyone on their side- at least, anyone they  _ wanted  _ there- but they now found comfort and love in one another and clung to it for dear life, much like they clung to one another now.

Ciel’s chest heaved quickly with his short breaths, his head falling forward to rest against Alois’ shoulder. Every bite and scrape of Alois’ teeth made him flinch, and he hoped he’d be able to see the marks in the morning, only to hide them beneath his clothes- their own little  _ secret _ . Suddenly another wave of pleasure washed over him, suffocating and heavy, and he bit down onto the soft skin of Alois’ shoulder much harder than he had meant to. He was nearing his high now, and he wanted to feel his lover inside of him again, like before- he needed to feel him.

“A-Alois…” Ciel grunted, releasing Alois from his bite as his head thumped against the mattress again. The look in his eyes was a wanton concoction of arousal, irritation, and defeat. Ciel cursed to himself, making a silent promise that he’d find a way to exact his revenge on Alois for making him do what he was about to. With narrow eyes their gazes locked, Ciel now a near-writhing mess underneath Alois as he released his own member only to grasp his lover’s, squeezing threateningly. “... _ Please _ …” He begged.

The sudden touch caused Alois to allow a low hum, biting his bottom lip so hard it nearly drew blood. The two in a power hungry standoff, he breathed out, leaning now on Ciel’s thighs. He released his hand from his lover’s wrist, pushing back the hair that had fallen into his face. 

“F-fine.” He breathed, his body dripping in sweat and catching the moonlight so that he almost glittered. “Have your way with me, then...” He allowed, opening his eyes to once again make eye contact, searching for safety in such a gesture. Despite his apparent confidence, he couldn’t help himself from seeking approval every step of the way, sure that while his friend did love him, he still accepted this side of him. “T-tell me what to do for you... would you?”

Even as flustered as he was, Alois’ words completely took Ciel off guard, having assumed his partner would have taken him however he wanted to. Had that been the case, Ciel wouldn’t have complained necessarily- this assertive and handsy side of Alois was exciting for him, and made Ciel want things he had never imagined wanting before. That would be a thought the stubborn young man would certainly take to his grave; he wanted Alois to completely overtake him.

But he was faced with a decision now. Ciel blinked up at Alois, an unsure silence passing as he glanced around the bed, thinking. A number of positions appeared in his mind, each and every one filthy and tempting- he wanted to try them all. Looking back up at Alois then, Ciel’s expression softened as he realized what he wanted. There would be more nights like this one, more nights to try any number of new things with one another, but this was their first night together.

Ciel reached up, clasping his arms around Alois’ frame and pulling him down, their bodies pressed flush against one another. With his face buried in the soft spot where Alois’ neck met his shoulder he softly kissed his skin, one arm wrapped around the other’s torso while the other pushed against the small of his back, encouraging their cores closer to each other. “Like this…” Ciel made up his mind, his voice barely louder than a whisper as he lifted his legs to enclose Alois’ hips. “...I want to look at you…”

“Done.” He responded, a playful smile returning to his lips before leaning in for a deep kiss. He could lose himself here time and time again, never thinking his fantasies would come true. Besides, how could he ever have known his childhood puppy love would one day become fully realized, visceral sin. It was the kind of thing he expected to read about rather than ever experience. 

They moved together, Alois slipping himself inside his lover once more, this time slower, checking every moment for signs of pain. He moved slowly at first, giving a moment for the other man to adjust before moving at all. He’d become a gentle, caring lover in an instant, and only for one person on Earth. Allowing himself to make noise now, he let out a soft moan of pleasure, his partner underneath him in blissful enjoyment. 

As they continued, the man felt the heat grow in his abdomen, sensations growing more intense by the split second. It felt almost dizzying, as if they were creating a world of their own only to lose themselves so completely within it. Alois closed his eyes, thrusting harder and quicker, mouth hanging open as his breath hitched in his throat, this unholy celebration of their connection.

Ciel could feel himself sinking into the mattress, the weight of Alois’ body and the force of his thrusts driving him deeper into the cushion underneath him. At this point he had succumbed to the pleasure completely, now a flushed and sweaty moaning mess nearing closer and closer to a high that he was so desperate to reach. He kept one arm wrapped tightly under Alois’ arm and around his back, pulling him impossibly close as his other hand tangled tightly in his silky blond hair, locking their gazes together as they studied one another’s expressions. It was a lewd and sinful sight for both of them, but one both of them would replay in their minds for days to come: rosy red faces coated in a thin layer of sweat, mouths agape and gasping for air, eyes focused and desperate and so in love.

A strained cry escaped Ciel as his eyes snapped shut and he suddenly grew quiet, finally reaching his climax. His legs wrapped tightly around Alois’ waist and his ankles locked, forcing Alois’ thrusts deeper as his back arched abruptly and he rode out his orgasm. He couldn’t remain quiet for long though, as the continued stimulation never slowed, even as his body became so quickly sensitive. Through nervous groans Ciel whispered sweet nothings into Alois’ ear as he held him close, encouraging him to reach his own climax. He managed to capture his lover in another kiss, all teeth and tongue as he anticipated seeing the other’s face as he went over the edge.

Seeing his lover beneath him arch just so and press himself so close to his body brought him right to that edge. Caught in such a forceful, passionate kiss, he wasn’t able to hold it together for much longer, all pressure in his abdomen forcing its way out as his head grew foggy. His head fell forward, careful to keep his grip on his partner as he lost himself entirely to the sensation. His body arched, a loud moan threatening to cross his lips as he caught his mouth against Ciel’s shoulder instead, using the skin there to muffle himself. 

Breathy and suddenly feeling calm wash over him, he wrapped his arms around the other, holding him there tightly as he composed himself. Through no idea of his own, he uttered a quiet, pleased laugh and finally raised his head to look at his love. He gazed at the other man much like he’d never seen anyone so treasured to him, a softness in his eyes that was only reserved for one person. 

“You...” He attempted, quickly realizing he was as speechless as he expected, his head cloudy. He laughed again, nervous as his face dusted red. “You’re something else, Phantomhive..”

Finally Ciel’s body was able to relax, his muscles going limp as he laid his head back, staring up at the ceiling with glazed eyes. His heart was still beating loudly in his chest, but the same calm that came over Alois was reaching himself now, and he allowed his eyes to close. The two of them were a messy entanglement of limbs, arms and legs wrapped around each other and hanging across the other’s body, sweaty and exhausted but oh so satisfied.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes, only hearing each other’s breathing and the shifting of the sheets underneath them. Realization came over Ciel then, as it truly registered with him what had happened. The fog of lust had begun to fade, clearing his mind. He feared there would be regret- that there would be a disgust with himself that would haunt him- but such a thing was nowhere to be found. Ciel hadn’t felt so beautifully content in so dreadfully long.

Alois’ voice pulled Ciel from his thoughts and he turned his head to look at him, the sight of his beautiful pink face and his hair sticking to his forehead causing the other’s words to take an extra moment to register with him. As they did, he couldn’t suppress a giddy smile as he chuckled, draping his forearm over his eyes. Such a smile on his face was one Alois’ had never seen, each and every one of Ciel’s smiles tending to appear barely noticeable or timid- this was a real smile, full of happiness and embarrassment. 

The comment was absorbed into Ciel’s ego, a small smile stuck on his lips even as he calmed down from his amusement. He looked down at their bodies then, only to sigh and roll his head back against the mattress, exhausted. “We’ve made a mess…” He complained, slowly returning to his irritable nature that Alois loved so much.

“Oh, who cares~” He teased, rolling off the other to lay beside him instead, catching his breath for a few moments. It was the first time he didn’t feel like scratching off his skin after something like this. He wondered silently if this was how it was supposed to feel for married couples and stupid teenagers, all brain fog and bliss latching itself to comfort and joy. Their dynamic remained surprisingly the same, but now lacking the taste of malice it had prior. 

Reaching out beside himself, his hands found his lover’s body, wasting not a moment before snatching him up in his own arms. Holding him tightly to himself, Alois was still as immature as ever, just enamored. Nuzzling into the dark hair of the other, he refused to get up and do anything just yet, savoring the bliss and safety of this moment together. 

“If I ever die,” He mumbled, smiling to himself, “remember us like this.” He paused, placing a soft kiss onto Ciel’s forehead, still sticky with sweat and still messed with strands of hair. “It would be the most honest,” he added, clinging to the other for safety as sleep enclosed onto him no matter how hard he tried to fight it. 

“I love you, Ciel Phantomhive, however stupid that is...” He whispered, hidden in the man’s dark hair once again.

Completely stunned by the abrupt confession, Ciel couldn’t do much more than return Alois’ embrace, his heart skipping a beat as he felt the other’s face bury into him. His cheeks felt painfully hot and his eyes stung as tears waited behind them, threatening to fall. The thought of losing Alois returned again, making his chest feel tight. There was no easy way to win this battle- both of them were destined to die, likely one before the other. But the thought of being without Alois, the thought of Alois being without him, was a pain neither of them could put into words, though both of them felt it. This partnership came packaged with an endless amount of challenges and obstacles they would have to avoid or fight through, but they were willing to take that risk, no matter how painful it would be.

Ciel closed his eyes, drowning in Alois’ smell and touch as he pulled their bodies even closer, nuzzling his face into the crook of the other’s neck. “I love you, too…” He whispered as he hid from Alois’ gaze, the confession flustering him all the more. “...And it is stupid…” He added- or rather, his ego did. It was playful and teasing, just how their banter was when they were children. To Ciel, it wasn’t their love that was stupid, but the words were so difficult to say. He envied that about Alois- he could be so effortlessly poetic with his words, so much so it made Ciel want to melt.

“Hm.” Alois uttered, his smile wide on his lips as he allowed himself to succumb to the tiredness that washed over him. Before falling fully asleep, he snatched a heavy blanket folded at the end of the bed for decoration. Though he never used it for its intended purpose prior, it was ridiculously soft against their bare skin and warm enough, especially when the two men held one another so close. He reached up behind them to pull down his pillows from the head of his bed to their heads, the strange arrangement oddly cozy. Kissing his lover once more, soft and caring, Alois snuggled against the smaller man, allowing himself to fall into his dreams which, for the first time, mimicked his reality. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains depictions of a character's death.
> 
> This work of fiction is an original collaborative work between tumblr users @theearltrancy and @floweryfreelance. Its original format was in that of a roleplay, and has been edited to be a more cohesive story. This work was created on 12.15.20 and completed on 2.27.21 due to a brief hiatus.  
> Please consider following each author for more fictional works.

The morning broke soon enough, unwelcome. Alois snuck off to his room before they could be caught, dressing himself in a particularly devilish dark emerald green suit and donning a pair of knee-high laced boots, much like the ones he often wore as a teen. Today was a special day - it was the day another cardinal sin in his false family would die. To say he was excited for it would be an understatement.

However, Alois’ sneaking off didn’t hide the fact that Ciel was still in complete disarray, found by Sebastian sticky with sweat and slick and sore all over. Sebastian was quick to make sense of the situation, a subtle smile on his face as he made a few passively taunting comments to his master- nothing he couldn’t get away with, of course. The eruption from Ciel’s room could barely be heard from down the hall, as Ciel pelted his butler with pillows and demanded he wipe the disgusting smirk off of his face. The morning was delayed for the tenants of the Trancy Manor as Ciel demanded a bath, forbidding Sebastian to speak for the remainder of the morning. Once clean, he was dressed in the newly-tailored ensemble Alois had lent him the day before, the fabric now hugging his body seamlessly but still coated in that warm, cinnamon scent. The final touches to his attire were applied, including his eye patch and family crest ring.

A late breakfast was served as soon as Ciel made his way to the dining room, apologizing for his tardiness. Despite being alone together as they ate, Ciel couldn’t keep his eyes on Alois for much longer than a few moments, as the images and scenes from the night before played over and over in his mind. Alois wasn’t much help of course, taking advantage of every opportunity to make some light-hearted comment that alluded to their activities, however subtly.

“I had Sebastian use your telephone to contact Scotland Yard on my behalf to tell them of last night’s events,” Ciel changed the topic of conversation, clearing his throat. “They’ve prepared a warrant and would like me to accompany them to your uncle’s estate this afternoon. As long as they can find the photograph he tore your face from and a match for his signature, a confession isn’t necessary to have him arrested.”  _ Not that he’ll have much of one _ , Ciel thought crudely to himself. If he had any say in the matter, there would be no trial  _ at all _ . Arnold Trancy would be executed for his crimes, or at the very least imprisoned for life- Ciel would make sure of it. “I assume you’d like to accompany me. It should be amusing, considering he likely thinks you’re  _ dead _ .”

Interest piqued, Alois looked up from his breakfast that he’d already made a complete mess of and rested his elbow on the table and placed a smug face within his palm. While he had some knowledge of the arrest, the situation was spiced up with last night’s development. He almost wished to hear those blood-curdling screams again, wondering if the man was buried on his property. Briefly, he fantasized about having sex on top of his grave. Ciel’s final comments shook him back to reality. 

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He agreed, straightening his back against his chair and picking up a particularly thick strip of bacon with his fingers. “I can’t wait to see the look on his face when I beat the shit out of him for it.” He mumbled, stuffing the bacon into his mouth quickly to cover up the threat as seamlessly as possible.

Ciel coughed suddenly, accidentally having inhaled a bit of his morning tea. He cleared his throat as his coughing fit died down, and leaned back in his chair. The expression on his face was both irked and tired, and he couldn’t help but roll his eyes slightly. “Alois,” He said, his tone similar to that of an adult scolding a child. “I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that. Legally I’m obligated to stop you from doing such things…” Ciel leaned his chin into the back of his hand, purposely averting his eyes. “...But what I claim I can’t see, I can’t stop. As long as you don’t kill him.” His eyes narrowed as he pushed his eggs around his plate with his silverware, wishing it would be just as easy and legal to kill the man themselves. But of course, given his position of authority, there were rules to follow and formalities to go through. Finally Ciel lifted his gaze, meeting Alois’. “We’ll see him hanged, Alois. You can wait to see him dead until then.”

Alois rolled his eyes in response, irritated. He wished he could kill him as badly as Ciel certainly did, his vengeance running deep. Arnold and Alois had always had a strained relationship, but his borish attempt at assassination had driven him over the edge. He held no mercy in his heart for the disgusting man. He looked up, plastering an intentionally false sunny smile onto his face. 

“What a joy it’ll be to see justice in action!” He exclaimed, stabbing his fork down into a cluster of scrambled eggs exceedingly hard. He dropped his smile, stuffing the food into his mouth before he could add anything stupid or impulsive. This was a difficult task in and of itself. 

The morning passed into afternoon all too quickly, the two men gathering their things and shuffling off down to the carriage that awaited them. Hannah drove the vehicle this time, her subdued nature seeming to calm Alois even slightly. Though, the truth was more in tune with the fact that he assumed his butler would hold him back in case Arnold said anything, tapping his foot impatiently on the ride to the less astute manor.

Ciel gave thanks quietly as the carriage found itself in line with three police vehicles on the same road, his worries about arriving too early or too late disappearing. They would do this the right way, as much as a shortcut was tempting. The two of them had already played dirty enough, having the intruder who tried to kill both of them murdered- quite brutally, Ciel would assume. Sebastian enjoyed such tasks. Still, if questioned about the assassin Ciel was prepared to lie, planning to explain the culprit escaped with a deep wound after the servants came to their defense. It wasn’t as if they would find a body, considering there wasn’t one left to find.

What had surely begun as a pleasant morning for Arnold Trancy was soon to become one of his worst nightmares. All four vehicles pulled into the graveled area in front of the estate, a number of officers stepping out to speak with one another. Ciel gave a few instructions and Sebastian supplied them with the evidence, namely the torn photograph of Alois Trancy with presumably Arnold’s signature on the back.

“Present him with the warrant if he demands one.” Ciel ordered, taking full command of the scene around them. “You’re looking for any documents with his signature on them, as well as a photograph with a missing piece- this one, to be exact.” He dismissed two of the officers to enter the home, the two of them taking no time inviting themselves in once a doorman answered their knocking. “As for the rest of you, bring him out.  _ Restrained _ , preferably.” The young detective gave his second order, the officers following his demands. Now, all there was to do was wait, as Alois and Ciel stood side by side, impatiently anticipating the look on the bastard’s face as he was dragged outside.

The process didn’t take long- two officers remained inside, searching the estate and the man’s private things while the other two dragged him through the front doors of his home, his wrists restrained behind him. “Wh-What is the meaning of this?!” He shouted, trying to shrug off the officers’ grips on his arms. “This is mad! Which of you is in charge then? I demand to know what I-” Arnold Trancy, previously fuming with rage, froze completely, his feet dragging in the gravel as he was pulled towards the two young men he wished he hadn’t recognized, particularly his nephew.

The officers holding him stopped in front of Ciel, maintaining their tight grip on him as he stared in disbelief with his mouth agape. Ciel smiled darkly, leaning carelessly on his cane. “That would be  _ me _ , I presume.” He remarked with a taunting tilt of his head. “I’m certain you hadn’t expected to see us again- at least, not  _ both  _ of us.” Just as it was that first day they interrogated Arnold Trancy,  _ this  _ was where Ciel Phantomhive met his own power high. He was  _ untouchable  _ here, unstoppable and more powerful than any other authority figure on the grounds. His love for moments like these was sadistic really, and it showed in his eyes.

Alois would have reveled in it if he hadn’t been so focused on the man beneath him, allowing a perverse confidence to overtake him. If Ciel was in his work mode, Alois was here for his own satisfaction, completely zeroed in on his relative. He took several steps forward, crouching in front of the man, utterly terrifying. 

“Don’t act so clean,  _ Arnie _ .” He growled, his sadistic smirk refusing to leave his face. He was toying with his prey, a panther on the hunt. He stood once again, handing something to the officers out of Ciel’s sight and mumbling something low. Whatever it was, the two men stepped back but kept hold of Arnold’s arms to put him in the blond’s grasp, vulnerable. There wasn’t a moment to process what was happening before Alois raised his foot and knocked the wind out of the man with a swift kick to the jaw. 

“Dammit, you’re going to get blood all over my nice shoes...” He grumbled to himself, stamping his foot once again across his cheek, a move that looked as if it were any harder would break his jaw. The smaller man smiled maniacally, resting the heel of his boot at Arnold’s jugular, threatening to press on it and cut off his air. “Rot in hell.” He remarked, pushing past one of the officers to enter the manor and disappear around the corner with his hands casually in the pockets of his coat. Arnold was left behind, coughing and spitting out blood onto the ground before him and in complete shock.

As soon as Alois had delivered his first kick, Ciel instantly averted his eyes, angling his body so he wouldn’t bear witness to whatever it was Alois wanted to do with him. After everything he’d been through at the hands of this pathetic excuse for a man, Ciel decided to keep his word- he couldn’t stop what he didn’t see. Still, the sounds enthralled him and he slightly smiled to himself, staring at the ground as he kicked a bit of gravel away from himself, waiting patiently. Only as his ears caught the distancing sound of Alois’ boots against the gravel did he turn back around, an amused expression masked by false pity on his face as he looked down at the battered man.

With a sneer Ciel released a huff of breath through his nose, keeping his eyes on the man as he spoke to the guards. “Keep him here.” The young detective ordered the officers before placing the end of his cane under Arnold’s chin, lifting his head as he stared down at him, disgusted. “...You look horrid. Pity.” Without another word the young man strode past him and into the estate, following after Alois. He had overlooked the assault he just committed, but if Alois had any plans to wreak destruction inside the house, he’d have no choice but to stop him.

In the ambience of officers rummaging through each room Ciel wandered the familiar hall, passing the drawing room in which the three of them had sat only a few days prior. He stopped by the door to look inside, the scene replaying in his mind for a moment before Alois’ distant voice hit his ears. Saying a silent wish that the other Earl wasn’t stealing or breaking anything he followed the sound of his voice, rounding the corner at the end of the hall that led to another hallway, divided into multiple rooms.

The laughter rang down the hallways like church bells, filling every room that it entered. As the officers rummaged about the other rooms, Alois could be found in a room serving as a library with the maid from a few days prior. They were joking, Alois diverting the conversation from Arnold wherever possible, presenting himself as the attractive bachelor nephew of the family. It was something he certainly had a talent for, his fingers brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear and tilting his head just so in order to show interest but not too much. 

His goal with her was not to court her, but to gain as much information from her as possible, given that she’d been the longest standing household staff member. Given Alois had paid for her employment all along, she seemed to be equal parts intimidated and aroused by the mysterious man before her. Their conversation was so low that it could not be heard from outside the room, a choice on his part to create more intimacy.

Ciel stopped outside the room from which Alois’ voice echoed, tilting his head to look inside. He hadn’t expected to see the same maid from before, much less the two of them alone together. He swore he felt his eyebrow twitch, a slowly growing feeling of possessiveness coming over him. It was ridiculous to feel such things, as Ciel knew Alois better now, and knew they only  _ truly  _ had eyes for one another. Perhaps that was why seeing him so flirtatiously conversing with the young made bothered him so easily- he wanted to be the  _ only  _ one Alois spoke to that way, though he’d die before admitting it.

Silently Ciel entered the room, going completely unnoticed until suddenly he was beside the pair, a charming but cold smile on his face. “Ah,  _ there  _ you are. I wondered where you ran off to,  _ Trancy- _ ” He cooed, moving to place his cane comfortably on the ground, only to forcefully dig it into the toe of Alois’ shoe. Upon hearing Alois’ yelp of pain he lifted it, taking a small step backward and repositioning his cane, feigning innocence. “Oh, I’m  _ terribly  _ sorry. I didn’t see your foot there.” He quickly apologized, raising his eyebrow in icy judgement as his gaze met the other man’s. The maid shrunk as she took a step back, completely confused by the sudden commotion unfolding in front of her, though she did her best to maintain her servantly hospitable smile.

Alois gritted his teeth in annoyance, shooting a glare right back to his partner. It wasn’t like he could introduce Ciel as his boyfriend- he wasn’t sure what was wanted out of him. As if to spite him, the blond turned back towards the lady before them, taking her hand in his and clasping it with his other hand. He sighed, his gentle smile returning. 

“Do forgive him. He can be rather clumsy and reckless.” He cooed, ignoring the cold stare upon his back. “Now, what was it that you were telling me, my sweet?” 

The woman lowered her gaze, looking up with doe eyes to the charming man before uttering a single word. “I-...” She began, her voice light and palatable. Surely, she would be the kind of woman Alois  _ would  _ go for had he had any interest in women. That somehow made it worse that his flirting was so obvious. “I was talking about a photo book that was kept in this room. I was never allowed to touch it- it could help you.” 

“Thank you, dearest Rose.” Alois continued, lifting her hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss there. In Ciel’s absence, he’d gotten her name, her everyday routine, and household secrets all from using charm. If it weren’t infuriating to Ciel, it would have been impressive. “Now, where is that book?” He paused, holding her hand to his chest in melodrama, eyes locked with hers. “This will spare my life, and I hope to visit you again.” 

“B-Bookshelf behind you, Mr. Trancy.” She answered, flustered and enamored. Alois took this moment to glance back over his shoulder to his partner in crime, raising an eyebrow. 

“Hear that?” He teased, an effort to intentionally irritate him, “Why don’t you grab that for us?”

The urge to smack Alois in the leg burned in Ciel as he could feel his face contorting into a look of childish annoyance, but he fought to suppress it. He took a breath, his expression returning to a clearly forced one of kindness and calm as he took a few loud steps to the bookshelf, eyeing the array of books before noticing one that stood out from the others.

There was no title on the black spine- that must have been it. Carefully Ciel pulled the book from its place and leaned against the shelf, opening it up and beginning to flip through the pages. Page after page featured a pattern of photographs, all of various people he could only assume were tied to the Trancy name in some way. He turned the page again only to find a loose photo, one that hadn’t been properly adhered to the page, with a large portion of the corner torn off. With a gentle gloved hand the young man held the photo between his fingers, studying it. This was certainly the photograph they were searching for- the torn piece in their own possession would likely fit perfectly, although it was Alois’  _ body  _ Ciel managed to recognize first. He blushed at the thought, turning his attention back towards the  _ git  _ and the maid.

“We’ve got what we came for.” Ciel stated flatly, subliminally encouraging both young men to exit the room. “We should take this to the officers outside.  _ Come _ , Alois.” The Dog barked. He let his lover’s first name slip, something he would never normally do in front of any others. Due to his worries of raising suspicion against the two of them he should have felt more embarrassed than he did, but the irritation he still felt refused to dissipate.

“Adeiu, Rose. It’s been a pleasure.” He said in a honey-sweet voice, bending at the waist to kiss her hand once more before releasing it. “I’ll be sure to offer you employment when I have something else for you. I’d offer to allow you to work for me, but my staff is... claimed. I’m sure you understand. I’ll see you again, my sweet summer flower.” He smiled brightly at her once more before turning on his heel, following after his partner with his hands clasped behind his back, not a care in the world. 

“So we’re using first names now, are we?” He teased quietly, taking an extra quick few steps to catch up with the smaller man who was speeding away from the room. “You should be careful with that, love~” He joked, laughing to himself, positively excited at the idea that Ciel might be jealous. Alois had no such concerns regarding public perception. Besides, it was a cute look on his lover, all haughty and rushed. Silently, he wondered if he could use things like this for his own purposes in the future.

Whatever it was inside Ciel that made him so tense pulled even tighter, snapping as soon as Alois dared to tease him all that much further. Now alone in the hallway and hidden from all eyes and ears, Ciel turned, looking Alois directly in the eyes now. The threateningly calm air that seemed to surround him when he was this vexed was thick around him now, his facial expression unwavering with pride. His tongue could be sharp too, when he wanted it to be.

“You didn’t seem to mind me using your first name  _ last night _ .” The young man retorted, dropping one shoulder and tilting his head the opposite way, just barely flashing a small purple and red mark hidden at the base of his neck. “Nor did you mind crying out  _ mine _ .” In any other kind of moment such words would be like wine to a drunkard, tempting the two of them into more sinful acts of love and filth that they now knew they enjoyed so much. Now, however, Ciel only said the words to make a point- to remind Alois they  _ belonged  _ to one another.

He let the raunchy tension hang in their air a moment before turning on his heel once more, taking brisk strides back towards the front of the estate. “Whatever employment you find for that girl, make sure it’s on the other side of  _ England _ .” Ciel spat, not truly angry at the girl herself- she was innocent in this. It was  _ Alois _ whose actions could rile him up with such little effort.

Swallowing hard and shoveling his own arousal down for later, Alois merely bit his bottom lip and gave Ciel an eyebrow raise. If they hadn’t been in public, he would’ve grabbed him by the collar and put him in his place. Instead, he pocketed this moment for later, knowing he’d have to one-up the man once they were alone. He was dizzy with arousal despite hiding all of it under a thin layer of manners. 

Following dutifully behind, however, he placed his hands back into the pockets of his overcoat. His shoes still had a bit of Arnold’s blood on them, the picture of sadistic power. Yet, it was effortless for one such as Alois Trancy, casual and unfazed. 

“We’ll see. I rather like her, actually. If it weren’t for Hannah, I might even be the one to employ her.” He paused, eyes wandering the art of the hallways as if he had no idea what he was doing. “Though something tells me that _ you  _ do not.” He laughed once more, then noticing how close to the public they were approaching. He kept a mischievous smirk on his lips, a keepsake. “Let’s sentence this man to death.”

Ciel added nothing more than a scoff at Alois’ snarky jabs at him, straightening his face as they exited the house, making their way over to one of the police vehicles parked on the gravel, inside which Arnold Trancy sat restrained and panicking. His entire life was flashing before his eyes. It wasn’t supposed to go this way- it was supposed to be so  _ simple _ . The death of just  _ one  _ person, not to mention the little  _ deceiver  _ he had grown to so strongly resent, would have completely changed his life for the better. But now he sat alone, terrified and angry and  _ crumbling  _ as he listened to the voices of his false nephew, the detective scum and their hoard of officers.

The remainder of the afternoon was quite quick. Anything marked as evidence was placed in a locked case and passed over to the officers for safe-keeping, including not only the photograph and a sample of Arnold’s handwriting, but also a handful of unmarked and vague letters that may have been shared between Arnold Trancy himself and his hired hitman. The officers whispered amongst themselves, sharing feelings of amusement and disgust in the form of condemning remarks- they knew none of this looked very promising for the washed up nobleman, but Alois and Ciel silently celebrated by their own carriage, only sticking around for one last chance to give a taunting goodbye to Arnold as he was driven off to a jail cell.

“This shouldn’t take long.” Ciel sighed as he imagined how quick the trial would likely be, leaning comfortably on his cane as they watched the police vehicles leave the property. They stood in silence for a few moments, as if mocking a moment of mourning for the poor scum’s soul. Both of them could feel themselves become lighter, albeit only a bit, as this awful situation drew closer to an end. A sugar-craving growl in Ciel’s stomach snapped him from his thoughts and he stood up straight, tilting his head towards Alois. “Shall we go into town for some tea and a spot of lunch?” He said with a smile, their lives briefly returning to some skewed version of normalcy only they could understand.

With crossed arms and an untouchable attitude, Alois turned his head to his friend and gave him a bright smile in return. He was actually quite hungry as well, and tea in public with Phantomhive sounded fitting for an Earl who had bested his own family. Besides, the more time he could spend with his secret lover, the better. 

  
  


The following weeks passed in a blur, the trial of a nobleman updated daily in the newspaper. Such a high profile case had endless details - the man’s favorite being his uncle’s suspicions being referred to as the babblings of a madman. The public could only find more and more incriminating reasons for such a crime, the framing of Alois Trancy being front page news. He received condolences from various addresses, many of which being women who were only now learning of his title and appearance, the rest from fellow family members reminding him of their existence. He cared not for anything from his family, tossing everything he received from them into the fire in his office

Ciel and Alois spent equal time apart and together so as not to raise suspicion, but the time they spent together was not laid to waste. During the evenings together, they’d sip tea by the fire and fill each other in on missed time. Sometimes, Alois would bring books down from his shelf to read poetry to his partner, all dramatics and flair. In another lifetime, he’d be an actor or a poet himself, given half a chance. These nights were their favorite, transitioning into sloppy kisses and messy pleasures, all heat and passion. They had found a routine that wouldn’t raise suspicion, Alois’ mourning period put to good use as an excuse for having his friend over so much. Besides, Elizabeth was more than excited that they were spending time together once again. 

When the morning of the execution had arrived, they awoke together to the morning sun pouring through the window of Alois’ bedroom. The staff shuffled about, preparing funerary clothing in all black and a proper breakfast, assuring that he’d be able to play his part. Claude especially enjoyed this kind of thing, liking very few things about his master but his desire to dance amongst the flames. Even so, he awoke in a groggy state, sitting up to glance over at his lover beside him, admiring his work from the night before appearing on the alabaster skin.

The shuffling beside him and the shift in the weight against the mattress lightly woke the dark-haired young man who slept so soundly, lying comfortably on his stomach with his arms wrapped under the pillow that lay beneath his head. His two-toned eyes fluttered open, only to crinkle shut as sunlight flooded his vision. With a soft groan he turned his face in towards the pillow, wishing so desperately he could return to his sleep.

The groggy mood turned lightly playful, Ciel batting his hand at Alois who found early morning entertainment in poking and prodding at him, tired of his lack of conscious company as he woke up. Frustrated and tired Ciel grumbled muffled remarks into the soft pillow, his body lying limp and comfortable aside from his arm wildly pushing at Alois’ hand that refused to leave him be. Now fully awake and annoyed the young man accepted he’d never get back to sleep at that point, and moved to push himself up from the pillow to scold Alois.

“Alois, would you  _ bloody- _ !” His eyes widened then as the muscles in his shoulders contorted, a sudden throbbing of soreness up his back. He groaned in pain, blushing darkly as he fell back against his pillow. As exciting and fulfilling as their nights together were, the activities were beginning to catch up with Ciel’s body, every muscle in his body stretched and sore. It hadn’t been so bad until that morning, and while he hadn’t expected such uncomfortable soreness, he wasn’t entirely surprised- the previous night had been a bit more  _ rambunctious  _ than the others, likely due to Alois’ anticipation for the present day’s events.

Bursting into light laughter, Alois slid back into bed with the other, reaching a hand over to poke at a dark bruise at his neck. That particular one had come from asphyxiation, something they’d gotten into exploring as time went on. Both men’s bodies were spattered with bruises and bitemarks in spots that could be covered with clothing fairly easily. He smiled lazily at him as he himself winced slightly, silk sheets slipped down to his waist and window panes creating shapes on the mattress. 

He had been particularly uruly the night before, both incredibly sore. They belonged to one another in these moments, passing time together before their responsibilities found them. Alois reached over him to the nightstand, handing him his eyepatch for modesty’s sake. 

“Sorry, my sweet.” He mumbled, adding a laugh that resembled wind chimes. “Should we say you got into a fight?” He suggested, tracing his partner’s collarbones absentmindedly. “Maybe you were in the garden on a rainy day. We can rub some clothes in mud for you.”

“Very funny.” Ciel groaned, ever so carefully turning himself onto his back and relaxing again with a heavy sigh. He lazily turned his head toward Alois, reaching to take the eye patch from his hand before suppressing a coy smile, and dropping his arm. “Put it on for me, will you?” He cooed, resting the back of his hand against Alois’ stomach.

Despite the aching pain in his body and his mind still soaked in sleep, Ciel always managed to enjoy these mornings. So many of them played out just like this one: the early light seeping through the translucent curtains and painting them in it, their skin glistening with sweat from the night before and their hair a complete mess, and Alois always managing to wake before he did. He always seemed to wake up to those icy blue eyes on him, usually accompanied by gentle touches along his arms or back as he patiently waited for him to wake up.

Although Alois was certainly the less responsible of the two, he often awoke early just to have a few calm moments before his day whipped him into a frenzy. It was mornings like this with his partner by his side that he genuinely enjoyed his life the way it had become. Laughing and taking the patch from his hand, Alois wrapped the strings around Ciel’s head, tying them with the practice of a lifelong noble such as the other man could never match. Alois may have been rougher around the edges, but small tricks such as tying a decent bow came in handy from time to time. Adjusting the back of his hair so it would curtain over the strings, he leaned in to rest his chin on Ciel’s shoulder, leaving a quick kiss at his neck. 

“So. Did we fight?” He teased, snorting and wrapping his arms around the other man’s torso. “Or do you think you can handle it?”

Ciel hummed as Alois’ fingers combed through his hair and his head flopped to the side, resting his chin on top of a nest of messy blonde hair. Tired arms wrapped themselves around the other’s frame as one hand found the hair at the nape of his neck, and gently twisted it between his fingers. If only they could spend the whole day  _ right here _ .

“I think a fight would seem a bit odd, considering how much time we’ve spent together,” Ciel said with a sigh as the still groggy wheels in his mind began to turn, searching for an explanation to prepare. He chewed on his lip as he thought to himself, his gaze wandering across the designs on the ceiling above them. “Ah,” The young man chimed in again. “I’ve been bruised and battered before while working. A noble with legal authority tends to make for a challenging target.”

It was true- for most of his life, especially as a young boy, Ciel Phantomhive often found himself in a number of tense ordeals, ranging anywhere from simply being abducted and held for ransom to being kidnapped and beaten, always to eventually be rescued by his trusted butler. In fact, the danger he seemed to so often face had nearly become expected, so much so that even when he turned up to an event with a healing split lip, not a single person would question him.

“ _ Really _ , you  _ must  _ stop leaving marks so close to visible areas…” Ciel poked the back of Alois’ neck, playfully scolding him now. “These situations are so much  _ easier  _ to avoid when I don’t have to completely wrap myself in clothing to hide them…”

“Mmm...” He hummed, his head lolling against his lover’s as they embraced in the quiet of the morning. “But then I wouldn’t be able to see them all the time... Call it pride, but I don’t like waiting...” He complained in jest, donning a mock pout before sitting back up straight and making brief eye contact with the other man. His smile returned before he chose to place his feet on the cold floor, facing the day. Reaching up to stretch his own muscles, he wandered to his wardrobe in the corner of his bedroom, pulling out a silk robe and tossing another to his guest. 

“Work it is, then. What a  _ dangerous  _ job you have, Phantomhive. Quite sexy.” He teased once more, wandering back to bed once again to catch him in a loving kiss and crawling on top of his partner for another replay of the night before. 

  
  


It was about ten in the morning by the time they’d both bathed, dressed, and eaten breakfast. The execution was to be held in the afternoon, so this still gave them plenty of time to rehearse, one could say. Alois had dressed in all black for the event, a rather modest three-piece suit, devoid of any lace or ruffles but spotted with a single pink carnation at the lapel. Apparently, the flower symbolized not forgetting someone; he planned to lay it on the grave at some point afterwards for the public.

Conversely, Ciel donned a similarly all-black ensemble with a dark grey vest underneath a formal black daycoat, buttoned neatly at his waist. Paired with them were perfectly ironed black slack trousers and dress shoes, his attire accessorized with nothing more than a top hat and his signature rings. The pale man was completely barren of color, though the dark colors against his pearly skin was an eye-catching contrast. Ciel, unlike Alois, brought nothing that showed any signs of mourning- he briefly considered playing along but soon decided against it. Afterall, why would the man who signed Arnold Trancy’s death sentence mourn him at all?

Despite the chilled autumn weather the skies were a pale blue, spotted lightly with white clouds that swept over London. The execution would take place in a large courtyard, not far from the court itself. A decently sized crowd of curious onlookers had begun to gather around the perimeter of the gallows, eagerly awaiting the event to be carried out atop the large wooden structure. So as not to appear too elated, Ciel and Alois stood side by side a few rows from the front, the other attendees having gladly stepped out of their way. If the two Earls weren’t the talk of the town before, they certainly were now. Their respective butlers, dressed equally as solemnly, stayed close, acting as a sort of barrier between the common onlookers and their masters as whispers weaved throughout the crowd. They could hear a few, most of them offering quiet condolences to the Earl of Trancy while others simply gossiped about the turnout of the investigation, still completely shocked that an uncle would attempt to have his own nephew murdered.

“I meant to tell you, Elizabeth had wanted to attend.” Ciel finally spoke up, leaning in Alois’ direction so as to keep their conversation more private. “I told her this was no such event for a lady, but she offers her condolences. She still hasn’t seen you, you know.” Truly, Elizabeth had so dearly missed the company of Alois Trancy over the course of the past decade. The three of them had such fun times together, and Elizabeth always enjoyed Alois’ playful air about him and his sense of humor. Ciel had encouraged Alois to keep his distance from any visitors or public until the execution was over to ensure his safety, if not only to hold tightly to any amount of time they could have together alone. Still, Elizabeth wanted to see Alois as soon as the ordeal was over with. He smiled in his head at the thought of the three of them being together again, even if it were only for a few hours.

Briefly, the man pursed his lips, not entirely sure he was comfortable spending time with them both. Though, he supposed it would have to do. If she wished to meet the false version of him, he’d have to take a deep breath and play pretend. Despite his soft spot for Elizabeth, it was certainly a hassle. He bit his tongue, opting to cross his arms instead and face the sort of stage that had been created to kill the man. How he hated events like this, whipped up into such a show. 

Alois and Elizabeth had grown closer in their youth than he and Ciel ever had. Theirs was a sort of rivalry, while with Elizabeth, things were easy. Even after the fallout between them, Alois agreed to meet for tea once or twice, always leaving in a rush at the mere mention of Phantomhive. After enough attempts, Alois gave up trying to maintain a friendship, while Elizabeth never had stopped trying. He’d forgotten much about her, remembering her as a bubbly blonde who loved Ciel dearly and never irritated him in the way her betrothed often did.

Sensing his comment may have been better mentioned at another time, Ciel quieted down, mimicking Alois as he turned his attention back to the gallows no more than twenty feet from where they stood. Ciel knew this wasn’t a sad day for Alois, at least not really; of course he was losing a family member, but from what he could tell, it wasn’t one Alois would much miss. Still, the young detective had hoped that the idea of the three of them being together again might give him something small to look forward to. It was true that, in their youth, Elizabeth and Alois had formed a much closer friendship than Ciel ever had with the young man. He was never jealous, taking pride in knowing Elizabeth was betrothed to him and feeling well aware that his young rival would likely try anything to get on his nerves. But even still, the few occasions the three of them had tea in the sunshine, or took a walk through a park in the spring, there was a sense of peace that fell over them that he had since secretly missed.

Just as Ciel had begun drifting away into his thoughts, he noticed the sudden hush that came over the crowd like a tidal wave. Looking up, a man in formal robes had stepped up to the front of the platform’s stage, holding in his hand a series of parchment- Arnold Trancy’s sentencing. It was going to happen soon.

The blond’s eyes lifted to the man before them on the platform- it was difficult to conceal the excitement that washed over him. Still, there was a flash of it in his glacial eyes, resembling that of a child. That much was too difficult to conceal. He listened closely to the sentencing, nearly enamored by the sound of it. Only one such as Ciel would have noticed such a thing. 

“As per the orders of Her Majesty,” Began the man shrouded in darkness before them. He glanced at the parchment in his hands as he spoke, unfazed. “Arnold Trancy will be executed on this day, the 4th of November, 1897 at 2:30 in the afternoon. He will be hanged for his crimes against Her Majesty and the Country of England. May God save his soul.” 

Upon the uttering of the opening statements, Alois tried hard to stifle a laugh.  _ God? For someone of the Trancy bloodline? _ Allowing himself the pleasure, the younger Trancy brought a white cloth to his mouth, laughing in a way that could be mistaken as a sob. With his face covered, it would be hard to distinguish them from one another unless one was directly next to him - as Ciel Phantomhive was.

Ciel so desired to reach out and place his hand on Alois’ shoulder, not even for the appearance of comforting the ‘grief-stricken’ man, but solely as an opportunity to  _ touch  _ him. It had become more difficult over the past few weeks to remember how distantly they had to behave while in the eyesight of others. The Queen’s Watchdog had developed a soft spot- a constant desire to be connected to Alois Trancy in some way. He briefly recalled the process of the trial when they had each been called to speak before a jury; even as they sat side by side on the bench, their hands remained close enough that their fingers brushed against one another.

The crowd watched intently as Arnold Trancy was brought forward to the noose, his hands restrained behind his back and his clothes in complete disarray, covered in holes and dirt from his time spent in his cell. It was truly a spectacle for everyone, let alone Alois and Ciel, who had so recently seen him dressed quite regally and drenched in confidence. That man had now been reduced to a sorrowful sight, angry and scared and  _ filthy _ . He finally looked like the beggar he had always been on the inside.

As the thick rope was hung carefully around his neck, Arnold lifted his head as the rope scratched at his neck, only for two familiar faces to catch his eye in the crowd. His eyes widened in both fear and fury, and Ciel could only imagine what hateful curses he was placing upon them in his mind. Even still, the dutiful detective’s expression was unwavering, cool and calm and  _ blank _ . Careless, really. Death was never a pretty sight, but he was able to stomach it when it was  _ deserved _ .

Making the brief eye contact with his uncle shot a jolt of anger through Alois’ slender form, his laugh completely disappearing as he took one last chance to stare him down. It was a subtle reminder -  _ this _ is what it was to challenge the Head of Trancy.  _ This _ is what it was to leech off of him for years, much to the owner’s chagrin. Alois himself held countless wealth and gave it willingly to nobody out of genuine care. 

This was well deserved and even a mercy killing. A hanging would be quick and painless. It would snap his neck and Arnold would be gone. Silently, Alois wished that he’d kicked him across his defeated face just once more. 

The crowd noticed none of these quick moments, Alois suddenly grabbing the sides of Ciel’s coat and turning inward, against his chest. He falsely sobbed, putting on a show of using his friend for comfort. The blond took this moment, however, to secretly place his hands against the other’s chest, keeping connection in any way he could manage. “I can’t watch...” He whined, muffled against the fabric. It was moments like this that being “grief-stricken” would serve him, allowing him some fun during the show of it all. “I- I’m sorry... I just can’t bring myself to...”

Ciel jumped in surprise as he was pulled closer to Alois, having momentarily forgotten about the theatrics his partner was putting on display for everyone around them. Still hoping to hold any potential suspicion at bay Ciel only raised one hand to Alois’ shoulder, gently holding him as his other hand held firmly onto his cane. He kept his eyes firmly on the gallows where Arnold stood, now a quivering and pathetic criminal. He would watch- after all, if he didn’t see it with his own eyes, how could he be positive the threat was gone?

Rolling snare drums echoed throughout the courtyard as military men played, stationed on either side of the platform and counting down to the man’s death. The crowd ran cold and silent, all eyes plastered on the sight before them. Just as Arnold appeared as if he were opening his mouth to scream his last words the drumming suddenly ceased, the wooden floor beneath his feet collapsing and dropping him to hang. The rope on his neck pulled, scratching and reddening the skin underneath it- it hadn’t snapped his neck. He was suffocating.

It was a rather gruesome sight, in all honesty. Ciel and Alois and the crowd surrounding them watched the man writhe and squirm, opening his mouth to gasp or scream or cry, only for choked grunts and whines to escape him. The color of his face darkened as his body swung back and forth, his eyes beginning to roll back in his skull. Even still, the young detective’s gaze was resolute, not averting from the man before him who was only minutes away from death.

Though he was pretending to hide, Alois did take a subtle look outside of Ciel’s overcoat to watch Arnold drop. Seeing that he had not instantly died, the moment excited the sadistic blond. This was exactly what the man deserved- for everything he’d put Trancy through, for being so greedy, for sending someone after his own life, for all of his sins. Arnold’s last moments would be a tense few, dying slowly all with the two men’s eyes on him, not a drop of empathy left. 

Soon, he stopped writhing against the rope, the color draining from his body all at once. He hung limply from the gallows, no longer a person but just a body. Death never ceased to amaze the blond, how a person could go from a complex system of thoughts, desires, hopes, words, possessions - to a shell. He supposed he would too one day, the thought terrifying and confusing to him. However, when he died, he’d be worth something. He’d be mourned. The hush over the crowd betrayed little sorrow, rather everyone watching Alois for his reaction, his most recognizable and respected family member. He managed a few quite fake sobs against Ciel’s chest, starting to tire of performing so publicly. God, he couldn’t wait for this day to end without such a nuisance of a person in it. 

_ Good riddance. _

Only a few tense moments of pure quiet passed before the body was cut down from the rope and wrapped in cloth, only to be taken away and hidden from sight. As much as both young men would have loved to have seen Arnold Trancy burnt to ash and disposed of, he was still to be buried properly, in a graveyard just outside of London in the countryside. The two of them would go to pay their respects, though spitting on his grave and cursing the ground he was buried in was far more likely to take place.

Ciel could only imagine how Alois was feeling now, but he himself felt... _ lighter _ . Even if only a little, nothing tasted as sweet as revenge, and if there was one thing Ciel craved daily it was sweets. This particular revenge story reminded him of shortbread biscuits with raspberry jam in the center, just enough to compliment the flavour of the shortbread without unbalancing the taste. 

Funny. When he exacted his revenge on Alois all those years ago, he expected it to taste as sweet as red velvet cake. Instead, it tasted bitter and  _ wrong _ .

As the show of the afternoon was now over, the crowd that had so excitedly gathered began to disperse, until only Alois, Ciel and their respective butlers remained in the courtyard. Ciel took a brief look around, making note of the empty area before lightly patting Alois’ shoulder. “Everyone’s gone now,” He finally spoke, though he was sure to keep his voice down. “They’ll likely take him to be buried now. If you still care to go,” The young man paused, analyzing Alois’ expression as he tried to decide whether or not he still wanted to visit the grave. “We should leave soon. The carriage ride will take a short while.”

The taller young man stood back from his friend, dusting off the front of his clothing and sighing. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he responded with an amused smile. It was an odd sight, as he dabbed his damp eyes with a handkerchief at the same time. If there were anything that the man was good at, it was certainly theatrics. Sighing heavily, Alois began to walk towards where they’d last stopped in their carriage, tugging at the bow at his neck to straighten his appearance. 

“Shame I had to miss it...” He mumbled, primarily to himself. Legs being a little longer, he’d held himself steps ahead of Ciel, not taking much concern that he could hear him complain. 

Things felt lighter now for Alois as well, almost cleaner. With Arnold gone from his life, so was a weight that had worn him down over eight years, a leech of his estate. No longer did he have to pretend to like that wretch or goad him with money so he’d shut his trap. This revenge was sweet and full, the kind that checked off a box and would leave a comfortable space on his ledger. Nevermore would he have to watch that old man bumble about life just like his false father, clumsy and demanding of life outside of their own baskets, taking from others to fill their own. 

Curse the Trancy family. He wanted that name for himself.

The carriage ride to the burial site was quiet, but a peaceful kind of quiet. The two of them relaxed in it, sitting side by side and each looking out the opposite window at the passing scenery. They didn’t feel the need to say anything- it wasn’t as if there was much to say. This entire ordeal had been exhausting and terrifying and, momentarily, too close of a call. The present threat was gone now, and all that was left for the two of them to do was end the chapter.

The sun appeared from behind the clouds, shining down on the green grass of the countryside and the graveyard in which Alois and Ciel now stood. Before them was a freshly disturbed plot for a grave, with new dirt having been neatly patted down on the top. At its end was a headstone with Arnold Trancy’s title and lifespan neatly carved into it, though the spot where a message would often be left remained empty. Quite telling.

Ciel stood a few feet back from the grave, allowing Alois his time to say his back-handed good riddance to his uncle, who now lay six feet underneath them. The dark-haired man lifted his eyes to the sky as a breeze blew by, lifting a gloved hand to hold onto his hat. The sight of such a lovely day felt horribly ironic, but he was thankful for it, in all honesty. It felt as if it had been months since he really felt the sun on his face.

Leaning down into a squat, Alois sat at eye level with the headstone, narrowing his gaze. The two were alone now, the crowd not having joined the burial as Alois had requested it stay family-only. Though, this was a thin-veiled plan for no one to visit his grave and give him an ounce of respect in death. The spot was nondescript, any semblance of memory stripped from him. Briefly, the man wondered if he’d ever been a good person or at least a tolerable one; perhaps twenty years ago, someone may have shown. Today, it was only his killers - a title Alois held for himself proudly. 

As the late autumn sun beat down on the men, the taller one stood once more, saying nothing. Instead he placed his hands, satisfied, on his hips and kicked some of the dirt off the grave, a gesture that held the same motivations as knocking over a family heirloom. While he was no longer able to do anything directly, he knew he could sully his grave and his legacy, and that would be enough from here on out. 

It had been a long two weeks or so. The men had been fully committed to be enemies for the rest of their lives, and now they stood at the grave of the man who had been complacent in their shared abuse. Despite everything, the two men were only feet apart, perfectly comfortable beside one another and eager to spend as much time as possible. Like a rose, they’d bloomed into brightness, although perhaps the underside boasted an array of spider mites.

“Perhaps we should thank him,” Ciel chimed in, taking a few steps forward to stand by Alois’ side as they gazed at the fresh grave. He placed his one hand in the pocket of his day coat as the other allowed him support from his cane, which sank slightly into the disturbed dirt. An amused smile appeared on his face as he noticed his partner’s confused expression. “He  _ is  _ the reason we met again, after all. If he hadn’t tried to frame you for theft…” The young man trailed off, turning his attention back to the gravestone.

Where  _ would  _ they be now if it hadn’t been for Arnold’s deception? The two of them may have never spoken again, let alone looked one another in the eye. They would have continued living their lives separated by a misunderstanding that turned violent, almost costing them their lives in a silly and unnecessary duel. The feelings they had discovered for one another would have remained tucked away in the shadowy depths of their hearts. Words were hardly needed- all the two of them had to do was look at each other to know how dearly they loved one another. As secretive and hidden as their affection had to be, they both could imagine how dark and cruel their lives would be without it.

Ciel dropped his hand from his pocket then, the back of his gloved hand brushing against Alois’ as he wished to hold it but knew better. “Whatever happens now, this will be our secret.  _ Us  _ will be our secret. Until death.” He spoke, calm despite his words carrying such weight.

Alois’ uncertainty turned to warmth as he admired the restraint the other man had, despite the apparent willingness to bare his own soul. He allowed such a moment of tenderness, feeling the realization that they’d done it. They’d really sent this man to the grave, out of his way, and made connection with one another in the process. Fantasies from childhood came back in full force every time he watched his lover move in dignity and grace. 

Until death. While dramatic, it really felt that way was the only path for them. Regardless of whether or not they’d ever fight or disagree, and they certainly would, he knew that they would hold this secret together forever. It was a strange tie they held outside of any other relationship they had - friend, lover, rival, case partner,  _ confidante. _ This, somehow, really allowed the less stoic man to believe that Phantomhive had accidentally become what his world would revolve around. It was a blessing and a curse, but one they would bear the weight of together. 

They would be together. No more nights alone and hurt, wishing someone would find him or something would end him. There would be no more idle wandering the halls of his own manor, finding nothing new every time but wondering if he would. There would be far less anger, far less wondering about him, far less regret. This was something he couldn’t regret. 

In silence, Alois smiled back at his lover, honest and genuine. The sun was high and bright above them, illuminating for but a moment before Alois discreetly took Ciel’s hand in his own pocket, walking with him back to the carriage. They were alone out here, and they refused to let a single moment go to waste. 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading All That Glitters! We truly hope you enjoyed this work and will consider reading more from us, and following us on Tumblr for more. As a teaser for our next project, we will be working on writing a sequel to All That Glitters. Keep an eye out for that! Thank you again for your support.  
> \- malinda


End file.
